Daddy Smosh
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: There are now new additions to the Smosh family!, witness as Anthony and Ian try to balance fatherhood while also being Youtube sensations?Can the boys handle it? What sorts of Adventures will they have?...Anthony/Kalel and Ian/Melanie
1. Meeting Hayden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh(obviously) nor anyone associated with them.**

**This is my first ever Smosh fic, so tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Anthony turned on the video camera, he was trying hard to stop the shaking in his hands, from all of the excitement. He was a father...him...Anthony Padilla was a father, this wasn't some strange dream. This was really, real...

"Hey guys, this vlog is going to be a little different, I want you guys to meet someone. Kalel and I have been waiting, nine whole months to meet her. And now here she is, " Anthony turned the camera to face Kalel on the bed, holding their newborn daughter in her arms. Kalel smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, she gently shifted slightly so that the baby was facing the camera.

"Say hi daddy," Whispered Kalel, the new born stared around the room before stopping and staring at Anthony's face...and smiling.

"She smiled at me...did you guys see that, my baby just smiled at me." Said Anthony happily, making Kalel chuckle. It was cute to see her husband so excited...

"Do you wanna hold her?" She asked, Anthony immediately turned pale...gushing over his baby was one thing, but actually holding her? what if he messed up? what if he dropped her? what if the minute he held her she began to cry?

"I...I...um...uh..." Was all he could say in response...

"C'mon honey, you'll be ok." Said Kalel encouragingly, she could tell how nervous he was...and who could blame him, she was so...so tiny and fragile...even Kalel was worried that the tiny newborn would crumble in her arms at any moment.

Anthony set the camera down, and nervously reached his arms out, Kalel gently handed the baby to him. All the while, instructing him on the proper way to hold an infant. Once both of them were sure she was secure in Anthony's arms, Kalel grabbed the camera, and faced it towards them.

"Ok daddy, how're you feeling?" She asked teasingly, Anthony smiled down at the tiny baby in his arms...he loved her. Plain and simple, she was his baby, and he wanted to do everything within his power to make her happy and protect her.

"Like the luckiest guy on Earth." He replied sincerely, flashing Kalel a warm smile. She smiled back, and said.

"I love you." Said Kalel, he kissed her cheek. When Ian and Melanie walked in with an array of stuffed animals.

"Did somebody say Uncle Ian and Aunt Melanie?" Said Ian, as they went over and greeted their friends.

"Oh my god, she's so pretty, how're you feeling?" Asked Melanie, beaming at Kalel.

"Exhausted, but it was so worth it." Said Kalel, wiping away the sweat from her brow. Melanie chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. When Kalel noticed all of the stuffed toys in Ian's arms...

"Jeez, did you buy all of Toy's R Us?" Asked Anthony sarcastically, Ian chuckled and set the animals down before going over and staring down at his new goddaughter.

"Awww, she's so tiny and cute...she so takes after her mom." Teased Ian, making the others laugh.

"You are going to have so much fun here kiddo." Said Ian, feeling a surge of affection coursing through his veins for the little girl.

"You wanna hold her?" Asked Anthony, Ian's eyes were as wide as saucers. Of course he did...he was just afraid of dropping her...

"You sure man?" Asked Ian warily, Anthony and Kalel smiled reassuringly, when Anthony gently handed his baby to Ian, who was so...tense...he was afraid he was going to drop her...and she was so tiny.

"Relax bro, you're doing fine, in a few months you'll be the one letting me hold your baby." Said Anthony, Ian shrugged...ok that part was true. Melanie was in her ninth month, and the baby would be arriving any moment now. Still...He smiled at the tiny little baby...Paternal instincts kicked in as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, yay, we're not too late." Said Mari enthusiastically, from the doorway.

"She's kind of...pudgy." Said Lasercorn teasingly, almost immediately the baby began to cry.

"Now look what you did!" Said Ian, as Anthony took his baby back and tried to calm her down, her shrill cries were not good for his ears...at all. Kalel reached for her baby, who immediately began to calm down once she was in her mother's arms.

"Aww, see she just wanted to be with mommy." Said Kalel, with a small smile.

"What're you gonna name her?"

* * *

**So what do yu guys think? Do you like it so far, comment on what you think the name of Anthony and Kalel's baby should be as well as the name for Ian and Melanie's baby,(Its a boy)**


	2. Meeting Noah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, follows and for the suggestions, you guys rock! Ok, so just to let you know, these will be in random order. In one the kids will be 5, and maybe in the next one they'll be 13. Just to make it a little bit interesting. This one takes place, a week after the birth of Anthony and Kalel's baby...thats as chronological as its going to get.**

**Or, would you like me to go in chronological order?**

* * *

Melanie sighed, as she finished showering, she smiled down at her bulging stomach. She wanted this baby out soon, for...a number of reasons, one was she wanted to meet him...and the other because she wanted the raging sea of hormones to end. She looked down at her legs, there was this strange wet sensation on her leg...she began to breathe heavily as a contraction began to hit.

"Ian!" She yelled at the top of her longs, as she grabbed onto the sink for balance.

Ian immediately ran in and was by her side at an instant.

"Its time." Said Melanie, trying to do the breathing excercises. Ian grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her.

"Don't worry babe, everything's going to be ok." Said Ian, as he helped her to the car, and drove down to the hospital. All while trying to keep Melanie as calm as best as he possibly could. The excitement inside of him bubbling up...he was going to be a dad! He was going to be a dad! He looked back at Melanie who was starting to sweat profusely.

"I swear Ian, if you do this to me again, I will murder yo-AAAAA!" She screamed, as an especially painful contraction hit. Oh God this hurt so very, very much...Ian held his wife's hand as the doctors wheeled her in and placed her on a bed.

"Its ok Mel, I'm staying right here with you." Said Ian, wincing as Melanie gripped his hand tightly...did he just hear a crack? Melanie tried to do her breathing, when another contraction hit.

"Ok Melanie, push!" Commanded the nurse, after several minutes of pain, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Melanie stopped pushing, and laid there covered in sweat, and fully exhausted, she smiled as Ian kissed her cheek.

"Here he is, your beautiful baby boy." Said the nurse, gently handing Melanie, the tiny red faced baby in a blue blanket.

"Hi, "she whispered happily, maternal instincts kicking in...she was going to be a good mother, she was going to do anything and everything she could to keep him safe and looked back at Ian, who was...speechless...after nine months of waiting and hours of poor Melanie having to go through childbirth( he was so making it up to her later). Here he was...the one they'd been waiting for...he felt so happy, like he was walking on air.

"Kal was right...it is worth it...what should we name him?" She asked curiously. Ian thought for a minute, he didn't want to give his son a terrible name, nor a name he'd be made fun of for, thousands, if not millions of names floated around in his mind.

_"Whats her name?" Asked Lasercorn, Anthony and Kalel looked at each other...they han't really come up with a baby name yet. When Kalel smiled and said..._

_"Hayden, Hayden Padilla." Said Kalel, she'd always really liked that name, it sounded so...beautiful._

_"Do you like it?" She asked Anthony, he smiled and kissed her in return._

Anthony and Kalel had to come up with a name on the spot too, and it wasn't...tht bad. When a name popped up in Ian's mind frequently.

"How about Noah, Noah Hecox." Asked Ian, Melanie looked down at their baby and narrowed her eyes, trying to see if he was a "Noah" She smiled, and kissed Ian's cheek.

"Noah it is." She replied.

"Do you wanna hold him?" She asked, Ian nodded nervously. Before mentally scolding himself, after all he'd already held one newborn before...but this was different...he looked like he would break...Ian wondered if maybe all newborns were like that.

Melanie gently handed Ian Noah, his blue eyes looked down at their baby...he was so excited to be a dad, he could already picture their life with Noah, and it was awesome. He was going to teach his son all sorts of things, give him advice about girls...

* * *

**So what do you think? Also, I need suggestions so please leave some, it can be something like the kids appearing in a Smosh video, like mail time, or in Smosh Games, to moments with either parent, or with "Uncles Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn Anthony (For Noah) and Ian (for Hayden, or Aunts Mari, Kalel (for Noah), and Aunt Melanie (for Hayden) so forth!**

**:D**


	3. Nightmares

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, like I said before, these chapters will be out of order, so here goes.**

**In this chapter, Hayden is 5 or 6. **

* * *

Today is Saturday, and five year old Hayden is sitting in the backyard, while her mom is filming a fashion vlog, for her channel. Hayden likes the makeup and clothes her mom does, they're like something out of a fairytale. She has watched alot of her mommy's videos...but not alot of her daddy's. The only ones they let her see, are the Food battles, and a few of the lunchtime videos.

So, today, while her mom was busy vlogging, Hayden went on her mom's laptop, went to Youtube, and typed in Smosh. Her eyes widened at all of the choices that popped up, some of them had funny titles like "Beach butt bumping(Gametime with Smosh)", and "My bobblehead is evil". She looked up at where her mom was, to make sure she wasn't looking, she didn't know if she was going to get in trouble or not.

When she clicked a random video without looking, the five year old turned to the computer screen, it was just a normal lunchtime with Smosh video wait...why were uncle Ian and Daddy going to that creepy place...why did they follow the scary man inside?...why was it so dark? Why was the creepy man, staring at uncle Ian and daddy that way?

The five year old watched as the video kept playing...she whimpered as the lights turned off, and the man smiled at the camera...

"Sweetie, you ok?" Asked Kalel worriedly, having heard her daughter whimper. When she noticed the laptop on her daughter's lap.

"Did you watch something scary on Youtube?" Asked Kalel, going over, taking notice of her daughter's frightened expression. Hayden immediately pressed back to show the Youtube home screen, she didn't want to get in trouble. Kalel took the laptop, and pressed forward, to see what her daughter had clicked on.

"Honey, you know you're not supposed to watch Smosh yet." Said Kalel, she, Anthony, Ian, and Melanie all agreed that they would not show their kids Smosh until they were at least eight, when the humor wouldn't fly over their heads, and they could understand at least alittle what was real and what was fake. Hayden looked down at the ground in response.

"Which one did you watch?" She asked, there were very, very few Smosh videos that were scary, like the one with the demon, and the other where they went to a strange warehouse.

"It looked like a lunchtime." She replied, Kalel nodded now knowing which one she watched.

"Sweetie listen, its only pretend. That video was made before you were even born, and your daddy and uncle Ian are perfectly fine. Here want to call him?" Asked Kalel gently placing a hand on her daughter's knee. Hayden nodded, when Kalel took aout her cell phone and called Anthony.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey honey, how're you?" She asked,

"_Fine, how're my girls doing?" He asked curiously._

_"_We're fine...except for the part where Hayden watched "Smosh found dead"" Said Kalel, Hayden looked down at the ground...tears pooling in her brown eyes, as mommy continued talking to daddy. She knew she shouldn't have watched the video, but she was just curious. She looked up when Kalel handed her the phone.

"H-hello?" Said Hayden in a tiny scared voice.

"_Hey honey, so I heard you watched something really scary." Said Anthony softly._

"Uh-huh, you an' an' uncle Ian are ok right?" She asked worriedly. Anthony gave a small chuckle and said.

"_Yeah, don't worry baby we're ok, we're doing a mailtime with Smosh, right now and I got you some new stuffed animals." _Said Anthony, Hayden smiled. She and Noah loved it when uncle Ian and daddy did mailtime with Smosh, because they always got the coolest toys and stuffed animals.

"_Remember baby, its only pretend, I'm ok, unvle Ian's ok, and the man is just an actor, its not real ok?" _

"Ok, I love you daddy."

"_Love you too baby, I'll see you when I come home ok?" _

"Ok." Said Hayden before handing the phone back to her mommy, she looked back at the computer screen. It was just a video right? Daddy and Uncle Ian were perfectly fine, and daddy was going to come hom later with a special surprise...

For the rest of the day, the video was forgotten...until it was time to go to bed...

Hayden laid in bed staring up at the celing, afraid to go to sleep...everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the man in the video...she tried to tell herself it was a fake over, and over...and then she saw her closet open... She whimpered and covered herself with the covers, crying. She wanted to cry to mommy and daddy, at the same time she didn't...she was a big girl, right?

Outside, Anthony sighed after having gone to the bathroom...when he heard whimpering. The dark haired man went into Hayden's room to find Hayden curled up under the covers, whimpering and crying.

"Hayden...Haydy." Whispered Anthony, not wanting to startle his daughter. Hayden poked her head from underneath th covers and sniffled. Anthony sighed and sat down on the bed, he knew she was going to get nightmares, that was why he'd put in her nightlight, read two stories, got extra milk and cookies, and put her in bed with all of her stuffed animals.

Hayden wrapped her arms around Anthony's waist and cried, into his shirt. Anthony hugged her back, gently rubbing her back.

"Its ok honey, its not real, its not real, we're ok, I made that video before you were born, and look I'm still here and so is uncle Ian." Said Anthony softly, trying to make her feel better.

"B-but hes in my closet daddy." She cried pointing to the closet.

"He's not real, and there are no monsters in your closet." Said Anthony, he got up and went over to the closet, he turned on the light and showed it to her. She sighed in relief, it was just a normal closet, but what happened when daddy turned off the light, what if the scary man came out...what if he wanted to hurt daddy?

"Daddy." She cried, Anthony went over, and hugged her. She was shaking and crying, he just held her and softly hummed a random song off the top of his head. After awhile, she stopped shaking, and fell asleep he picked her up bridal style. And took her to his and Kalel's room, so she could sleep with them just incase.

"Anthony, what?" said Kalel, when Anthony walked in carrying Hayden.

"Nightmare." He whispered as he tucked her in, she nodded, and helped tuck Hayden in.

"Mommy?" Mumbled Hayden sleepily, Kalel smiled and gently kissed the top of her daughter's head as Anthony climbed in. Hayden smiled and snuggled inbetween them.


	4. Video games with Aunt Mari

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, faves and follows :D**

**Ok, so in chapter 2, I asked you guys to come up with prompts, like Hayden and Noah, in videos, or something like that. **

**And the wonderful, BluelightningXD suggested the kids joining their Aunt Mari, on Super Mari Fun Time! So here we go :D**

**If you have any suggestions, just leave a comment, or a pm and I'll definetly write it. It can be anything, from the kids in their dad's videos, to random fluff, and because the chapters are not chronological, you can pick their ages for the chapter.. (just remember their a week apart)**

**Anyway, here is Hayden and Noah joining Mari! enjoy**

* * *

Mari leaned against the back of the couch, wrinkling her nose at the particulary gross, episode of Spongebob. She gagged as Squidwar's toenail flew off, she looked down at Hayden and Noah, sitting on the floor eating potato chips...unfazed.

"You guys wanna do something?" She asked curiously, she'd agreed to babysit the kids for the weekend, while Anthony, Kalel, Ian, and Melanie were off on some...Youtube Con thing, and so far the kids were...good, energetic little monkeys one minute, and lazy couch potatos the next, but they were good.

"Like what?" Asked Hayden, as she and Noah looked back at their Aunt Mari, Mari pursed her lips in contemplation. Thay'd done all sorts of awesome things yesterday, and Friday like go to the park, go to the movies, and just basically hang out. She wanted to do something big, something that left a good impression, and proved she was the coolest honorary aunt in the history of honorary aunts. When she smirked.

"How'd you guys like to be in a video?" She asked, the two kids immediately jumped up excitedly.

"Look through the video games, I'll get the camera." Replied Mari, walking away. The two immediately went to the cabinet and searched for video games to play, once everything was set up, Mari started recording.

"Hey guys, this is going to be a super awesome episode of Super Mari Fun Time, because I have a couple of special guests this week!" Exclaimed Mari, motioning to the two nine year olds seated on either side of her.

"This is my niece Hayden and my nephew Noah, I'm watching them for the weekend and today they will be joining me for a special Super Mari Fun Time. " Noah and Hayden smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hi youtube!" Exclaimed the kids enthusiastically, grinning. This was their first time actually being in a video, and they were super excited to play with Aunt Mari.

"Ok, so the game is one the kids picked, so I have no idea what we're playing...what are we playing guys?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Toy Story 3!" Exclaimed Hayden.

"For Xbox live!" Exclaimed Noah, Mari smiled and handed them controllers.

"Ok then, lets get the show on the road, and play Toy Story 3." Said Mari, before the three of them commenced playing. The trio played the game, both children laughed as Aunt Mari tried to keep the cursing to a mimimum. Saying things like,

"Oh fu-udge" or "Shi-take mushrooms." Whenever she messed up. Mari laughed as Hayden and Noah cheered, and tried their best to explain things to her, instead of the other way around. They looked up when the doorbell rang, Noah and Hayden immediately abandoned their controlers and ran to the door. Mari chuckled and paused the recording, she didn't know how or why, but the kids had this wierd sixth sense, that made it so that they knew their parents were immediately at the door.

'They shouldn't be back this early though' she thought when she looked at the clock, her jaw dropped as she realized she'd completely lost track of time.

She opened the door, and smiled as the kids ran to their parents and warmly greeted them. It was pretty cute to see them interact with their kids, and alittle wierd...a good kind of wierd though.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the kids groaned in disappointment

"Can we stay with aunt Mari one more night ?" Asked Whiny, looking up at his parents with his big blue eyes, that he'd inherited from his father.

"Sorry little guy, you have school tommorrow." Said Ian, ruffling his hair making Noah pout.

"Guys come one, go pack up your stuff, we shall continue our game next weekend." Said Mari, the two kids groaned, they didn't want to go home just yet.

"C'mon, I know it was fun here at Aunt Mari's but we have to go." Said Kalel, as she and Melanie took the kids upstairs to collect their things.

" Thanks again for watching them for the weekend Mari." Sad Anthony, Mari shrugged.

"Its cool, we had loads of fun, they were overall pretty good. Had a little bit of trouble getting them to eat their veggies, but hey their kids, so thats a given, and we were just taping a video and playing Toy Story 3." She explained happily.

"Well thats good, great you guys had a nice time, and really thanks again."

"No trouble, I'd never miss out on hangin' with my fave niece and nephew." The children bounded down the stairs, and after saying good bye. Mari went back to the living room.

"Ok, so the kids went back home, so this will be to be continued next week, Sayonara." Said Mari into the camera before turning the camera off.


	5. Balls, Bruises and Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, and anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so here we have Daddy Ian and Noah, this takes place when Noah is around 5 hope you like it :D BTW, I used the name of my old school for Noah's and Hyden's, I'm not sure if there is an actual school caled that in Sacramento.**

* * *

Ian walked down the halls of New Vista Elementary, to the principal's office. He'd been at home editing the latest Smosh video, when he got a call from the principal's office, telling him to come pick up Noah early. Ian was...confused, he knew that Noah wasn't a bad kid, and rarely caused trouble in school...so...'What the heck?' He wondered.

When he saw his son sitting on a small bench outside the principal's office.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Asked Ian, kneeling down to Noah's eye level. Noah sniffled and looked up at Ian, whose blue eyes widened at the sight of the large bruise on his son's face. The five year old wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and cried on his dad's shoulder.

"Its ok bud, its ok daddy's gonna take care of it, ok?" Said Ian calmly, he was so going to end whoever decided to mess with his kid...unless it was another kid, in which case the other kid's parent would be the one feeling Ian's wrath.

"Mr. Hecox, right this way." Said the secretary, motioning for Ian to follow. Ian nodded and pulled away, Noah looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. Ian ruffled his son's hair comfortingly the principal was definetly going to hear an earful.

"I'll be right back ok bud?" Asked Ian, Noah reluctantly nodded, he sniffled trying to be a strong, grownup like daddy. Ian walked in to the principal's office, and sat down infront of him.

"Mr. Hecox, I'm sorry to bother you but we had a small...altercation with Noah," Said the Principal, trying to be as polite as possible. Ian lifted an eyebrow...altercation...Noah would'nt even kill a cockroach, he would know...he caught him once pleading with Melanie to keep one as a pet, trying to talk her out of killing it...he lost the argument.

"It was Recess, and someone hit him in the face with the tennis ball." Ian's eyes widened.

"A fucking tennis ball! Jesus, he's lucky a bruise was all he got, who did it? Was it on purpose ?" Asked Ian worriedly, a tennis ball to the face was no laughing matter.

"Thats where the altercation part comes in, while the ball was an accident someone called him a "crybaby" as he says, and he wanted to prove he wasn't a crybaby and...punched the other boy in the face." Explained the principal, Ian narrowed his eyes, his arms folded defensively.

"The other kid got in trouble too right?" He asked, the principal looked flabbergasted.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked Ian nodded in response.

"He started it by making fun of him first, yeah my kid is going to get a talking to about not fighting, violence doesn't solve everything, all of that good stuff. But y'know what, that other kid was making fun of him, for doing what any normal kid would do after getting hit in the face with a fucking ball. So I repeat, did the other kid get in trouble?" He asked, trying his best to remain calm.

He was very laid back, he liked to mess around, have fun, and make people laugh. But if you messed with his kid, for no reason that was a whole other story. The principal cleared his throat, his face flushing as he muttered somethings under his breath.

"You ok there ?" Asked Ian in confusion.

"You see Mr. Hecox, the boy who "taunted youe son was the superintendant's son and..." Ian immediately stood up angrily.

"So you're not going to do anything?! Bullshit!" Yelled Ian, before turning around and storming out of the office. He was extremely pissed now. Seriously? He wasn't going to do anything because some kid's dad was the fucking superintendant? what kind of world were they living in?

"Daddy?" Said Noah, Ian sighed and gently held his son's hand.

"C'mon bud lets get out of here." Said Ian, Noah looked up at him as they walked. His daddy seemed so...angry...

"Are you mad at me daddy?" He asked Ian looked down at him and knelt down infront of him.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the stupid principal and the other kid...still, you shouldn't punch people for no reason." Said Ian, simmering down.

"He was makin' fun of me." Said Noah, as if this was reason enough.

"Yeah but bud, I know more than anyone what its like when people make fun of you, it hurts...but you can't let it get to you. " Noah's blue eyes widened in shock. People made fun of his dad? But he was so cool! Ian chuckled at tthe five year old's face.

"I know right?" He said teasingly, making Noah giggle.

"Just walk the other way, and tell a teacher, or someone else from now on ok buddy." Said Ian, Noah nodded and hugged his dad. Still he wondered why anyone could ever make fun of his dad, his dad was his hero.


	6. Lunchtime - bring kids to work part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor do I own anyone associated wth them.**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews, faves, and follows they really mean alot to me :D**

**Now, I got two awesome suggestions, one from Tospringe, one from J. Goodfellow and one from Bluelightning XD, I'm going to do Tospringe's first , and mix it with J. Goodfellows's, hope you guys like it, and next chapter will be the rest of the "Lunchtime with Smosh"**

**Now, in this one, the kids are about 7 to 8 **

**Edit: Sorry for the wierd spacing in Smosh . com, fanfiction wouldn't let me add it in otherwise**

* * *

"C'mon daddy!" Exclaimed Hayden excitedly gripping Anthony's hand tightly, as she led him down the hall towards her classroom. Anthony chuckled, it was so cute how enthusiastic she was, still Anthony felt abit...nervous. For one thing, the rest of her classmates' parents were probably police, doctors or something along those lines. And he...did videos on Youtube.

So yes he was alittle bit nervous about facing them, which was why he'd almost considered having Kalel go with Hayden instead...until Hayden looked up with the puppy dog eyes, and he could not say no to his daughter's puppy dog eyes...ever.

"Uncle Ian and Noah!" Squealed Hayden happily, when she saw Ian and Noah.

"Hey Munchkin." Said Ian, picking her up and kissing her cheek, she smiled and hugged him. Behind her back Ian mouthed the words.

"You too?" to Anthony, Anthony nodded, clearly Noah had done the same thing to Ian. Noah went over and said hi to his uncle Anthony, when the teacher cleared her throat.

"Ok parents, class settle down settle down, now as we all know today is a very special day. Today, the children will get to hear all about their parents' jobs and spend an entire day at their work. Won't that be fun?" She asked, in an overly sweet voice, that made Ian and Anthony wonder if she was truly this way or just putting on a show.

"Would anyone like to go first?" She asked, immediately Hayden and Noah raised their hands...to Ian and Anthony's chagrin.

"Ok, Hayden, Noah come on up." Said the teacher, Ian and Anthony tried to avert their eyes from the other parents who were whispering and wondering why they were going up together."

"Hi, I'm Hayden Padilla"

"And I'm Noah Hecox."

"We're here together, because our daddies work together and have the same job, my daddy Anthony."

"Works with my dad Ian, to make videos on the internet, so please welcome."

"Smosh!" Exclaimed both children happily, the other children applauded, whilst the parents just looked at each other in confusion, and slowly clapped as Ian and Anthony made their way to the front of the class.

"Hey kids, I'm Anthony Padilla,"

"And I'm Ian Hecox, and as our wonderful children have said, we're youtubers which means we get paid to make youtube videos." Explained Ian, the kids gasped and murmured amongst themselves. The adults however looked very...disapproving.

"We have seven channels, one is our main Smosh Channel, where we upload comedy sketches, and every year we do a food battle, IanH which consists of Mailtime with Smosh where we look at all of the fan mail people send us, Lunchtime with Smosh, where we eat lunch and awnser twitter questions, and other random comedy sketches, Gametime with Smosh where we play videogames, AnthonyPadilla, where I post up random vlogs. Theres way more than that though." Explained Anthony, he was ignoring the looks of disapproval from the other parents.

And was concentrating on his daughter, who was smiling up at him.

"We also have a website called Smosh . com , where you can buy shirts, bracelets, bobbleheads, and all sorts of other cool stuff." Explained Ian, who was definetly feeling alot more confident at this moment. After all, who cared what they thought, the kids were enjoying it, especially Noah and Hayden.

"Any Questions?" Asked Anthony, the kids immediately raised their hands going "ooh! ooh! pick me!"

Both Anthony and Ian, began to feel abit more relaxed as the kids asked questions, and even asked them t show abit of what they did...which they did. And they could even see a few smiles coming from the parents, when one of the moms raised her hands. When one of the moms raised her hand.

"Do you actually allow your children to participate in the videos?" She asked in a rather snooty tone.

"Well, not really today will probably be the first time they'll actually be in a video." Said Anthony, slightly taken aback, the woman shrugged and went back to whispering to her friend.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Hecox and Mr. Padilla, that was very informative," Said the teacher, Ian and Anthony went back to their own kids, who high fived them.

After all of the other parents went up, it was time for the kids to go join their parents for the day.

"Where are we goin' now dad?" Asked Noah,

"We're going to go back home, leave the car there and get into Uncle Anthony's car and do a Lunchtime with Smosh, because its almost lunchtime." He explained as they got into the car and began to drive off.

"So what did you think bud, you think we did good?" He asked, Noah nodded excitedly making Ian chuckle.

Once they were home, they parked the car and left it in the garage, before getting into Anthony's ca and turning on the camera.

"Hey guys, welcome to another Lunchtime with Smosh, today is bring your kid to work with you day, so..." Ian pointed the camera back at Hayden and Noah in the backseat.

"Guess whose joining us today!"

"Hi Youtube!"

"Yay Youtube!"

Ian and Anthony chuckled, as Ian pointed the camera back at himself.

"Aren't they cute? So, kids what do you wanna get today?" Asked Ian,

"Pizza!" Awnsered Noah.

"Mcdonalds!" Awnsered Hayden.

"Awesome we can have a competition and see whose better, pizza or hamburger." Said Anthony, behind him Hayden beamed at up at Ian.

"Hamburgers are awesomer!" She replied, Noah scoffed.

"Are not, pizza is, everyone knows that." He replied, Ian and Anthony chuckled as the two enterd one of those "is not/is too battles.

"Well I guess we know what the kids are using for food battle. " Said Anthony.


	7. Lunchtime- bring kids to work part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, so here is Part 2 of the "Lunchtime w/ Smosh" Hope you guys like it :D sorry for the long wait...writer's block anyway, leave me some Twitter questions for Ian, Anthony, Noah and Hayden to awnser :D**

**Just remember that the kids are 9, so don't go too far**

* * *

"Are we gonna be in food battle then?" Asked Noah, Ian and Anthony looked to each other. True, they let their kids watch their videos now, but watching was a far cry from actually being in them, but hey if they let Ian's mom be in them. Then why shouldn't they be in them too...when they were thirteen, or for cameos.

"Sure, we can be awesome, super, totally, amazing team Hecox, versus the loser, wimpy, puny team Padillas." Said Ian teasingly, Hayden and Anthony smirked evilly.

"Uh, I think its the other way around." Said Anthony, the kids giggled as their dads, started an "is not/is too battle" When Ian pointed the camera at them.

"Guess what,guesswhat,guess what, " Said Hayden rapidly.

"What,what,what?" Asked Ian, making the tiny girl giggle.

"Firetruck!" She exclaimed pointing to a firetruck, outside. Ian pointed the camera at the firetruck as it sped by, finally they arrived at a Mcdonalds and pulled into the drive-thru.

"Ok kids, we're gonna sing the sitting in the drive-thru song ok?" Said Anthony, the kids' eyes lit up as they sang along with Anthony and Ian, when they finally pulled up and ordered their food. After getting their burgers and paying, they were headed to a pizza place...nearbye.

"Dude, why do they have, a chinese food place, a Mcdonalds, an I-hop, and a pizza place, all within the same block from each other?" Asked Anthony, taking notice of the four restaurants close together.

" Because people are lazy, " Awsered Ian as a matter of factly, making Anthony chuckle.

"Or like if they go to one place and hate it there, they could just walk to another." He replied, Once they'd gotten Pizza, they went home and sat down with Ian and Anthony at their usual spots and their kids sitting next to them.

"Eat your tomatos daddy." Scolded Hayden, once Anthony began to take the tomatos out of his burger, making him laugh.

"I'll start eating my tomatoes, when you eat your broccoli." He replied teasingly, making Hayden wrinkle her nose. Broccoli was so disgusting, but tomatoes were good, she wondered just how her daddy didn't like them.

"Broccoli is gross." She replied, making Anthony chuckle.

"Nuh-uh, tomatoes are grosser." He replied, holding up one of the slimy red slices. She squealed and tried to get away as Anthony held up the slice closer and closer. Ian and Noah chuckled, when Ian noticed Noah picking off the cheese off of his pizza.

"What're you doing?" He asked,

"taking away the cheese, I don't like the pizza cheese." He explained, Ian pointed the camera at himself.

"Yeah, for some reason, Noah has these rules for food like he'll take off the cheese thats already on the pizza, put parmesan cheese on it and eat it, he'll also only drink orange juice from his special cup." Explained Ian,

"So, do you have any weird rules when it comes to food?"

"I know Hayden can't drink soda unless its through a straw, like she won't touch her soda until you give her a straw. Theres more but, I can't say them off of the top of my head." Said Anthony, before Ian announced.

"Ok, well first bite!"

Each of them took their first bite ravenously,

"Anthony I think its time for something." Said Ian, Anthony looked down at Hayden.

"You wanna sing it with me?" He asked, she nodded excitedly and sang along with her dad to the finding twitter questions song. Anthony scrolled through his phone searching for a question to ask when he found one.


	8. Anthony vs daughter's boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so this is going to be a different chapter focus, at least until I have more than one Twitter question for me to continue :)**

**Ok, so Hayden is 15 in this chapter and has to deal with the dreaded bringing the boyfriend home to meet dad. And when Dad is a youtube sensation?...oh boy**

* * *

Anthony sat on the couch, glaring at the shaking boy infront of him. The boy cleared his throat sheepishly, and looked around for something else to focus on. When he noticed a picture on the wall, of what looked to be a younger version of himself and someone else High-fiving. The words, 'Friendship always wins' were printed fairly large, his eyes widened, wondering how he couldn't have realized sooner.

Hayden Padilla, and the picture, he immediately turned to Hayden's dad.

"Are you from Smosh?" He asked, Anthony smirked evilly.

"Yes, yes I am and I have the power of the internet on my side, so if anything happens to my daughter...if you hurt her in anyway...all I have to do, is tell my legions of fans to do so and you will be miserable." Said Anthony coldly, he remained smirking as the boy grew increasingly pale.

"So, let me lay some rules down for you...you will bring her home safely, you will not kiss her, you will not touch any part below her shoulders, you will not do anything that could make her go to prison, you will bring her home on time, if not earlier. Do I make myself clear?" He asked Sternly.

The guy nodded his head, he'd seen a few Smosh videos, and it was jarring to see the same guy, from those videos threatning him for even daring to talk to his daughter. He still couldn't believe he missed that they were related though.

"Ok, I'm ready." Said Hayden, as she walked in in a blouse and skinny jeans. The guy looked up at her, letting out a relieved sigh. Now that he thought about it, there was a large resemblance between Hayden and her dad in the upperface department.

She had his eye color, his eyeshape, and cheekbones...how could he have missed that?

"What?" She asked with a teasing smile, he looked at Anthony who glared at him. He chuckled nervously and shook his head, Hayden immediately looked at her dad who smiled at his little girl.

"Tyler go wait outside please." She asked, Tyler didn't need to be told twice, he immediately got up and sped out of the room.

"Did you bring up your powers over the internet again?" She asked, Anthony tried to hide a smile and looked away, making his daughter groan.

"Daddy, I told you to stop threatning my boyfriends." She whined, adding a pout for emphasis making Anthony chuckle. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Honey, its in the dad guide book that as your dad, I'm supposed to embarrass you infront of your friends, threaten your friends, and nag you about stuff like cleaning your room." He replied, making Hayden scoff and look away. He remembered when she was younger, she used to say he was her number one...that there would be no boyfriends.

But Anthony knew that eventually his little girl would be interested in guys...even if she did pick losers.

"Y'know honey, if things don't work out with Taylor or whatever his name is...Noah is-"

"Ok dad, I know where this is going, and Noah is my friend, just my friend slash brother." Said Hayden, her dad never liked any of her boyfriends, and was always telling her she and Noah would look cute together. Likewise, Noah told her that Uncle Ian didn't like any of his girlfriends, and tried to push him to get together with her.

Not just that, but if she knew anything about her fans, there were fanfics and fanart of her and Noah, Anthony shrugged in response.

He and Ian knew the kids liked each other...they were both just too shy to admit it, and really Anthony wouldn't mind if Hayden dated Noah. At least he could trust his best friend's kid, more than these idiots his daughter brought home.

"Be back home early, don't get into trouble, don't do anything illega and-" He stopped when Hayden hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Got it, love you daddy." Anthony watched as his daughter left, he sighed and sat back down in his chair. He looked up at the old pictures of him and Ian, family pictures lined the wall alongside them. His thoughts trailing to his daughters and son, they were growing up so fast...where had the time gone?


	9. Ian is bored - Baby Noah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, Can I just say how awesome you guys are ? Thnx for commenting, faving, following all that good stuff. I'm super greatful you guys like this story so much :D**

**Anyway, please send more twitter questions and thank you to for suggesting one. :D**

**Anyway, this takes place when Noah is just a baby enjoy :D**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is bored so today, I'm with my baby boy for the day, 'cuz Melanie's at her mom's house taking care of her." Explained Ian, before pointing to the baby on the floor, chewing on a teething ring. The baby smiled up at him, and squealed as he shook the teething ring, making Ian chuckle.

He pointed the camera back to himself.

"I don't know about you guys, but my kid is firetrucking adorable." Said Ian proudly as he went over and set the camera down. Positioning it to get a good look at what they were doing, before sitting down. Noah, crawled over to his daddy, still holding the teething ring in hand.

"Whats that buddy? whats that?" He asked, in a baby voice. Noah sat down, and chewed on the ring again his blue eyes stared at the camera as Ian pulled him onto his lap.

"Ahtah!" Exclaimed the baby, pointing to the camera and looking up at Ian with wide eyes.

"Yeah, thats camera bud!" Said Ian, chuckling as Noah looked from the camera to Ian and cuddeled up to his daddy. He didn't like the strange thing on the table.

"Aww, its ok the camera's not bad." Said Ian reassuringly, Noah peeked out from behind his daddy's jacket and held up his teething ring to the camera. Ian's smile faded as Noah began whimpering, and reaching out to the kitchen. Which usually meant he was hungry...

"Feeding time." Said Ian excitedly, as he picked up Noah, and balanced him with one arm while simoultaneously holding up the camera.

He set the camera down, and sat the baby down in the high chair, he giggled as Ian was playing Peek-a-boo with him off camera as he got some baby food. He was sure to not get the squashed banana, since Noah hated the banana one.

"Ok, now, I'm going to attempt to feed my baby, anyone whose ever tried this, knows that babies always spit up...so yeah, you might see alot of spit up." He replied, before putting on Noah's bib on him and taking off the lid.

"By the way, babyfood smells...pretty good, but I saw this one british kid on Youtube's reaction to eating it. I don't think I'll be trying it on an Ian is bored anytime soon..." Said Ian, as he fed Noah.

"Mmm, thats right its yummy right little guy?" Asked Ian, while this part was always messy he liked doing it. He chuckled as Noah kept on spitting it up, and had to be constantly cleaned up by Ian...when he noticed his son's eyes beginning to droop.

"Ok, I'm ending it here cuz, its time for a nap so leave anymore suggestions for Ian is bored down below." Said Ian before turning off the camera. He took off Noah's bib and got him out of the seat, carrying him to his room. He softly hummed and gently rubbed his son's back, before sitting down on the rocking chair in the nursery.

Noah began to whimper alittle when Ian gently shushed him

"Hey its ok, its ok, Daddy's here...daddy's here...I'll always be right here." Said Ian,gently rubbing the baby's back. Noah stopped whimpering...his little hands clinging to Ian's shirt as his eyelids began to droop...his ear pressed against Ian's chest.

"Goodnight bud." whispered Ian, as he gently set Noah down on the crib and tucked him in before lightly kissing his forehead. He cast one last glance to make sure he was alright, before going to the kitchen to clean everything up and get the video camera.


	10. Lunchtime - bring kids to work part 3

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them.**

**Thanks to J. Goodfellow and DCblack for your amazing twitter questions. and here is the last chapter in the Lunchtime with Smosh...next time I do one of these lunchtime chapters, I'll let you know before hand and ask for twitter questions before posting it :D anyway.**

**EDIT: due to recent events (Kalel and Anthony's engagement..Yay!), I have changed it, Hayden is no longer born out of wedlock, and...yeah, I'm going to change it.**

* * *

" smoshanthony and smoshian do your kids know what dixon cider is?! #lunchtime" Read Anthony, trying not to laugh.

"Um, do they mean the drink or the video?" Asked Ian, when Noah looked up at him curiously.

"Can I see?" He asked, he'd never seen that one before, his parents only let him watch certain Smosh videos and was excited about a potential new one.

"Um...when your older." Said Ian, Hayden and Noah looked at their dads questioningly. Hayden opened her mouth to ask something when her dad asked another question.

"Smoshian do your kids know y u hate barbershop pole? #lunchtime"

"No." Said Ian almost immediately, making Noah tilt his head to the side. He wondered why his dad was avoiding the questions? They weren't that bad.

"Is this a grownup thing?" He asked, Ian nodded and ruffled his son's brown hair.

"Trust me buddy, you'll know when you're older." Said Ian, children were growing up too fast in his opinion. He wanted to keep his son as innocent and naive as long as possible.

"But I wanna knnow now." Pouted Noah, making Hayden giggle.

"Trust me, theres a very, very good reason why I hate barbershop pole." Said Ian with a small smile, Hayden peeked over, trying to get a glimpse of the Twitter questions. Anthony gently poked her sides making her squeal and jump up.

"What was that?" Asked Ian teasingly.

"I don't like it when people tickle my sides, I'm really, really ticklish there." Explained Hayden trying to avoide her father's pokes as he filtered through the Twitter question.

"Oh, found one for the kids 'Can Noah and Hayden do gangnam style or Harlem shake?' #lunchtime" Hayden gasped and smiled up at the camera before going around and dragging Noah off by the arm.

"Incase you couldn't tell, Hayden loves dancing." Said Anthony, it was true. Hayden danced around in her room, with the music on the highest decibel as possible. She was always dancing around and laughing, he and Ian chuckled as the kids turned on the music and danced to Gangnam style.

"Do I detect wedding bells?" Teased Ian, Anthony chuckled...although now that he thought about it, Hayden and Noah did look cute together.

"I don't know, maybe your mom's dream of having little Padicox children running around will come true." Joked Anthony, Ian tossed him a mock glare before laughing. Once the dance was over they sat back down where Anthony went to look for more Twitter questions.

"Ok last question, SmoshIan and SmoshAnthony How did you feel when Melanie and Kalel told you they were pregnant? #Lunchtime " Noah and Hayden immediately perked up and looked at each of their dads with rapt interest. Anthony smiled at his daughter and dragged her over to his lap making her giggle.

"Well, believe it or not, Hayden was a surprise baby." Said Anthony affectionately, making Hayden beam up at him.

"Kalel had been sick for a few weeks, we just thought it was the flu. Until one day, Kalel decided 'Hey lets go to the doctor to see if I'm pregnant, just in case.' So we went, and after waiting for what seemed like forever, they did all these tests and it turns out she was...I remember feeling all of these different emotions, I was nervous and kind of scared. At the time, Kalel and I were both pretty young, we'd only been married for a year, our schedules were also pretty chaotic...and I was worried I wouldn't be a good dad."

Hayden looked up at her daddy in shock, really? but daddy was an awesome daddy! at least she and mommy thought so.

" Not really having a father figure, no one was around to help me or show me how to be a good dad. I remember thinking all sorts of negative things, and imagining every possible thing that could go wrong. I never really told Kalel though, then that changed when we saw our baby, in the sonogram...and...I was so excited...because...this baby was ours, she was beautiful, and perfect, just like her mother...there was this feeling inside of me, and my doubts went away." He explained, hugging his daughter who cuddled up close to Anthony and kissed his cheek.

"And ever since then, I consider myself lucky to have a beautiful wife, and a beautiful daughter."

Ian smiled and turned to his son who looked up at him, with large blue eyes.

"My story is...well, Melanie and I had gotten married, and we'd been tryng to have a baby for a long time. But, no matter what we did, during the first few months, nothing worked. And then, Kalel told us she was pregnant and Melanie and I were surprised. We decided that God had a really wierd sense of humor, and then, one day...Mel told me she was pregnant. I remember hugging her, kissing her alot, and twirling her around. I was so excited...we both were..." Said Ian, smiling at his son, who hugged Ian tightly.

"On that note, spend time with your kid, little siblings, younger cousins, neices and nephews. And happy bring your kid to work day, and cya next time.


	11. Comments and comforts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, faves and follows they mean so much to me. Suggest what you'd like to see next on Daddy Smosh!**

**Hayden is around 12 **

**Warning: this chapter also deals with Bullying **

**edit:I'm so sorry I uploaded it half finished, I was half asleep when I uploaded it and forgot to save. Here's the finished result enjoy :D**

* * *

Hayden stared up at the clock, there were only five seconds left of class...she'd been double checking to make sure. She wanted the day to be over, so that she coud go home and watch the newest Smosh video. Technically though, it wasn't really about the video, but more along the lines of wanting to read the comments.

Her dad and Uncle Ian had let her be in the video, it wasn't a major role, but she was still excited. And she especially couldn't wait to go home, and read the comments. Hayden liked to look at the comments, because she found it interesting what people thought. Finally, the school bell rang, and Hayden was among the first out the door. She immediately stopped and began to fix her unruly dark hair, when her crush walked by.

"Hey Padilla." Said the eighth grade boy, winking at her Hayden smiled and waved back at him. She was interrupted from her thoughts by hearing a car horn. Immediately, she ran to her dad's car.

"You did that on purpose." Said Hayden putting on her seatbelt, Anthony smirked innocently.

"What? me? of course not sweetie, how was your day at school?" He asked, Hayden smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, is it up yet?" She asked excitedly, making Anthony chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Yes honeybun, its up but remember not all Youtube comments are nice." Said Anthony, he recalled a few of the coments on his and Ian's first videos and how cruel they were. And his daughter was very...sensitive, he didn't want her to get hurt because of some stupid trolls. Hayden smiled up at her dad excitedly.

"I know, but don't worry daddy, I'll be ok." She replied, Anthony smiled softly unsure of whetther to believe her or not. Once they were home, Hayden ran to her room, tossed her backpack onto her bed and got on her computer. She immediately clicked on the video and scrolled through the comments...when one immediately caught her eye.

"_Dude the gurl in the vid is so fat!"_

Hayden looked down at her stomach...was she really? She looked up and read more of them.

"_Omg has she never heard of a comb?"_

_"C'mon guys, be respectful she's Anthony's daughter be nice."_

_"Wait, that fat cow came from Anthony? wow, she got all of Kalel's ugly, and none of his sexyLOLOLOL"_

On and on they went...Hayden bit her lip, and sniffled as she felt hot tears come to her eyes...she wiped away her tears, trying hard not to cry. She'd been expecting this...so why did it hurt so much? she wondered.

She turned the computer off and layed dwn on her bed...her stomach was growling, and she could smell her dad's cooking. The fat comments were rolling around in her mind, as she laid on her bed.

At school, the other girls made fun of her because she preffered to spend time by herself...because she got good grades and was a "teacher's pet"...because she wasn't good in P.E...because of her looks. At least at school she knew who they were, and vice vera.

But online, she had no idea who they were or why they said those thing. She didn't know any of them, she'd never done anything to them...so why were they saying all of those mean things? After a few minutes her dad walked in to find her on the bed.

"Hayden, you ok?" Asked Anthony worriedly, Hayden nodded and curled up in her blankets. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten lunch at school, she never did since school food sucked. So she was really hungry...but she couldn't get those fat comments out of her mind.

"Not hungry." She replied, Anthony sat on her bed and gently ran his hand through her dark hair, he had a feeling why.

"I'm a fat...and ugly...and a freak...and...and...and..." She cried, burying her face in her pillow and crying. Anthony's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?" He asked,

"Everyone...the kids at school, even people I don't know on the internet think I'm fat and ugly daddy!" She whimpered, as she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, her face was red and tearstained. Anthony shook his head and hugged her, he had no idea this was going on.

And what she said...was that what the comments said? were the kids at school really that cruel?

"Baby,you're not fat...this is going to sound cliche, but you're perfect the way you are. And its true, they're just a bunch of idiots, who can't see how wonderful, and amazing you are...they don't see what your mom and I see, a beautiful, talented, smart girl. " Said Anthony sincerely, Hayden sniffled as Anthony wiped away her tears.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded and gently kissed her forehead.

"Has this ever happened to you?" She asked, Anthony sighed and nodded once more.

"When I was your age, alot of people used to make fun of me because of my nose or my hair. Even when your uncle Ian and I started Smosh, there were always those comments, saying how stupid we were, how we sucked, we should kill ourselves, all sorts of stuff like they hurt? yes...alot...but in the end, they don't matter." Said Anthony, he remembered when they were first starting out...

The first few negative comments had shaken his confidence, until Ian convinced him that they should keep going. and look where that got them? They were famous, married to beautiful women, had tons of amazing fans, and had more than they could ever want.

"So, what should I do?" She asked, sitting up with the biggest kicked puppy face he'd ever seen.

"against the kids at school, report them to the principal, you'll be all the better for it. Against the ones on the internet, you can block their comments,and report them." He explained, she nodded and smiled up at him, feeling alot better than before.

"Thankyou daddy."

"You're welcome." Said Anthony, she smiled and followed him out the door, feeling at least alittle bit better than before.


	12. Noah X Hayden- tumblr discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them...**

**Thanks to The Gingey Gamer for this awesome idea :D**

**also, do you guys ship Noah x Hayden ? I wonder XD anyway, leave anymore sugestions for Daddy Smosh, and enjoy the next chapter :D**

**Hayden and Noah are 15**

* * *

"Why do you look at that?" Asked Noah, he was on the bed, finishing up his homework, when he noticed Hayden on Tumblr, looking through Ianthony stuff.

"Because I think its hilarious...and some are cute." She replied, unlike Noah, Hayden thought the Ianthony fanfics and drawings were kind of funny, and a few were adorable...she still did not approve of 'Milk' though. While Hayden thought they were just plain disturbing, then again, they were writing fanfics and stuff about their dads...so she didn't blame him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, before going back to his homework...casting a small glimpse at Hayden, they'd been best friends for as long as the other could remember...but now...well...there were these strange feelings anytime she was near...

he thought she was...cute...he sighed and went back to doing his homework, Hayden looked back at him, when he put his head down. She'd never admit it...but, when she read fanfics...sometimes she pretended they were talking about her and Noah instead...she liked him...but they were friends and nothing more.

She turned back to the computer screen, when she found a tag that caught her eye.

"Hey Noah, c'mere." Said Hayden, Noah looked up and sat next to her. Hayden clicked on a 'HaydenXNoah tag' immediately the two teens' eyes widened, at the pictures. There were screenshots taken from their videos made into GIFS, pictures of them, and a few fan ones of them...both teens turned bright, tomatoe red.

"Um...wow..." Said Noah in embarrasment...as they looked through the captioned pictures, his blue eyes widened.

"Yeah..." Replied Hayden, playing with a strand of her hair...she looked at one that was clearlt taken from one of their vids. She and Noah lip-synched to random songs, and made music videos based on the songs, it involved alot of hugging, dancing, and touching. Which admittedly, gave their fans alot of material... They jumped up, and Hayden immediately shut down the browser when Ian walked in.

"Hey kids I..." he stopped, when he noticed their...odd behavior

"Whats going on here?" He asked suspiciously, the two teens looked at each other before smiling up at Ian innocently.

"Nothing dad/nothing Uncle Ian." They replied simultaneously, Ian looked from one teen to the other.

"Keep the door open and anyway, Hayden are you staying for dinner?" He asked, she smiled and immediately stood up.

"No thanks its fine, I have...stuff, a...and I have to write out our n-next video, so I'll see you later." She replied, as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. Ian looked at his son who shrugged his shoulders in response.

Hayden sighed, as she walked down the street to her house, she knew it was very hypocritical of her to be ok with Ianthony stuff, and freak out when it came to her and Noah...but that was different, Ianthony was just something she joked with her dad with...this...

She liked Noah...but she wasn't sure he felt the same way.

"Hey!" She turned around to see Noah run after her, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So...um...if you want...I can like ...um..." He mentally punched himself in the face, for being such an idiot.

"W-walk me home?" She offered.

"Yeah...um...so, what do you think we should do for the next video?" He asked, changing the subject, she smiled and both teens walked down the street talking about what they should do, ignoring what they'd seen...but deep down, neither could get it out of their mind.

"So...I'll cya at school tommorrow." Said Hayden, once they were in front of her house. She looked up into his blue eyes...she'd always liked his blue eyes...he gently brushed some of her bangs from her face...both closed their eyes and slowly leaned in...when the door immediately opened.

"Oh thats why you didn't want me opening the door." Said Joey, behind him Anthony and Kalel sighed very annoyed. Hayden and Noah cmiled and tried to stifle giggles, before Hayden turned back and walked past Joey, who'd been apparantly on his way out.

Noah smiled and walked back home...the almost kiss in his mind.


	13. Ian is bored- playing with Bukki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so BlueLightiningXD suggested an Ian is bored, where the kids, Ian and Anthony play with Kabuki, sorry its so short though, my creative juices weren't flowing as well :(**

**The kids are around 7...**

**so many suggestions XD I love you guys :D, I promise next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will feature more Ian and Noah as you guys have suggested :D what would you guys like to see?**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is bored. So today, Hayden and Anthony brought over their cat Kabuki, before they take her to the vet. So today, we're going to have some fun." He replied, pointing the camera, as Hayden set Kabuki on the ground. The feline looked around at its surroundings, before jumping onto the couch.

"Look Bukki, Buk-bu." Called Hayden, pulling out a small toy mouse and holding it out to Bukki, who was batting it with her paw.

"Noah took out a laser pointer, and pointed it at the ground. The brown tabby, immediately jumped down and began to chase the dot, trying to snatch it with her paws.

"Can we get a cat dad?" Asked Noah, smiling up at Ian innocently.

"We have two dogs, and a guinea pig and you still want more?" He asked, teasingly,Noah nodded. He loved animals, and was always bringing home strays, even if they already did have Charlie, Batman, and Robin...but while Batman and Robin were puppies, Charlie was really old.

"Well, Cats are better." Said Anthony, petting Bukki, as she rubbed against his legs affectionately.

"Right." He replied jokingly. Hayden picked up the cat and cradeled her in her arms, doing a few baby voices.

"She babies Bukki alot, even though Buk's older than she is." Explained Anthony to the camera, as Hayden snuggled up to Kabuki. Noah smiled and gently pet her head, Charlie was abit too old now to like being picked up anymore.

"Has she had kittens yet? " Asked Noah, looking up at Anthony, who chuckled knowing what his godson was implying.

"Trust me kiddo, if Buk had kittens, I'd have given you one already." He replied, Noah groaned slittle before going back to petting Buki. After another hour, Anthony and Hayden left, having to take Kabuki to the vet to be checked up.

"Well that was fun, so I'll see you next time, leave any comments on what you want to see on the next Ian is bored, and I'll see you later." Ian shut off the camera and set it down.


	14. Gametime with Noah and Hayden- SCP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok so, The Gingey Gamer has requested yet another Noayden chapter so here we go :D**

**They're 15 in this.**

**Also, what Hayden and Noah do on their channel is inspired by their dad's original videos like the Power Rangers and Pokemon theme songs. They get pre existing songs, and while they lip-synch, they do an original music video based on the song. And make it seem like an actual music video**

**And to those of you who requested more Ian and Noah, not to worry, I got a couple of really amazing ideas suggested to me that I'm going to be using XD **

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm Noah and this is my friend Hayden, so today's April Fools day, and we thought it would be cool for April Fool's day to switch it up. So, while Hayden and I are doing a gametime with Smosh, our dads will be doing a video on our channel." Explained the brown haired teen, beside him Hayden pointed below.

"So click on the link below to see the hilariousness...I wish I was with them right now, because we're going to be playing something called SCP:Containment Breach, and I know what SCP's are...why would you pick a horror game?" She asked incredulously. He chuckled and held her hand, his blue eyes looking into her big brown ones.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here by you ok?" She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, well since its a one player, I'll be doing the looking and she's going to be doing the walking." He replied, She groaned and took a deep breath. Hayden didn't like scary things, she never really saw the appeal in giving yourself nightmares, and scaring yourself half to death. She was only playing this game, because Noah said they needed to do something, their dad's had never done before.

"Ok, you ready?" He asked. She smiled nervously and shook her head.

"Ok, get your game on." He replied, making her giggle. she already had a bad feeling, as the loading screen appeared, and they began in a white , prison cell like room.

"Are we in jail?" Asked Noah, as he made the camera look around.

"No SCP's are like these monsters and other strange objects that have been captured by this organization, full of mad scientists...sort of like how in Jurassic Park it was like an island full of Dinosaurs. Same basic premise, only with monsters. They send in test subjects on the monsters." She explained, earning her a questioning look from Noah.

"Ok, how is it, I'm the Horror nerd, and you hate scary stuff, but you know what SCP's are and I don't?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"Because I go on Tvtropes alot, and I saw this thing about SCP, so I clicked on it...I could not sleep for weeks." She replied, when the door in the game opened.

"Ok, we're supposed to follow him...at least I think thats what he said." Said Noah, Hayden bit her lip and made the character walk behind the guard.

"It looks like a hospital."

"Thats because it pretty much is." She replied, when they went up to the room, Hayden gasped at the sight of the SCP.

"Oh my god why him!" She cried, "This SCP kills you if you don't keep eye contact...and we have a blinking meter, that goes off." She explained, Noah chuckled nervously.

"Yeah we're fucked." He replied, Hayden screamed as the SCP killed the other inmates, and everything went dark. She looked up from behind her hands.

"Ok, its ok, its just a game." Said Noah, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She nodded, and after taking another breath, the two kept on playing. Hayden screamed and jumped up out of her seat a few times, each time Noah comforted her and encouraged her to keep going. She wanted to stop, but she also wanted to prove that she was strong...that she wasn't afraid of anything.

It backfired when she fell out of her chir, once the monster killed their character.

"Are you ok?" Asked Noah, helping her up.

"I'm a chicken." She said sadly, he smiled and gently brushed some bangs out of her hair. Ok, he probably should've listened to her about not playing a scary game.

"No you're not, trust me you were doing great." He replied, she looked up at him and smiled...both leaned in slowly, when Ian and Anthony walked in. Immediately the two teens stopped and looked at the camera.

"And thats all we have time for, leave a comment, don't forget to like, fave and subscribe, and especially don't forget to check out our dads' video." Said Hayden energetically, both hers and Noah's faces were as red as tomatoes.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other in confusion, wondering why their children were acting so...strange.


	15. Cuts and Scrapes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so alot of you suggested I do something with Noah and Ian, so I'm going to be combining this chapter with Katie's prompt of Noah getting hurt, when He's four **

**As stated before, Noah is 4**

* * *

Noah ran around the back yard excitedly, laughing as he chased around the puppies he'd named Batman and Robin. Ian sat on the patio, keeping a close watch, while also uploading the latest video they'd finished shooting earlier. The twenty nine year old immediately looked up when he heard his son cry out.

Ian set the laptop aside and rushed over to Noah on the ground, sitting on the ground crying. Blood trailing down his knee, as he cried.

"Its ok bud, its ok, wanna tell me what happened?" He asked calmly, so as not to further scare him. Noah sniffled and poiinted to a sharp rock nearbye,.

"You slipped and skinned your knee?" He asked, Noah sniffled and nodded, he'd been chasing Batman and Robin when he'd tripped and fallen on the rock. He lifted his arms up, wanting his daddy to pick him up and make him feel better.

Ian gently scooped him up in his arms, and set him down on the chair, Noah whimpered.

"It...it hurts daddy." He cried, his blue eyes looking up into his daddy's own. Ian smiled sympathetically, he remembered getting tons of scrapes, cuts and bruises when he was Noah's age, because of how rambunctious he used to be.

"I know bud, sit tight, daddy's going to make it better ok?" Said Ian, lightheartidly, trying to make Noah feel better. After getting the first aid kit, he cleaned up the scrape, and sprayed abit of disinfectant on it. Noah groaned, and whimpered.

"Dad, that hurts." He whined, Ian ruffled his son's hair.

"Sorry bud, I hate this stuff too but its going to help make it better." He explained, Noah scrunched his face up in confusion.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah, this stuff is supposed to help by getting rid of all of the germs, thats why it stings, because its getting rid of all the bad stuff." He explained, before pulling out two bandaids.

"Now, do you want the Power Rangers one or the Batman one?" He asked, trying not to laugh as his son looked especially deep in thought. Noah looked from one to the other, before pointing to the Batman one.

"Batman." He replied, smiling up at his dad, who smiled and put that one on him.

"Mommy kisses my booboos." He replied, when Ian stood up without kissing his knee. Ian chuckled, and replied.

"Oh right, silly me." Teasingly, before kissing his son's knee, beffore standing up.

"C'mon, theres this huge tub of ice cream in the freezer, and I don't know about you, but its getting way too hot out here." Said Ian, Noah beamed up at his dad in delight. Following after him as they went inside...

Later that day, Melanie sighed as she came home from a long day at work...she smiled when she saw her boys asleep on the couch, Noah was curled up beside Ian, who had an arm around him. She went over and after putting the ice cream back, covered them in a blanket before snuggling in beside Ian, who smiled and wrapped his other arm around her.

Noah opened his eyes and smiled, his knee didn't hurt as much as earlier...he sighed and clung to his daddy's side, before going back to sleep.


	16. Death of Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or anyone associated with them.**

**Ok guys, I'm going to use Anon's suggestion of Charlie dying, and Noah's reaction. After this, I'm going to need more suggestions, so please leave a review of what else you'd like to see on Daddy Smosh, thanks for the faves, comments, and follows, and read on :D**

**Noah is 7**

* * *

Noah bounded up the stairs, towards his room. He'd just finished playing with Hayden and Kabuki, and decided to go upstairs to feed Charlie while his dad went to go edit. He went into his room, and smiled at the sight ogf the old guinea pig, Even if Charlie couldn't play as much as he used to. Noah still liked the old guinea pig, he loved animals and Charlie was arguably, his favorite out of him, Batman and Robin.

He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the old guinea pig as huddled into a corner, looking like he was asleep. Then again, Charlie did that most of the time nowadays...

Still, Charlie was usually awake when it came to lunchtime...he gently petted the guinea pig's back...still nothing. He softly called out Charlie's name...slowly getting alittle louder...and alittle bit louder...but still Charlie did not move. He inched Charlie's food nearer...nothing...

"Charlie...please wake up charlie..." He creied, beginning to get scared, why wasn't Charlie waking up? was he sick? was he really that sleepy? what was wrong with him?

Tears begn to prickle in his eyes, as he continued to try and wake him up...seconds became minutes...which eventually turned into an hour... The seven year old fell to his knees, and looked inside the Charlie's cage...he had a feeling Charlie wasn't going to wake back up.

Was this because he said he wanted a kitty? was Charlie mad at him? was that why he didn't wake up?

"I'm sorry Charlie...I didn't mean it...I don't want a kitty, I want you Charlie...Please wake up Charlie...please?" He cried.

"Noah? whats wrong?" Asked Ian, opening the door, he'd been on his way to get his son to ask him what he wanted to eat. When he heard his son crying, Noah sniffled and looked back at him.

"Charlie won't wake up daddy, I think he's mad at me." He cried, Ian immediately knelt down beside him and gently took Charlie out of his cage. The guinea pig's body was cold and limp, Ian tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"Fix him daddy." Said Noah, looking up at Ian expectantly his daddy could do anything, surely he could fix Charlie...right?

Ian sighed, as his son looked up at him with big tearful, innocent blue eyes...he knew that he was still in that stage where kids thought their parents could do anything...and it hurt to know that was about to come crashing down,

"I can't Noah, this is one thing daddy can't fix." Said Ian, Noah's eyes widened and tears fell down his now red cheeks. Ian sighed and wiped away his own tears, before standing up and wrapping Charlie in the guinea pig's old blanket and gently placing him in a shoebox.

"Why won't he wake up?" Ian knelt down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. He sighed once more, wondering how he was supposed to explain the concept of death to a seven year old.

"W- well, Charlie, he was really old...and when things get old, people, animals, trees, plants...our bodies...they...they get weaker, and..." He stopped, when Noah just looked up at him in confusion.

"See, Charlie's just...in a really deep sleep, but the thing is...he's in a wonderful place called Heaven, and in Heaven, he won't be hungry, he won't be sleepy or thirsty...he's going to be safe and happy." Explained Ian, as best as he could. Noah hugged his daddy tightly and cried into his shirt, Ian hugged him back wondering what he was supposed to do now...


	17. Hayden and Noah together at last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so The Gingey Gamer has suggested yet another Noayden chapter, after this I'm going to do Anon's prompt of the kids with Ian and Anthony on their first plane ride :D *takes sip of coconut drink***

**After the plane ride I was thinking of doing Noah and Hayden joining a Gamebang, you guys get to come up with the game and the punishment, the kids will be 11 in that chapter so get creative!**

**Oh, and you get to select the teams, so get creative XD**

**Noah and Hayden are 16**

* * *

"Centennial Bonfire"

Two words that made Hayden cringe, it was a mandatory event celebrating their one hundred year old school. There was going to be a huge bonfire at the beach, and it was basically going to be a huge event...Oh how she wished she could get out of it.

But here she was at the beach, walking along the shore as the Ocean waves pushed and pulled. She looked up as Noah joined her, and she had to admit...he looked very, very hot.

"Dude, the party's over there." Said Noah, motioning to the large crowd apparantly Hayden had wandered very far away .

"You know I don't like parties, besides isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?" She asked, trying to hide the twinge of jealousy in her voice. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"We...um...we kind of broke up...a week ago." He replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

'Its fine, I mean...neither of us really...connected y'know?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes, he knew this was a huge cliche...it was like the ending of a cheesy, romance flick, the guy breaks up with his girlfriend, only to realize he was in love with his best friend...cue the romantic sunset, and the beach...he wondered when the Award Bait song, or the Pop ballad was going to come on.

He would know, since alot of videos required him to watch cheesy romance flicks to get the mood right.

Hayden nodded, the two teens stood there in awkward silence, when he gently brushed some hair from her face...the two leaned in and kissed...no interruptions.

He wrapped her arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck...both swore they could hear cheesy romantic music coming on.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"I've always loved you...I don't know why it took me such a long time to tell you, but I do...and I know this is like the epitome of movie cliches, but...I...I..." Hayden stopped, having gone speechless...he smiled and brushed away her bangs.

"Me too..." He replied, he got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Hayden Padilla, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, she nodded and smiled at him...kissing his lips.

"Yes Noah Hecox, I d- will..I will." She replied, trying to mask her flub...they kissed again, as the sun set, and the bonfire was lit.


	18. Hayden's first period

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I know I said I was going to upload a Gamebang chapter, but its not coming out the way I want to it. So, I'm just going to leave the idea on pause, until I get my creative juices flowing. So, this chapter is going to focus on Hayden and Kalel's mother/ daughterness when Hayden gets her first period.**

**Afterwards, I'll continue the Vidcon one, that J. Goodfellow suggested:D**

**Because this chapter is about Hayden's first period, and I know some people are uncomfortable about that sort of thing, you can just skip this one and wait for tommorrow's update, if this makes you uncomfortable.**

**BTW, this actually did happen to my sister.**

* * *

Hayden slowly opened her eyes, today was her twelfth birthday! She smiled, at the thought that she was finally a pre-teen...she furrowed her brows when she felt something wet.

She knew she hadn't peed on the bed...and even if there was rain last night, there was no leak. She sat up and removed the covers...her brown eyes widened at the sight of blood on her bed. She began to hyperventilate, and screamed at the top of her lungs, Kalel immediately ran in.

"Sweetie what-" Kalel stopped when she saw the blood on the sheets.

Hayden immediaately looked up at her mother for an awnser.

"Mom whats going on, why is there blood all over my bed? Am I sick? what?" She asked rapidly, Kalel calmly placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Calm down, it's perfectly normal for girls your age." Said Kalel calmly, Hayden looked down at the blood, this was normal?

"How long does it go on for?" She asked, surely this was only a one day thing right? this couldn't possibly be forever right?

"It depends on your age, but usually they last about a week." Explained Kalel, Hayden sighed ok, a week was...ok,

"Just for a week?" She asked, Kalel nodded, maybe listening to her mother and talking to Hayden would've been a better thing to do.

"Just for a week, every time of the month." Hayden looked up at her mother in shock.

"This isn't a onetime thing?" She asked, Kalel shook her head, and ran a hand through her daughter's dark hair.

"Nope, this is for the rest of your life until you hit menopause." Explained Kalel, Hayden groaned, and stood up slowly. Her mother quickly removed her sheets, and handed Hayden a pad directing her to the bathroom.

"This is the worst day of my life." Said Hayden as she walked into the bathroom, Kalel went in, and handed her some new pajama pants She gently ran her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Happy Birthday." Said Kalel in a weak attempt to get her daughter to cheer up. Hayden sighed, and smiled weakly well...she did want to be a preteen.


	19. Doubts and Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them...**

**oK, this is a breather chapter focusing on Ian/Melanie and Anthony/Kalel, this takes place when the girls are already pregnant, so yay :D**

**After this will be another vidcon chapter, then another breather episode where I will do Lily's suggestion of Noah getting his shots and being scared. So, I hope you enjoy :D**

**For those of you who don't know who Frank is, he's Anthony's made up Step-father so...yeah.**

* * *

Anthony sat on the bed, he looked down at Kalel asleep beside him and smiled. Her brown hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. His eyes trailed downward to her stomach...he gently placed a hand on her belly, he was going to be a father soon...him Anthony Padilla a father...

And it scared him...he liked kids, and had experience taking care of them, thanks to his brothers and sister. But they were his siblings...he was only partially responsible for them...the baby in Kalel's stomach was going to be theirs... he was going to have to be responsible for another life...

Dozens of questions ran in his mind...what if their baby hated him? what if he was like Frank? what if he did the wrong things? what if she got hurt, or...or.

He sighed once more, and smiled softly as the baby kicked almost in a reassuring way. He got up and went downstairs, to sit on the couch...he needed to think.

On the one hand, he was going to be a father...and it scared him...on the other he was going to be a firetrucking father!

He could just see it...their little girl was going to be so loved, she was going to have the best of everything, he was going to protect her, and do everything to make her happy...and Kalel was going to be an amazing mother...he could just imagine how adorable and loving she would be as a mother...

He looked up as Kalel stood before him.

"Hey honey, whats wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to him and holding his hand tightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek...but Kalel could see through the fake smile.

"Honey...what is it?" She asked, he sighed...he never could get anything past Kalel...

"I'm going to be a horrible dad." He replied, Kalel gently placed a hand on his cheek, and gently brushed away his bangs.

"No you're not, Anthony, you're going to be an amazing, wonderful father...everyone of us thinks so...especially me." Said Kalel reassuringly...her brown eyes looked into his, she could see the doubt...and worry.

"Why don't you think so?" She asked, he sighed and turned away.

"What if I mess up, what if...what if she hates me, what if I'm like." He stopped himself, while Kalel knew about his current stepdad, and biological father...she didn't really know about Frank...

"Like who?" Asked Kalel, wondering where this was going.

"Theres my mom, my dad...Kevin's dad and Matthew and Kimberly's dad...Frank, Kevin's dad was...father of the year material." He replied sarcastically...and Kalel knew now where this was going... She wrapped her arms around Anthony and gently rubbed his back.

"He never hurt my mom, but I wasn't his kid...and Kevin was...what if...deep down, I'm like that...what if one day I get so mad that...I...I don't want that person...I want to be a good dad...but I'm scared...and its not like I can just ask my dad " He replied solemnly, Kalel hugged his waist tightly, before wiping away his tears.

"I think you've proved that you're not that man...you're going to be a good father, will we make mistakes? yes, we will those are unavoidable...but we'll get through them...together. Frank never saw what I, Ian and everyone else sees...a genuinely good, kind, happy, and all around amazing person...who is going to love and spoil our daughter so, so much...who'll protect her with everything he has." Said Kalel, making Anthony smile, he wrapped an arm around her...

She gently took his hand and placed it over her stomach...the baby kicked once more making the two of them chuckle.

" I think she agrees too." Said Kalel, smiling up at him...Anthony smiled back and hugged her...his doubts having gone away...

* * *

"John."

"Edward?" Said Melanie, Ian immedaitely looked back at her with a disgusted expression.

"I am not naming my son after a sparkly vampire." He replied, making her giggle, as she looked through the baby name book, dozens of books were stacked and scattered around them. They were trying to find the perfect name, but had yet to come up with one.

"Oh come on, Edward's not so bad, and by that I mean the name...but it would be cute if Anthony and Kalel named their baby Bella, and we named ours Edward or Jacob." She joked, laughing at Ian's disgusted expression.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, before looking through the books...nothing seemed right...nothing seemed to fit...and both Ian and Melanie wanted this to be perfect...they wanted a unique, but not too unique name...one that would stand out...but not too much...one he wouldn't be made fun of for...one that fit together and rolled off the toungue like Ian Hecox or Melanie Moat...technically Melanie Hecox now

"I give." Groaned Melanie, laying on the couch, and setting the book down. she sat up abit, to let Ian sit so she could lay her head on his lap.

"We can be those parents who pick their kids' names at birth." She replied, having admitted defeat.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." He replied, having gotten tired of looking as well she smiled up at him as she rubbed her belly.

"I remember when I was a teen and I'd sit there in chemistry, looking at you and thinking I'm never going to get a chance with you." Said Melanie, Ian smiled and kissed her lips.

"Funny how life works doesn't it?" He asked in amusement, she smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"Yeah, funny." She replied, still smiling up at him...back in highschool she had the biggest crush on Ian...but he never noticed her...until one day, after his girlfriend cheated on him, and they'd broken up. Anthony had told Ian about her...and he asked her out...the rest was history...she really had to repay Anthony somehow...when a thought struck her

"What about Anthony?" She asked curiously.

"What about him?" He asked, she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I meant his name...wouldn't it be nice to name our son after your best friend?" She asked, Ian immediately began thinking about it...in truth, he and Anthony used to sometimes joke about naming their kids after the other. But that was when neither of them had girlfriends, and thought they'd never get married and have kids...

Oh the sweet pink, frosted, sprinkled, irony...

"Middle name, since it'll get way too confusing." He replied, Melanie nodded before groaning.

"Now we have to think of something that'll go well with Anthony too...something Anthony Hecox..." She replied, making Ian laugh and whimper slightly... they smiled at each other lovingly, Ian gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you...both of you..." Said Ian, he was going to do anything and everything within his power to do keep Melanie and their baby safe and sound.

"We love you too." She replied with a small smile...when they felt the baby kick...apparantly having been listening in, and agreeing with his mother. Both adults chuckled, and rubbed her belly...Ian picked her up bridal style making her giggle as he took her too the bed and set her down...

"Goodnight Mel, I love you." He gently kissed her lips...

"I love you too." She whispered...he smiled and went down to her belly.

"Good night little guy...mama and daddy love you alot." He replied, gently kissing her belly, before going to sleep...they'd worry about names some other time...


	20. Shots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows **

**Nae- Yes I did delete the vidcon chapters, because they've been relegated to a story of their own, any and all Vidcon Chapters will now be added to the story "Vidcon Adventures" XD**

**Anyway, this is Lily's suggestion of Noah getting his shots and being scared.**

**After this...I'm going to need more suggestions XD**

* * *

" No! no!no!no!no!" Exclaimed Noah, trying to get out of Ian's and Melanie's grasp, as they tried to take him back to the hospital room. The three year old cried and squirmed, kicking and screaming, as tears streamed down his face.

"Its not scary I promise." Said Ian, trying to calm him down, Noah looked up at his daddy.

"But you saw'd it!" He exclaimed, amidst his whimpering and sniffling.

"Sweetie, it looks scary, but really its going to be ok." Said Melanie, not knowing what else to say. While they'd endured every tantrum, they knew just how scary a needle could be to a kid...so what could they do, or say to make him calm?

"What would your mom do?" Whispered Melanie, as Noah's cries began to lessen, Ian thought back...what had his mother done?

"Um, actually, she and my dad had to actually hold me down to take it." He whispered, making Melanie lift an eyebrow.

"I was three." He retorted. making her nod that was understandable.

" My parents bribed me." She replied, they both smirked as an idea came to their minds.

" Sweetie, if you're real good mommy and daddy will take you to Chuck E. Cheese." Said Melanie, in a soft, calming voice.

" Really?" Asked Ian and Noah simultaneously, although Ian said it with a hint of digust while Noah was excited. He'd loved it when he was a kid...but being an employee had forever jaded his view of the place. He could still remember the sweaty suit, the kids climbing on top of him, and the really bad pizza...Melanie nodded, and gave Ian a pleading look.

"Ok, we'll go." Said Ian, he smiled as Noah immediately lit up...once they were back in the room, and faced with the needle...Noah's eyes went wide...all of a sudden Chuck E. Cheese didn't seem worth it anymore...the doctor went over, holding the needle...he bagan to shake when his daddy went over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, its gonna be ok...it only looks scary but its really not." He replied, Melanie smiled and sat on the chair, pulling Noah into her lap.

"All it is, is something thats going to protect you from germs...like a shield in your body, and its not gonna hurt either...its going to pinch just alittle." She replied with a small smile, Noah looked up at both of his parents.

Well, if mommy and daddy were sure...he closed his eyes tightly and felt a small pinch...before opening one of his eyes.

"And just like that, its over." Said Ian, Noah looked at the bandaid on his arm...which hurt alot, hw looked up as the doctor handed him a lollipop.

"See? you get a lollipop for being such a good boy." Cooed Melanie, although technically he'd been anything but good and threw a huge tantrum...she could forgive it this once for it being fear based. Besides, after this he wouldn't need shots...until he entered school in two years...firetruck


	21. cussing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so this is going to be BluelightningXD's suggestion of Hayden and Noah using the cuss words in their dad's videos, and their parents having to talk to them about cussing. Afterwards, someone wanted to see the "interesting idea"**

**and then more interesting ideas were suggested, so I'll be doing this one then one of those ideas.**

* * *

The two five year olds were sitting at the table, giggling as they were watching Smosh videos. Something they weren't allowed to do until they were bigger, and although Hayden was nervous at first. Especially considering what happened the last time she watched a Smosh video when she wasn't allowed to.

They were watching this one video 'A day in the life of Smosh - L.A. edition' when their dads were teenagers...it was kind of wierd to see them that way. And they were using strange wrds like 'fuck' and 'shit'

"Whats shit?"Asked Noah, Hayden shrugged her shoulders.

When their dads walked in,

"Dad, whats shit?" Asked Noah innocently, immediately Ian and Anthony stopped in their tracks, unsure of what they just heard.

"Yeah, and whats fuck?" Asked Hayden

"Hayden, what kind of language is that!" Exclaimed Kalel, as she and Melanie walked in through the door, grocery bags in hand.

"Daddy said it in the video!" She replied, pointing to the computer screen, all four adults sighed...Melanie and Kalel looked at their respective husbands.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching them?" Asked Melanie, Ian smiled at his wife innocently.

"W were...but we had to...edit, and we trusted them to...keep themselves occupied with the laptop." He replied, realizing how flimsy of an excuse that was. Melanie facepalmed and shook her head, Kalel looked up at Anthony expectantly.

"Um...you kids shouldn't have even been looking at that in the first place." Said Anthony, Kalel, Ian and Melanie immediately looked at the kids who looked to each other...they'd assumed they'd gotten off the hook.

"First of all, why would you see the video when we specifically told you not to?" Asked Melanie, The kids shrugged their shoulders in response...they could feel a fourway lecture coming on.

"You know you're not supposed to watch our videos until you're older." Said Ian, the kids nodded.

"Second of all, we trusted you to be responsible, and not look at what you weren't supposed to." Said Anthony, the kids nodded once again...they hated it when their parents did this...

"And finally, those words you used are bad words, that you should never use until you're at least a teenager. And even then, use them sparingly, and if you use them again before then, we will wash out your mouths with soap." Said Kalel.

"Ok thats kind of harsh, I was fine up until the soap part." Said Melanie, she remembered being forced to put soap in her mouth when she was little...it wasn't pleasant.

"Then what would you suggest?" Asked Kalel, looking at the other three parents.

"Grounded, if you use the words again, you will be grounded...that being said, you're syill kind of grounded for looking at a video when you weren't supposed to." Said Ian, the kids groaned...so not worth it.


	22. Death of Ian's mom

**Disclimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys what up! I have a really, really good excuse for my absence, our internet was down. and I could only use it on my phone, which unfortunately I can't update from, and we didn't pay it until today.**

**The good news is, to make up for the two weeks of absense, today will be an updating frenzy!**

**ok, so I'm going to start off with the most suggested one, and that is Ian's mom's death, this one was really hard to write...my grandpa passed away sometime ago...last year, and I just kept on thinking about that while I was writing this, so some tears were shed. **

**ok, now Noah is 12 in this...and this is based on a true story...everything that happened to Ian's mom in this oneshot...happened to my grandpa...and he was...the one person I could confide in...who could always make me smile...I was...suicidal when he died...I don't feel that way anymore though...it still hurts though...**

* * *

She was dying...

That was the one thought, going through the twelve year old's mind at the moment. He was in a crisp, pristine hospital room, the sun bathing the room in a golden light. He sat by his grandmother's side, holding her frail hand...the same hand that had once wiped away his tears, that made him pancakes with sugar on top because he was having a bad day.

He heard the doctors talking with his parents the last few weeks...she had cancer in her kidneys, she couldn't really talk as well as she used to...and when she tried, it was hoarse, and almost inaudible, she looked so pale, and helpless...

And it hurt to see her that way...

To see the woman who gave him advice, who made him feel better with just a few kind words, whom he confided in and he could tell anything to...whom he loved so much...be in so much pain...

She smiledat him, even though it looked like it hurt her to smile...she weakly lifted up her hand, and placed it on his cheek. Wiping away his tears with her thumb, of her four grandchildren, she was closest to Noah...he reminded her so much of Ian when he was younger...he was adventurous, and always so enthusiastic and curious about everything...

"Don...d-don't...c...cr..cr..cry." She whispered, ignoring the burning pain in her throat, whenever she tried to speak.

She knew she wasn't long in this world, her time was almost up. She had many regrets, who didn't? one of her biggest however...was that she wouldn't see Noah and her other grandchildren grow up, into the people they were meant to be.

She ran her hand through his brown hair, and saw tears running down his cheeks through her own blurred vision...

"I...I...l-...I lo...l...love...y-...you."

He sniffled and hugged her, as she ran a hand through his brown hair...

"I love you too." He replied...when her chest stopped, his blue eyes widened as he immediately let go, and sank back in his seat...the heart moniter's flatline ringing in his ears...

She was gone...

She wasn't going to hug him...to kiss him...to be there for him...there would be no more weekends at grandma's house...no stories or wise advise...nothing at all...

He looked up with a blank expression as his parents walked in having finished talking with the doctor...his dad went to his grandmother's side...he saw his dad cry...having never gotten to say goodbye...

everything else was just a blur...

he felt hollow and empty inside...he wanted to curl up into a hole...memories and thoughts played over and over in his mind, as they rode home...he didn't remember anythingm just him running to his bedroom, and curling up on the bed...where the tears sprang forth...

His grandmother wasn't here...she wouldn't smell fresh air, or tell him stories, she wouldn't make him feel better...they'd never go out to lunch on random weekends just because...she'd never give him advice, she wouldn't see him graduate...or even get married...

She'd never see her great grandchildren...never get to love and spoil them...

seconds became minutes...minutes became hours

Until finally, it was getting dark, the tears had vanished by that point...and he was just curled up into a ball...feeling so alone...

he looked up as his mom walked in and sat on the bed, dried tear stains on her face...

"I'm so sorry baby, I know these next few weeks...or months...however long...its not gonna be easy, but...but grandma would want us to be happy...she'd want you to...to be happy...she's in Heaven now, and she loves...loved you so much baby.." Said Melanie, trying to be strong for her husband and son...Noah sat up and hugged his mother, crying on her shoulder...

Melanie rubbed his back, and sighed...trying to keep herself from crying...When Ian walked in, she looked up and outstretched her other arm, he went over and hugged his wife and son...an intense aching, pain in his heart.


	23. Hayden's first word

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so last chapter was...pretty heavy...so this is a lighter one, about Anthony and Kalel fighting over Hayden's first word. and like I said this is going to be an updating frenzy, so theres a few more coming after this one...enjoy XD**

* * *

"Hey guys, so here we are with our new baby, her name is Hayden and she doesn't really talk yet. But I bet her first word will be mama." Said Kalel, pointing the camera at baby Hayden sitting in her highchair covered in baby food. Hayden squealed, and laughed as Anthony tried to clean her up.

"Nuh-uh, her first word's gonna be dada." Said Anthony, before babytalking to the baby, making Hayden and Kalel laugh. Hayden let out a small burp, making them chuckle.

"Tsk. Right, say mama, c'mon Haydy honey, say mama." Said Kalel, in her best baby voice, Hayden gurgled, making Anthony smirk.

"Say dada, c'mon baby, say dada, say dada." Cooed Anthony, making Kalel playfully roll her eyes...honestly, it didn't really matter what her first word was...as long as it was mama.

"c'mon baby, mama, mama, mama wuvs you." Cooed Kalel, holding the camera an arm's length away, as she nuzzled Hayden's cheek, making the baby girl laugh.

"Nuh-uh, dada wuvs you more, yes he does, yes he does!" Cooed Anthony, kissing the top of Hayden's head.

"Her first word should be mama." Said Kalel, Anthony lifted an eyebrow in mock offence.

"It should be dada."

"Mama"

"Dada"

Bukki!"

Kalel and Anthony immediately looked at their daughter, who pointed to Kabuki on the counter.

"Bukki!Bukki!Bukki!" Exclaimed, the tiny baby, reaching for Kabuki, and trying to get out of her high chair. Kalel and Anthony loked at each other, before busting out laughing, Anthony took the camera, as Kalel picked up Hayden.

"Yes baby, that is Bukki." Cooed Kalel, her daughter's first words may not have been mama, or dada but it was still adorable.

"Bukki!" Squealed Hyaden, reaching for Kabuki.

"I still say dada's a better first word." Teased Anthony, Kalel rolled her eyes and snickered.

"No, mama's better, huh baby, huh?" Asked Kalel, Hayden looked at her mommy and grinned as Kalel kissed her nose, she laughed as Kalel tickled her.

"Ok, so her first word wasn't mama or dada, but hey maybe for her second word right? anyway, come back tommorrow where we'll have a new vlog per usual, say hi Haydy." Said Anthony, chuckling as Hayden made a tiny fist and waved at the camera, in that way all babies do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, now this was also a frequently suggested one, its Ian catching his son looking at porn lol XD**

**Noah is around 14**

**EDIT: Thanks to Tospringe for catching a characterization error and addressing it, you rock XD**

* * *

Noah looked down at the magazines showing the hot women, with their ample bosoms and smooth curves...he sighed in contentment, his hand slowly inching downwards...when his dad walked in prompting Noah to fall out of the bed in surprise.

"Dad, I can explain, this um...uh...its..its totally not what it looks like...uh..its for, for, a video yea." Said Noah, his face scarlet with embarrasment, Ian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, what video involves you looking at naked women, and jerking off?" Asked Ian smugly, Noah groaned and stood up.

"Hey, I get it, you're a growing boy, and you've got all of these horomones..." Ian stopped and looked back, making sure Melanie wasn't home...just to be sure he closed the door behind him.

While he himself didn't mind really, Melanie was a whole other story.

"Ok, son first of all, if you're going to do...that, lock your door." Said Ian, Noah nodded and sat on the bed.

"You're not in trouble for looking at porn, I did it at your age every teenage guy does it." Said Ian, Noah groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Dad, I really, really don't want that image in my head." Said Noah, making Ian laugh at the disgusted expression on his son's face.

"And...make sure your mom doesn't catch you doing it, I don't have a problem with it. Your mom will, just be sure to clean up your messes, lock your doors, pick a good hiding spot for...whatever you use...and you really need to come up with a better cover story...at the same time though, make sure you're also treating women right, and not just looking at them for their bodies, a woman is more than just her looks...she's your equal and deserves to be treated with dignity and respect " Said Ian, Noah nodded...he let out a sigh of relief..

he was glad he wasn't in trouble...although it was awkward, talking about this with your dad.

"Now that, thats settled, I came here because I wanted to tell you your girlfriend's coming over." Teased Ian, Noah scoffed and looked away.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Said Noah, wondering when the humiliation woud end, as his dad laughed while walking out of the room.


	25. Asking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Guess what!, I just saw the latest vlog Anthony and Kalel posted up, and they are now engaged yay! ;)**

**so to celebrate, here is a special chapter that isn't a prompt...but I still hope you like it just as much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok baby, what story will it be this time?" Asked Anthony, his five year old daughter tucked into bed amongst her stuffed animals. He stood by the book shelf, looking at each of the books, most were fantasy since Hayden loved those modt.

"I don't want one of those, tell me one about you and mommy." Said Hayden, she liked hearing the stories about her parents just as much as she did her fairytale books.

"Ok, which one, the one where we first met, or our first kiss or..." He was cut off by Hayden sitting up.

"When did you ask her to marry you, you never told me that one!" She replied enthusiastically, making him chuckle. Usually whenever Kalel or him couldn't find a good story or at times didn't feel like reading Harry Potter...they'd tell Hayden a story about themselves...and she loved them just as much to their surprise.

"Well, it was a nice summer day, your mom and I were on vacation in Japan. and that day, we decided to go to this one part where..." Hayden listened as her daddy told her all about what happened that day...she was struggling to stay awake...Anthony smiled and laid her down, tucking her in again.

"And when we went to the zoo, we went to this small place filled with alot of flowers...and I asked her to marry me.."

"And I said yes." Said Kalel, smiling at the doorway, she smiled as Hayden peacefully drifted off to sleep she went over and kissed her daughter's forehead, Anthony kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around Kalel's waist...she leaned against him and held his hand.

"That was the happiest...well one of the happiest days of my life." Said Anthony, Kalel smiled up at him and kissed him.

* * *

**Its nice, short and sweet, and I'm so excited for them **


	26. mistakes, arguments and forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, before anything, I just wish to get out that I've created a forum called ' Webshow Fanfiction Challenge' basically, a way to fend off writer's block, and get out those ideas you wish someone would write, do challenges, competitions, and to have fun!, its in the webshow forum here on fanfiction, so go ahead! xD**

**Now, back to the story, this prompt comes from Etawolf, thank you, and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. This is basically, Anthony walking in on what he thinks is Hayden and Noah, doing something...unsavory, also, Hayden's room, is Joey Graceffa's old room in Kalel and Anthony's house.**

**The kids are 15 in this**

* * *

" And then you're supposed to drink the 'poison' " Said Hayden, handing Noah a small vial of what the viewers would assume was poison, but was actually just Water, with green and red food coloring mixed in. They were both working on a new video, while doing their homework...mostly however, they were working on the video.

"Ok." Said Noah, he looked down at the liquid, while he knew what it really was...he still felt very apprehensive about drinking it. He took a deep breth and gulped it down, collapsing on the bed, pretending to die.

" Not yet smart one." She replied, with a small eye roll making him laugh. He set the cup down, and dragged her ever to the bed. She cried out in surprise and laughed as he began tickling her, he turned and soon he was on top of her tickling her...when Anthony walked in.

Both teens immediately stopped and got up off f the bed.

"Dad, its not what it looks like."

"Uncle Anthony really, it was an accident, nothing happened."

"Get out." Ordered Anthony, Noah immediately grabbed his stuff and complied, not wanting Anthony to get even more angry.

"Cya later." Said Noah to Hayden, before leaving.

"Ugh, dad its not what it looked like, why don't you ever listen!" She exclaimed, Anthony put his hands on his waist, Normally, he was very easy going but he and his daughter were both very stubborn...which wasn't good in times like this.

"Well what am I supposed to think Hayden, I walk in and see you on the bed with him ontop of you. My mind does not immediately go to tickling, maybe if you didn't invite your boyfriends over, and spent so much time in your room with the door close, I wouldn't have to jump to conclusions!" He raised his voice, but was interrupted by Hayden yelling back.

"Oh so its my fault, really dad? really?!"

"I will not be made the bad guy here, young lady, now go to your room!" He yelled,

"I am in my room father!" She retorted angrily, before sitting on her bed facing away from him, Anthony scoffed and stormed off. Hayden shook her head and gritted her teeth...her dad was being extremely unfair, they weren't doing anything wrong, but did he believe her? No, of course he didn't...he never trusted her when it came to guys.

Anthony sat down on the couch, and sighed, Kalel went over and sat down next to him.

"Hi," She said softly.

" My mom was right, " He replied, Kalel tilted her head to the side curiously.

"She always used to tell me, that one day your child will be just as stubborn, as you...and she was right..." Said Anthony, Kalel gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She could hear them fighting from her studio, and went over to do some damage control.

" Its just that...I walk in and see a guy on top of her, what else am I supposed to think? and I know, she's very popular with the boys, and she's really beautiful and...and I don't want her growing up so fast." He replied, Kalel smiled sympathetically and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"Honey, I get it...it was an honest mistake, I probably would've made it too...but baby, we need to trust her, you can be the overprotective father who threatens her boyfriends all you want...but at least trust her enough, to know better...she's growing up and its scary, but its what parent goes through..." Said Kalel, choosing to be a true neutral and not take either of their sides.

Anthony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck...maybe he had been alittle bit unfair.

"I'll go talk to her." Said Kalel, deciding to give Anthony smoe space, she went over to Hayden's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I think we need to have a conversation." Said Kalel softly, Hayden sighed and faced her mother.

"Look, I know what its like to have a dad who doesn't trust you around guys...but baby, your dad loves you so much, everything he does is because he wants to see you happy, he made an honest mistake...I probably would've thought the same thing...don't be angry because of a mistake." Said Kalel, gently rubbing Hayden's shoulder. The teenager sighed, and nodded...feeling abit calmer now.

"C'mon, I think you both have something to say to each other." Said Kalel, leading Hayden to the living room, Anthony stood up...both were looking down on the ground.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" She asked, Anthony and Hayden looked at Kalel, before looking at each other, Anthony sighed, and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it was an honset mistake, and I should've trusted you more." Said Anthony sincerely.

" I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just angry you didn't believe me..." She replied, hugging him, Anthony hugged her back.


	27. Pokemon Battle Pikachu Vs Eevee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I decided to do another updating frenzy because I was super bored XD**

**Here is Dunwhall's suggestion of Noah and Hayden fighting over who is the best pokemon, hope you guys like it XD**

**The kids are ten in this XD**

* * *

"_ I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was...to catch them is my real test to train them is my cause..."_

Hayden and Noah sat in Noah's bedroom watching pokemon, it was a random, lazy saturday afternoon. Hayden gasped as this was the episode with Eevee and the little boy who didn't know what to evolve it into, who she thought was clearly the best pokemon.

" Aww man, its this one." Complained Noah,

" You don't like it?" She asked, Noah shook his head.

"Nope, besides everyone knows Pikachu's better and could totally beat Eevee." He replied, in a know it all voice, making Hayden narrow her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, Eevee can be any type of pokemon, he can be fire, water, electricity, plant, ice, dark, psychic, all pikachu can do is shoot sparks." Said Hayden, Noah sat up alittle bit straighter.

"Pikachu, is the most remembered, and most seen, Pokemons change with each season, but Pikachu always stays, thats why he's the best." Said Noah, the two kids glared at each other.

"Oh yeah!, if Pikachu's so awesome, how come he always gets kidnapped by team Rocket? How come Ash never uses him?" She asked, making Noah roll his eyes.

"Uh duh!, because...because...because...because Pikachu would kick the other pokemons' butts too early on!" He retorted, mentally congratulating himself on that save.

"If Eevee's so cool, how come he can't do anything without evolving, he doesn't have any special attacks!" He replied.

"Fine, lets have a pokemon battle, I brought my DS, and my Eevee's a level 20, if you think your Pikachu can beat her, you're wrong!" She exclaimed, Noah immediately pulled out his DS, Hayden ran out of the room past her dad, uncle Ian and the several boxes of mail.

"Oh honey watch out for-" Anthony was stopped when Hayden jumped over the box, and grabbed her DS, from the table before running back...

"That was...random." Said Ian,

Hayden rushed in and she and Noah quickly began to have a small Pokemon battle, after awhile, both kids at won and lost several times when their dads came in.

"Ok honey, time to go." Said Anthony, Hayden and Noah looked back at each other.

"This isn't over, Pikachu/ Eevee is the best!" they exclaimed simultaneously, before Hayden walked off with her dad...who was very confused.


	28. Dating reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, heres the next chapter in our update frenzy :D its TheBestDance's suggestion of Noah and Hayden telling their parents that they're dating,**

**this takes place after chapter 17, so yeah :D both of them are 16 :D**

* * *

Ian, Melanie, Anthony and Kalel sat on the couch, their children had been acting rather strangely since the Centennial Bonfire...and it was especially odd when their kids called them over. Hayden and Noah walked in holding hands...immediately, the four adults looked curious...but they had hunches.

"Ok, so um...you guys obviously know that we've been friends since...well, since we could remember...we've always been there for each other and we even make videos together." Said Hayden, starting it off, befoore nodding to Noah.

"And we basically do alot of things together...well...at the bonfire..." Said Noah, smiling down at her, making Hayden blush...

"We decided to date." Said Hayden, before turning to their parents expectantly.

"Finally, " Said Ian, the adults and teens laughed at this. Soon they were bombarded with questions, and details, their parents gushing at ust how adorable, it was and how they always knew the two would end up together.


	29. Haters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**So, after writing the chapter with Anthony, and Hayden arguing I decided to write this little bit of fluff, and because I was curious about how the kids would react to the more negative aspects of the Smosh fandom. Like the creepier fanfics, and hate that their dad's get...**

**In this one, Hayden finds an especially disturbing Smosh fanfic...not Milk but it is creepy.**

**what negative thing should Noah react to?**

**Hayden is 14**

* * *

"Hey guys, so Noah, Kimberly and I have decided that instead of just doing our music videos. We'd try to do more original stuff, so we're just experimenting right now, and seeing what we're gonna do with the channel and...yeah, its gonna be great. Anyway, one of things we're gonna try is reading bad fanfics, earlier Kimberly read the infamous My Immortal, and Noah read Cupcakes. I however, was told to read a Smosh fanfic, and I think its cool you guys write fanfics about my dad and uncle Ian.

My dad's probably going to wonder whats wrong with me, but I don't mind Ianthony, I think some stories are adorable...except for Milk, yes I have read it, now it will not be the one I'm reading, but this one was highly suggested so...lets start." Said Hayden, before clearing her thoat and reading the fanfiction.

It wasn't that bad at first...then it started getting weirder... her eyes widened, as she read more...it was clearly written by someone who didn't like Smosh, since it called her father and uncle Ian several...colorful words, and involved severe torture...and mutilation.

"Ok, wow..." Said Hayden once she was done, she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Um, just...why would you write something like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ok, Ianthony's one thing, I'm ok with it...but this? you're sick...ok, how would you like it if someone wrote these...things about your dad? or your mom, or whoever you live with? ok, writing this stuff about a work of fiction is one thing, but about real people?..." She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm shocked, speechless, I feel dirty, it just boggles my mind you could write that about a person, a real, living, breathing human being...ok thats like serial killer status right there. I don't care if you don't like Smosh, if you think their unfunny, that they suck, whatever the point is you don't write something like that...either as a joke or whatever...I'm not gonna say the name of the fanfic, because thats what this troll wants...attention, just leave suggestions for bad fanfics and...cya."

Hayden turned off the webcam and sighed...shaking her head once more...the images the fic had brought to mind playing in her mind.

She knew there were really grotesque, disturbing, and strange fanfics out there, like Cupcakes, My Immortal, Eddward or Milk but...this was writen about her dad...

What if the person who did this, actually did want to do these things to her dad and uncle Ian, were there more haters like this? She knew Smosh had its haters, but she didn't think they were that bad... she sighed and shut off the computer before going to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She smiled softly, when she saw her dad in the kitchen chopping something up, while Bukki looked on like she was guarding something.

"Hi daddy." Said Hayden, going over and giving him a big bear hug.

"Hey honey, you ok there?" He asked, curiously, she smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, just glad you're home." She said with a small smiled, Anthony stopped and looked at her wondering what was wrong. She petted Bukki and picked her up, before walking off...Anthony continued chopping, wondering why his daughter was acting that way.


	30. Birthdays and triangles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, this one is AwesomeSmoshgirl's suggestion of Hayden or Noah's birthday, and I combined it with Awesomnes' suggestion of having Felix, Marzia and Astrid coming to visit and I decided to use Noah, because Hayden's had the spotlight for the last two fenzy chapters, so lets give it to Noah :D **

**Also, do you guys like the updating frenzy or prefer one at a time?**

**Astrid is not the girlfriend Noah broke up with before he dated Hayden. He and Astrid dated for a few months, they broke up, a couple months later he went out with a girl for about a year, before getting together with Hayden.**

**Anthony/ Kalel and Ian/ Melanie's kids : Hayden (14), Noah just turned (14) this chapter**

**Felix/Marzia: Astrid (14)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you," they finished singing, cheering as Noah blew out all of the candles. Noah glanced up at Astrid, who went over and gave her boyfriend his birthday kiss. They chuckled as everyone oohed, and teased them. After cutting the cake, and making sure everyone got a slice, it was time to open presents.

He got several video games, new clothes, a ps3, Ipad, and a new video camera.

After presents, the party commenced, Astrid led Noah outside, away from everyone else. Not that anyone really noticed, since they were mostly talking.

" Winter is so strange here in California, back home the snow is so beautiful." Said Astrid, doing alittle twirl making him chuckle. It was odd and exciting having a girlfriend who lived overseas. But they always Skyped and called each other, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her...

"Well, I hate to tell you this but California isn't exactly known for its snow." He replied making her chuckle.

"Ya I noticed." She replied teasingly, in that cute accent of hers...he liked her accent, while she did grow up in Italy with her parents...she always tried to mimic her dad's Swedish accent, giving her a cute mix...at least he thought so.

" So, you're 14 now, and this is no longer awkward." She replied, making him chuckle.

" Yeah, but unfortunately next year when everyone is going to be 15, Hayden and I are going to be 14." He replied, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

" Well why didn't you both come out sooner then?" She asked teasingly, he shrugged and kissed her again, he liked it on the rare times she did visit... like for Vidcon, or on his and Hayden's birthday.

"I'll be back, I have to go." She replied, before going back inside, having noticed Hayden at the doorway.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, glomping her friend, Hayden smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Astrid, um...I was just...going to get some air but..." Hayden stopped and looked down, guiltily. On the one hand she was jealous that her best friend and long time crush was dating her other friend...who to be fair, didn't even know about Hayden's crush. On the other hand, she was happy that they were happy...really...

She wasn't going to be like those vapid, shallow teens in those dramas...if Noah and Astrid were happy, she was going to let them be happy...no matter how awkward and jealous she felt.

" Well then come on." Said Astrid, taking Hayden's hand and leading her outside, she had no idea why Hayden acted so awkward around her and Noah, after all they were just friends right?


	31. Christmas Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, its time for another Updating Frenzy!**

**Now, be honest do you guys like these or do you prefer when I do it one at a time? I'll be doing the most recommended one, which is Noah and Hayden walking in on Mari/Joven making out, so I hope you guys like it :D**

**The kids are 5 in this**

* * *

Mari chuckled as the kids excitedly opened their presents, underneath the christmas tree. It was cute, how Ian and Anthony, two of the goofiest, silliest, immature, most insane guys could be such great dads...she smiled and went back to the kitchen to get some more eggnog.

She was 28, and her boyfriend had walked out on her earlier in the year...which was fine with her...really, who needed that jerk...she sighed and drank some eggnog.

"Hey" Said Joven, joining her.

"Hey..." She replied, before taking another sip...

"Not in a festive mood?" He asked, she shook her head

" What am I doing with my life, I mean I'm almost 30, and I still have no idea about anything...I have two jobs, where work is hard, one of them is just playing video games and recaping, the other I rarely get jobs for, my boyfriend walked out on me..." She sighed, and cast another glance at the kids with their parents...

"I wanna be happy like that..." She said softly, Joven gently placed a hand on her cheek...making her look up at him. In truth...Joven had always had feelings for Mari... but had never really told her.

" Well, aren't you happy doing what you love? I mean I've seen you dance and you're...amazing, talented...like really talented, and you're beautiful..." Joven immediately stopped and turned away, blushing beet red. Mari's eyes widened...she had no idea Joven felt that way.

"And...I for one...I'm glad that you got the job, and...well you and I...um..." He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, Mari smiled up at him...

"I'm glad you came along too...I mean...you're nice, and sweet...and..." Mari paused, feeling her heart begin to race, as Joven kissed her. He immediately pulled away...

"Sorry I-" He was interrupted by Mari kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stopped when they heard a couple of giggles, they looked back at Hayden and Noah, peeking out in the the doorway, giggling.

"Uncle Joven and Aunt Mari sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They sang, Mari and Joven chuckled awkwardly, before parting, Mari whispered something in his ear, and gave him a wink before walking away. The kids giggled as Joven turned bright red, and sat down,


	32. pool boner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, up next in our Updating Frenzy, is this oneshot, that alot of you guys suggested recently, about Noah getting a boner for Mari, and either Hayden or Joven getting jealous...I don't think Joven would be jealous...Hayden on the other hand? XD**

**Also, this ones going to be abit on the dirty side XD**

**The kids are 14, Kimberly (Anthony's sister) is 17, **

* * *

Noah's eyes widened at the sight of Mari in the skintight bathing suit, he gulped at the sight of her long, slender legs. Her hair falling down, her shoulders...he sighed, as she fixed her bikini top...when he felt very hard in his crotch area...he crossed his legs, feeling uncomfortable...especially since it was starting to stick out.

He sat down, and tucked his knees in, wondering how exactly he was going to deal with his...erection, and where...he smirked when he spotted the bathroom.

All he had to do, was make it to the bathroom, without anyone noticing, and he was good to go.

" Hey, you ok?" Asked Mari, getting out of the pool, Noah turned beet red, as she sat down next to him. He smiled and nodded his head, trying to hide it...after all who knew what she would do or say... he noticed Hayden coming...and blushed even more at the sight of her...

"Hey, whats going on?" Asked Hayden, trying to hide the annoyance and jealousy in her tone...unlike Noah who fell asleep during Health...she knew what was going on...

"Yeah, um...I...I have to...go." He replied, immediately standing up Mari when he bumped into Kimberly on accident..her breasts touching his chest...which was not helping at all.

"Oops, sorry." Said the seventeen year old girl giggling innocently, Mari stood up and placed a hand on his forehead, wondering if he was alright. Noah bit his lip...he was about to blow any minute if he didn't get out of there...his eyes trailed downward for a second catching a sneek peek at Mari's breasts...

Hayden stood up and smirked, her feelings of jealousy turning into sympathy... but why stop the fun? she wondered...she went over and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Hey Kim, you wanna go diving?" She asked, Kimberly shrugged her shoulders...Noah and Mari looked over...Noah's eyes widened as the girls bounced on the board...his eyes firmly on Hayden's and Kimberly's breasts he sighed, and felt his erection get just abit harder...

Mari lifted up an eyebrow wondering what was going on...she shrugged her shoulders and turned around to go in the pool, his eyes widened at the sight of Mari's butt...and he lost it.

Mari and Kimberly gasped, while Hayden struggled not to laugh, Noah chuckled nervously before running to the bathroom.


	33. Crying

**Disclaimer" I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Up next on our updating frenzy, is Fenrir's suggestion, of Ian being alone with Noah for the first time, and chaos ensuing. Now this is before Chapter 9, so if you're wondering why Ian had a better time with Noah in that chapter its because by that point he'd gotten used to taking care of a baby by himself whenMelanie wasn't there.**

**This however, is when he's first starting out in the dad role.**

**Also, the 'crying for three hours?' My sister did that for an entire week when she was a baby...so imagine, a baby, crying for a week straight, nothing was wrong with her...she wasn't hungry, didn't have t go to the bathroom, nothing, she just wouldn't stop crying...my mom never stops teasing my sister about that XD**

**Noah is a a few months old in this one.**

* * *

Ian Hecox had accomplished many things in his 26 years...none of those prepared him for the job of taking care of an infant. Ok, this seemed easy enough, all he had to do was feed him...feed him what? He wondered, looking at all the bottles of baby food. He got each one and opened them, but no matter which one...Noah wouldn't eat them.

"C'mon Ian, what did mom used to do?" He wondered, when Noah began to whimper and make a fuss...he bit his lip, and tried the peaches one, he smiled as he successfully got Noah to eat it...only for him to spit it back up. Ian sighed, and tried to get him to eat...

After he ate, he picked up Noah, and patted his back, to get the gas out...when Noah spit up on his shirt...

"Of course you did." He whispered, before setting the baby back down in his small play area, and going off to go change his shirt...confident that Noah wouldn't get into too much trouble...when he came back Noah was gurgling and making the usual baby noises.

When Noah began to cry, Ian immediately picked him, up.

"What is it? Are you hungry? tired? gas?" He asked, when he smelt something stinky...

"Oh..." He replied, before going over and setting him down, only to be sprayed by pee once Noah's diaper was off...he sighed and wiped his face...before changing the diaper.

"Ok, I think its time for a nap..." Said Ian, when Noah began crying again...Ian groaned and tried to calm him down...three hours later however Noah had still not stopped crying, and Ian was beginning to get worried...he sighed and sat down on the rocking chair, and began rocking back and forth...patting Noah's back, wondering when it would end.

He hummed, hoping Noah would go to sleep...when the crying began to lessen and lessen...and finally, Noah had stopped crying...he sighed and set Noah down on the crib... he turned to leave...

when Noah started crying again...


	34. Walking in

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, guys up next on our updating frenzy, is Hayden walking in on Kalel and Anthony, as suggested by TheBestDance, so yay here we go XD**

**Ok, Hayden's room is Joey's old room, and I'm not sure if Kalel and Anthony have a door to their room or not, considering they have all of upstairs to themselves.**

**Hayden is 7 years old in this XD**

* * *

One of the things she liked about her bedroom, was the bathroom really close to it, she stopped when she heard something upstairs that sounded alot like her parents moaning. She knitted her brows, and slowly made her way upstairs wondering what was going on. her eyes widened, when she saw daddy ontop of mommy.

"Daddy what're you doing?" She exclaimed, Kalel and Anthony immediately stopped and looked back at her, scrambling to cover themselves.

"Um...honey, wha- what is it?" Asked Kalel awkwardly,

"I heard moaning, and...what were you doing?" She asked innocently, Anthony and Kalel immediately looked at each other and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um...we...um..."

"We were playing a game." Replied Anthony, Kalel looked at him strangely.

"Really, thats the best you could come up with?" She whispered, he shrugged and nodded, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Oh." Said Hayden, that explained it, they must've been wrestling she smiled up at them excitedly.

"Can I play?" She asked innocently.

"No!" They replied simultaneously, making her furrow hwe brow, and tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"I mean, sweetie, its a game...only adults can play with other adults, and...when you're grown up and you have a husband you can play with him." Said Kalel, trying her best to explain it.

"Why?" She asked, Kalel looked over at Anthony and smirked evilly.

"Yeah why?" She asked, teasingly, making Anthony chuckle nervously before clearing his throat.

"Um...well...I'll tell you when you're older." He replied, Hayden pouted of course...everything was always going to happen when she was older. After bidding her parents goodnight, she went back to her room, Kalel and Anthony laid back down...exhausted.


	35. Seven minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them.**

**for the next chapter and the last one in our update frenzy, Tospringe's suggestion of the Youtube kids doing a collab**

**Hayden, Noah, Toby Jr., Astrid, Megan, Brent, Drew, Shanna, and Blake- 14**

**Kimberly- 17**

**Melissa and Harry- 18**

* * *

"Hello Audience," Greeted Melissa, "In case you're wondering, why there are so many people here, our parents are doing a video for Youtube together to celebrate the New Year. So, we thought we'd do a collab of our own, so sound off with your name and your Youtuber parent or parents!"

"Hayden Padilla, daughter of Anthony Padilla and Kalel Padilla!"

"Noah Hecox, son of Ian Hecox"

"Kimberly Sawyer, half-sister of Anthony Padilla"

" aka Smosh!" Exclaimed Kimberly, Hayden, and Noah simultaneously.

"Megan Howell, daughter of Dan Howell and Phil Howell, aka Danisonfire and AmazingPhil"

"Toby Turner Jr., son of Toby Turner and Justine Turner aka, Tobuscus and Ijustine"

"Astrid Kjellberg, daughter of Felix Kjellberg, and Marzia Kjellburg, aka, Pewdiepie and Cutiepie"

" Bryant Higa, son of Ryan Higa aka Nigahiga"

" Drew Karlson, son of Jenna Marbles "

" Shanna and Blake Dawson, " Said the last two simultaneously.

"Our dad is Shane Dawson, our mom is Brittani Lousie Taylor, and our Stepmom is our dad's old ex-girlfriend, Lisa aka Lisbug." Said Shanna,

"And finally, I'm Harry Douglass, son of Jack Douglas from Jacksfilms."

"Quite the turnout I'd say, " Said Melissa, "Ok,so what're we gonna do?"

"We could play strip poker, how about it Padilla?." Joked Blake, before pulling an arm around Hayden's shoulder.

"In your dreams Dawson." She replied lightheartidly, Blake shrugged his shoulders as the other guys laughed at his striking out. he cast a sly glance at Hayden...the girl he'd crushed on since...ever really,

"Ooh! ohh! Let us play, seven minutes in heaven!" Said Astrid, sitting next to Noah and kissing her boyfriend's cheek. The others nodded, when Harry came back with a bottle, the group gathered around in a circle. Hayden blushed as Blake "accidentally" brushed his hand against hers as he sat down next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye...his shaggy dark hair looked so nice and soft...

" You ok?" Whispered, Megan beside her, Hayden shook her head, no...she didn't have feelings for Blake, she liked Noah... she looked back at her.

"Yeah, sorry, I blacked out..." She replied awkwardly, Megan lifted an eyebrow, and looked past Hayden...blushing at the sight of Blake, before turning back to the center.

"Ok, Astrid, your idea, you go first." Said Harry, Astrid nodded and spun the bottle, only for it to land on Toby Jr. who blushed, the others oohed and wolf whisteled, as the two went into a closet.

* * *

"Oh wow..." Said Toby Jr., blushing as Astrid was this close to him, Astrid looked away for a second, it was just a game...so why was her heart racing so fast she wondered?

"Wh-what?" She asked, he cleared his throat.

"Um...n-nothing...um, lets just get this over with...we-we're just friends right?" He asked...though he didn't want to be just friends with Astrid, and he was going to secretly enjoy, this...even if he did feel bad as well

"Yes, just friends.." She replied, before leaning in...both kissed...

After the seven minutes were up, and each person went up, it was Hayden's turn...she looked over at Noah, and then at Blake, she wondered who it was that it was going to land on...she spun the bottle.


	36. Seven Minutes in Heaven II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, what time is it? Its time for another Updating Frenzy! Also, I made a forum, called ****Webshow Fanfiction Challenge!**

**A forum made to provide challenges and competitions, to anyone who needs inspiration for stories, or wants to fend off writer's block. ... so come on in and join the fun!**

**So yeah, this is going to be the 2nd part of our 7 minutes in Heaven thing, **

**To see who anyone is, see the previous chapter **

* * *

Hayden tried not to let her relief show, when the bottle landed on Noah, beside her Blake looked abit disappointed. He watched them walk off, beside him, Megan placed her hand over his...he looked back at her, immediately making her blush and turn away. Her glasses falling from the bridge of her nose...

Hayden and Noah awkwardly sat there for a few seconds...it was just a game, but the air was thick with tension, Noah ran a hand through his brown hair, he was nervous...as was Hayden, both slowly leaned in and kissed each other.

Hayden placed a hand on his cheek, her hand slowly carressing it, Noah wrapped his arms around her waist, and he found she fit...rather nicely, they immediately stopped when they heard the timer go off. The two stared at each other, as Kimberly opened the door.

" Ok, c'mon out." Said Kimberly enthusiastically. The two immediately did so, and sat back down, they played more party games, and just basically messed around. Hayden sighed as she looked out the window of the hotel room...Kimberly sat next to her.

"Hey, you're not enjoying the party?" She asked teasingly, Hayden shook her head..

"What is it?" Asked Kimberly, nudging her arm. Kimberly was three years older than her, so it was more like talking to a best friend than an actual aunt..and no matter how close Kim and her dad were, Kim never told her dad any of Hayden's secrets...so..she told her what happend.

" You love him, " She stated as a matter of factly, Hayden quickly shook her head.

"N-no I don't"

"Ah denial, well when you comeback from your little trip in Egypt next to the river, you'll know that yeah you are...you just don't want to admit it...but at least you could've done worse." Said Kimberly, Hayden knitted her brow and looked at Kimberly.

"I thought I liked a guy once, he was older than me...like he was 25, and I was 17... and I know you guys and Anthony, would've never approved...so I was fine having a crush on him...then I found out something that...that really, really made me change my mind...at least you know Noah, he's a great guy...just wait for him to break up with his grirlfriend." She added humourosly making Hayden chuckle...

"Who was it?" She asked, Kimberly shook her head.

"No one, now go...be less emo." She teased, Hayden smiled and went back to the party,Kimberly smiled and looked out the window...she sighed, and went back to the party.

"Hey," Said Blake, sitting next to Megan who immediately began to fumble with her drink. Blake caught it, before she could drop it, she smiled up at him graciously.

"So, Howell, what videos do you do?" He asked, she smiled and looked down shyly.

"You're going to think its nerdy...but...I do commentaries on children's movies...mostly Disney..." She replied, the fringe of her bangs hiding her face. He reached over and brushed her bangs aside, and took off her glasses making her flutter her eyelashes...

" You look cuter with your glasses off." He replied before walking away, and setting her glasses down...she smiled and did a nerdy little giggle.

" So, you prefer Howell or Padilla?" Asked Brent, as he and Noah joined Blake, the redhead shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean both have that whole sexy nerd thing going on, but Hecox your girlfriend is one hot babe," Said Blake, as Astrid and Melissa were playing with Shanna's hair. Noah shifted uncomfrotably at that, before taking a sip of his drink...his mind still on that kiss.

"Your sister isn't that bad looking either." Said Brent, earning him a small glare from Blake.

"Hey, my sister is off limits." He replied, making Noah laugh and roll his eyes.

"Jeez, you take all the fun out of it, can't flirt with your sister, can't say your mom or your step-mom's hot, is there anyone in your family we can say is hot?" Joked Toby Jr.

" Theres my dad's character Shanaynay, you can say she's hot." He teased, aking the other guys laugh.

"Ok guys, New Year is almost upon us." Said Harry turning on the t.v. Hayden sat next to Noah, their hands touched for a second, they both looked at each other and blushed, before turning away...Kimberly's words echoing in Hayden's mind.,,,was she really in love with Noah?

Noah looked next to him at Astrid...who smiled at him...he loved her...she was his girlfriend right? so why didn't he feel the same kissing her, as he felt when he kissed Hayden...did he love Hayden more than Astrid?

Finally the new year started...he kissed Astrid...and felt nothing.


	37. Bump in the night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**ok, up next on our updating Frenzy, is Ian, Melanie and Noah in an old hotel, when Noah is 4, and Noah getting scared as suggested by Katie, so yea XD**

* * *

Noah laid in the bed, shivering and glancing around at everything...his blue eyes darting back and forth, as the shadows became more sinister, and began to get bigger...he didn't know why they were staying at a hotel instead of at his grandparents house...then again, his mom's parents had a cat, and didn't like to keep her all cooped up...

And with his dad's allergies, they couldn't spend too long...still it was better than this...he gasped as he heard a loud moaning sound... he whimpered and hid himself underneath the covers, shivering in fear...what if there were ghosts and monsters?

What if they were going to eat him?

He screamed as something tickled his leg, he ran to his parents bed, and his under the covers.

"Noah, what is it?" Asked Melanie, taking her son in his arms,he cried and pointed to the bed. Ian groaned and turned on the light to go see, it was just a small spider. He flicked it away and laid back down, tiredly rubbing his eyes and wondering what time it was.

"I don't like it here, theres monsters, and, an'" Melanie chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No there aren't." She said comfortingly.

"Why don't you sleep here, for the night." Said Ian, with a sreassuring smile...Noah laid back down sandwiched in between them, Melanie and Ian wrapped an arm over him...making the four year old feel safe. he sniffled and closed his eyes...as his mommy sang him a lullabye.


	38. Sickness and Carrying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Another suggestion by Katie XD, and I'm going to guess you like Noah out of the two children lol, also, TheBestdance, do you mean Kalel pregnant with Hayden, or Kalel pregnant with another child, because its pretty much established that both Hayden and Noah are only children. I'll also be combining this with another suggestion she had**

**Noah is 7**

**also I'm putting up the story Vidcon Adventures for adoption, if anyone wants to take over, just ask :D**

* * *

Seven year old Noah Hecox groaned as he laid in the nurse's office...lately his tummy had been hurting and he threw up in the middle of class. He looked up as his dad walked in, and sat down across from him.

" Hey bud." Said Ian softly, Noah groaned in his response and rubbed his belly...his poor aching belly. When he remembered today was friday.

"Don't you have a video to do?" He asked, knowing his dad did both a video for the main Smoah channel, and a Gamebang episode on fridays. Ian smile and gently patted his head.

"Some things are more important." Said Ian, he smiled and and picked up his son. In truth, he, Anthony and the others, had been in the middle of shooting, a Gamebang when the school called, and told him he needed to go pick Noah up. So, after explaining, Ian had gone to go pick him up, and decided to stay home with Noah.

Noah looked up as he heard snickering, a couple of other kids from his class giggled as they saw Noah being carried away by his dad. He blushed as a couple of other kids pointed and giggled, Ian noticed and looked at them making them scurry.

Noah groaned once again, both from the pain in his tummy...and from the pain of having them make fun of him. He wasn't a baby...really...who cared if his daddy still carried him...it was perfectly normal right?

Ian set Noah inside the car, and drove home,

Once they were home, Ian went to pick Noah up, when Noah shrunk back.

"No dad, I'm not a baby." He replied, Ian looked at him in shock, not really expecting that.

"Son, look, what they say doesn't matter...ok.." Said Ian, hoping to make him feel better, when he went to go carry Noah again, the seven year old squirmed and tried to get away...only for him to vomit in the car.

Ian winced and helped him out of the car, and after taking him into the house and cleaning him up, Ian gently set his pouting son down on his bed.

" Noah listen, just because I carry you around doesn't make you a baby, besides no matter how old you get you'll still be my baby boy...but if it really upsets you, I'll stop, just know that its not important what other kids think about you." Said Ian, ruffling his hair, before walking off to go get the thermometer, make soup and get juice for his son.

Noah looked down guiltily, after awhile his dad came up, Noah looked up at him.

"Not at schol...but everywhere else." He replied softly, Ian smiled and ruffled his hair...he could comprimise.


	39. HaydenNoah Fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Ok, so, this is some random, Hayden/Noah Fluff, as requested by lili, also, For those of you who don't know Stephen is a Youtuber I made up, in the story Vidcon Adventures, who pretty much traumatized Hayden and Noah...yeah, um so this is just some random fluff...enjoy XD**

**Both are 15**

* * *

Noah groaned, and flopped around the bed, they were supposed to be working on the script fo a video. But he just couldn't concentrate, Stephen had gotten out of prison...and Noah couldn't sleep after hearing that...he began having bad dreams...and bad memories began to resurface

He remembered being stuffed in the luggage bag...he closed his eyes as his chest tightened, and he felt that sense of doom return. He stopped when Hayden put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sorry, I...sorry." He replied, she smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

"You too?" She asked, he furrowed his brow in response, as she looked down at the bed.

"I get panic attacks way too easy now...and they're not fun." She replied, having inherited her dad's tendency to have panic attacks was scary...she remembered when she was little and she walked in on her dad having one...how scary that had been.

" He can't get us though right?" He asked, she looked up and smiled softly.

"Hopefully, I mean...its not like he ever knew where we lived, and it was five years ago? I doubt he still remembers us." She replied, he smiled and kissed her lips, making her chuckle.

" Parents are out of the house, we are alone...wanna get forbidden ice cream?" He asked, trying to change the subject, she giggled and looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"Ok,...we do need to work on that script though." She replied, making him him groan she laughed as she dragged him to the kitchen where they immediately got all the junk food, and took it back to Noah's room.

They settled down infront of the tv, Hayden was nestled up next to him...they both cried out as something hit them in the head. They looked up as Kimberly narrowed her eyes at them in a teasing manner.

"Did you guys even finish the script?" She asked, Noah and Hayden smled up innocently at her.

"Can you do it please?" Asked Hayden, fluttering her eyelashes.

"We'll be your bestfriends." Said Noah sweetly, Kimberly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, Hayden and Noah high fived as Kimberly walked away to go finish the script, both nesteled in and began to watch a movie...the troubling news having been forgotten.


	40. Haters gonna hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, so this isn't going to be an updating Frenzy, because its a holiday, but I will leave you with this recent suggestion by Sector1121, about the kids getting bullied by Smosh haters. Tommorrow will be an updating Frenzy, I wrote down each of the suggestions...trust me its going to be alot XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. The kids are 13...yeah**

* * *

"I wonder how many hits our vid got." Said Noah enthusiastically, as he logged on to his and Hayden's shared profile. After begging and pleading, and promising their parents that they would be responsible, that they wouldn't talk to anyone they didn't know online, that they wouldn't watch things they weren't supposed to, that they wouldn't reveal personal information.

They were allowed to have a channel of their own, on the condition that their parents had to know their password too. Really, their parents were really easy going...except when it came to being on the computer, in which case they were really strict...then again, they were Youtubers, and must've known better.

So, they uploaded their first video, basically introducing themselves, and made up the username SmoshSquared, Hayden turned away...she remembered the last time, she was in a Smosh video...the comments hadn't exactly been the nicest.

Still she was hopeful...and then her hopes were dashed when she read the first comment.

**" Really, their wow they must be desperate if their letting their kids do videos."**

**" Ok, I've seriously lost all respect for Ian and Anthony, seriously guys? Whoring out your own kids like this? god you guys are worse than those moms on Toddlers and Tiaras, parading your kids around, this is child abuse."**

**" Tsk, Oh my god, Smosh is so dumb, trust me kids, you I'd be ashamed if my dad was as stupid and unfunny as them.**

**"You guys will never be as famous as Smosh, so don't even try you're just a couple of brats trying to cash in on daddy's fame go kill yourselves XD"**

On and on the comments went...not alot were positive...Hayden looked down at the ground...and rubbed her arm...she was expecting this...she looked over at Noah who clenched his hands tightly into fists. He turned to Hayden determination in his face.

"Lets keep making videos." He said, making her furrow her brows.

"Are you crazy? look at the comments in our first video...they'll never like us Noah, they don't even like our dads, and our dads are awesome...lets just stop, before anymore-"

"Nope, not gonna stop." Said Noah, interrupting her. "If our dads stopped after every mean comment they got, there wouldn't even be a Smosh, all Youtubers get bad comments and haters, Smosh, Pewdiepie, Nigahiga, Tobuscus...but y'know what? Firetruck them. I'm gonna keep making videos...that is if you'll help me." He replied.

Hayden bit her lip and looked from him to the computer screen...on the one hand, she had begged and pleaded her parents...and Noah was right, there were always going to be people who made rude, nasty comments...that didn't mean you should give in.

They looked at the screen when new comments popped up.

**"Wow...thats just sad, picking on a couple of thirteen year olds? It doesn't matter if you don't like Smosh, or if you think they suck, you never ever tell someone they should kill themselves. Especially not a couple of kids, now why don't you get out of your mom's basement, and go do something that doesn't involve picking on kids younger than you."**

**" Yeah, seriously? thats low man."**

**"AWWW Baby Hecox and Baby Padilla! "**

**"Are yu gonna do sketches like your dads? because that would be awesome, hey maybe you guys could even do a collab with Sweetiepie or Tobuscus2.0"**

**" PLAY SLENDER FOR YOUR NEXT VIDEO XD"**

Hayden smiled, as more positive comments started coming in...when she saw one that caught her eye, and giggled.

"Hey look its your girlfriend, " Noah immediately perked up and rushed to the computer screen.

"** OMG you guys finally made a channel, YAY!, be sure to subscribe, and check on my channel I'll be sure to watch your guy's channel alot ! Luv, Sweetiepie, aka Astrid :D "**

" Lets make more..." Said Hayden, making Noah smile at her...


	41. Funny stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys time for another Updating Frenzy XD**

**so, anyway this is Meepers 101's suggestion of Ian's mom telling embarrasing stories about Ian to Melanie and Noah enjoy XD**

**Noah is 6**

* * *

Noah looked at all the pictures in his grandma's house. He thought it was kind of weird, and cool at the same time to see his dad and aunt Melissa as kids. Especially considering how much he and his dad looked alike...he laughed as one picture showed an extremely scruffy haired little boy covered in dirt, mud, and grass stains. A huge grin on his face as he held a raccoon dangling in his arms.

"Grandma, what happened?" He asked, Ian's mom and Melanie looked up, Melanie giggled at the sight of the picture. Ian's mom chuckled, and Ian groaned.

"The raccoon." Said Ian dramatically, making Noah laugh.

"Well, one day your father was around your age, and he'd heard something the night before. So he went to go investigate, and came back with a raccoon, and begged us to let him keep it." Said Ian's mom, Melanie and Noah looked at Ian who chuckled in embarrassment.

"I remember that, I'd named him and even came up with a little backstory for him, but you said no...and then when I let him go he got loose in the house." He replied, making them chuckle.

"It took us 5 hours to catch the thing and get rid of it." Said Ian's mom rubbing her temples, Noah smirked and looked up at his dad.

"Can we get a raccoon, y'know so you can remember the raccoon you found?" He asked, innocently, Ian smiled and ruffled his son's hair, as Melanie immediately said no.

" So you're where he gets it from." Teased Melanie, kissing Ian's cheek.

"Oh honey, I haven't even mentioned the other things he brought into the house,and the guinea pig, although Charlie was when he was much, much older." Said Ian's mom, Noah smiled and sat on his grandma's lap.

"What was dad like when he was little?" He asked curiously.

"He was rambunctious, mischievous, adventurous, he had so much energy and ran around everywhere. Always trying to find something to do, or to find some thing to explore. He was also quite the troublemaker I might add." She smirked at her son, who laughed and turned bright red.

" Like this one time, he was around 10, I think it was...and we had a small collection of Disney movies, your dad actually took them out of the boxes, and put them in the wrong ones backwards and make a sort of game out of it. It used to drive your aunt crazy." She chuckled,

"And then there was when he was 9, and ate so many pink frosted sprinkled donuts, that he made himself sick."

"And yet, their still my favorite." Said Ian, chuckling as his mother continued.


	42. Arguments and daddy help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, now Strawberry4life, and Katie both suggested that The 6 of them go to an amusement park, with Strawberry4life, specifically asking for Disneyland. Noaw in Vidcon adventures, also suggested I write a story, in which they go on vacation. **

**So Strawberry4life, and Katie, your ideas will not be here in Daddy Smosh, but will be a fic of its own, that I'll have posted sometime tommorrow XD**

**However Katie, I will do your idea of Ian and Anthony walking in on the kids fighting when their dating.**

* * *

"We're back with food and-" Anthony stopped, when he heard shouting from the house, he and Ian looked at each other wondering what was going on. Ian turned off the camera, and entered the house, where they saw Hayden and Noah in the living room arguing.

"Woah, woah, whats going on in here?" Said Ian, immediately both teens looked at them.

"Nothing, I just have the most stubborn, pigheaded Boyfriend that"

"I'm stubborn! yOU'RE THE ONE THAT-"

Ian and Anthony looked at each other awkwardly, when they heard a crying baby and immediately both turned to the plastic baby doll and screamed.

"Shut up!" They yelled before going back to fighting.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other and nodded, now they knew what was going on. The kids had been assigned the dreaded, 'parenthood project' for health, where they had to take care of a "child" and raise it...and while they'd done pretty good at first...well...

" Ugh I can't take this anymore!" Yelled Hayden storming off down the hall. Noah scoffed and stormed off into the living room, Ian cleared his throat.

"That was...I'll get my kid you get yours." He replied, Anthony nodded in response.

"Yeah" Said Anthony, going off to go find Hayden.

"Hey bud." Said Ian, sitting down next to his son who sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I firetrucked up, didn't I?" He asked, Ian nodded in response, Noah groaned and rubbed his face...he and Hayden rarely fought, and whenever they did, it was usually normal, couple stuff. They'd never actually have a full blown argument before.

" Its just that...she's so stubborn, ok, like I'm the one, whose changing the diapers, I'm the one whose feeding him, dressing him, and pretty much being the parent, she only does the fun stuff, she's busy writing scripts for our videos, studying, buying stuff for our videos, buying stuff for the baby, working, or-"

"Son, stop, and repeat what she does slowly." Said Ian, Noah sighed.

"She only does the fun stuff, she writes the scripts for the videos, buys the stuff like pops, and costumes...and working...and she does have book club...and vlogs." Noah stopped and looked down at the ground., and groaned.

"I'm a dick," He replied, Ian gently placed a hand on his shoulders.

" No you're not, both of you are just having a really hard time right now, I mean you have swim team, studying, and you have to work picking a song, and choreography, and all that other stuff...but marriage is a compromise, its when two people work together.

And if you throw a kid in the mix, both of you especially need to work together and be on the same page, I know your mom and I had to work hard to balance work, and family...so both of you need to simmer down, and actually talk, because thats the only way, you'll get anything solved. By talking things out." He replied.

Hayden huffed as she sat on the bed, she looked up as her dad walked in.

"I want a divorce." She replied, Anthony sighed and sat next to her.

" He's so stubborn ok, I have very little time, ok I have a part time job, I need to study, I need to work on a script, and actually buy the props, Noah does the taking care of the baby and-"

"And what do you do?" He asked, she furrowed her brows.

"I...I buy her stuff...and...and..." She stopped and looked down at the ground.

"I'm a horrible wife." Said Hayden glumly, Anthony gently lifted her chin up.

"No you're not, I know how tough raising a child can be, its a team effort...especially when both parents are working, or "working" in your case. Both of you have to comprimise, and work together on this. That means you shouldn't have Noah doing all of the work, and he shouldn't have you doing all of the work. It should be a team effort."

Both Ian and Anthony walked in with their respective children...

" Ok kids, why don't you sit down, and talk things over, like a real married couple." Said Ian, both teens nodded and went to go talk. Later, once Anthony and Ian were able to finish their Lunchtime with Smosh, they peeked in on the kids and smiled as Noah was instructing Hayden on how to change the fake baby's diaper...both were laughing, and thankfully not getting into more arguments.


	43. The talk- Hayden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, up next on our updating frenzy, is TheBestDance's prompts of Kalel and Hayden giving her the talk, this takes place not long after chapter 18, Hayden's first period...so yeah, enjoy XD**

**Unlike the others this chapter is abit rated T...so yeah**

* * *

Hayden sat down in between her parents, on the couch apparently wanting to talk to her about something. Kalel and Anthony were pretty nervous...even if they shouldn't have been. It wasn't like it was going to be anything bad...it was just going to be " The talk"...which was also pretty awkward.

"What is it?" Asked Hayden nervously.

" Well honey, there comes a point in every child's life where...their parents need to have a talk about things...and we feel that now is...that time." Said Kalel awkwardly...Hayden knitted her brows wondering what was going on.

" Now, um... we know you might have questions...which you can ask at any time." Said Anthony, feeling like a huge hypocrite. But there was a difference between joking about sex, and telling your twelve year old about it.

" Um...ok." Said Hayden, feeling just as awkward as her parents were.

"Now honey, right now your body is going through certain changes...and these changes...mean that...you are now ready, to um...well...lets start from the beginning." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded and listened wondering where this was going.

"Now when a man and woman, love each other, they decide...to have sex, and sex, is where...the man inserts his penis, into the woman's vagina." She explained, Anthony cleared his throat.

"And the male, sperm, which when he ejaculates, goes into the woman...and fertilizes her egg." Said Anthony, feeling very awkward.

"Egg? Theres an egg inside of me?" Asked Hayden, slightly panicking.

"No, yes...um, well...see...women have these things called ovaries, that hold billion, of tiny, microscopoic eggs, and when the woman goes through her period...these eggs are...well...if their not fertilized...usually go with the blood." Explained Kalel, Hayden's eyes widened...while that had been explained in the video...it was still so...weird.

"Now, the sperm...goes in through the vagina and...fertilizes, the woman's egg...and that's how babies are born." Said Anthony, Hayden nodded...feeling very wierded out. As her parents kept on explaining more...


	44. Babysitting adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daddy Smosh**

**Hey guys up next on out updating frenzy, this is The Gingey Gamer's suggestion of her character Melissa ( Tobuscus and Ijustine's daughter) babysitting Noah and Hayden...this is also, the technical last suggestion...so yeah. XD**

**Noah, Hayden, and Toby Jr.- 9**

**Melissa- 13**

* * *

"Audience!, what're you doing looking at the kids I'm supposed to be babysitting," Giggled Melissa, pointing the camera at Hayden, Noah and her little brother, before pointing it at herself.

"Anyway, so today, the kids' parents, and mine are going to do this...thing where its basically this big Youtube conference thing, and because our house is so near...they decided to leave Hayden and Noah here...yeah." She replied, the kids spent the rest of the day vlogging.

When Noah and Toby Jr. immediately began to play with Gryphon, while Hayden was trying to brush his fur.

"He's so cute!" Squealed Hayden, holding Gryphon, and cuddling up to him.

"Which one do you think is cuter, Gryphon, Corny, or Puga?" Asked Melissa.

"Gryphon duh, Gryph even does awesome tricks, huh Gryph." Said Toby Jr. messing around with the shih tzu. and petting him, Gryphon walked away, and went to got take a nap...

"Even if he does sleep alot." Said Toby Jr. making the others giggle, they left the old dog to let him take his nap, and played around some more until it was time to go home.

* * *

**Sorry Its so short...my muse wasn't properly working for this prompt...:(**


	45. engaged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok...so...this is, xxxlovexyourselfxxx's suggestion of Hayden getting engaged, and Anthony being scared to let his little girl go. Now...I'm sure we all know who she will get engaged to XD**

**Hayden and Noah are 22**

* * *

Hayden cheered, as she waved to all of their fans. They were at Vidcon, and had just finished doing their performance, although she did take notice that Noah had been acting odd, and nervous all day. Noah sighed, and chuckled to himself, before waving...

"Y'know when I was a kid...I always wanted to be like my dad...I dreamed of one day, being up here on this stage and seeing all of you guys...like that song 'Go the Distance'...well we made it this far...but...there's something else..." He replied, Noah turned to face, Hayden who looked up at him in confusion.

Noah smiled down at her, this was nerve wracking...he loved her...he always had...and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was just waiting for the right time...

Backstage, Ian, Anthony, and the rest of the Smosh Crew looked on confused...wondering what was going on.

"Hayden...you're beautiful...you're talented, and amazing...and I love you..." Said Noah, she smiled up at him, feeling her face go red.

"I love you too." She said...her eyes widened as he reached in his pocket and got down on one knee. The crowd gasped.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Hayden Melanie Padilla will you marry me?" He asked, the crowd erupted in cheers. Hayden gasped, and covered her mouth in shock and amazement...she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes...I do." She replied, as he placed the ring on her finger. he stood up, and kissed her...the crowd cheered, back did the people backstage...Anthony smiled softly and clapped, while he was happy for his daughter...he was also, a bit saddened as well...this was his only baby girl...and he was going to have to give her away.

Noah, carried Hayden backstage, and set her down, where they were bombarded with several congratulations and hugs...when Hayden noticed...her dad wasn't there. She snuck away from the large group and went outside, where her dad was leaning against the wall.

"How'd you know I was back here?" He asked, when she walked over to him, making her smirk.

" I will always find you...I noticed you weren't inside anywhere, so logically you had to be out here." She replied, taking off her red leather jacket...the same leather jacket Anthony remembered Kalel spending several hours making for her...

"Seems like just yesterday you were a little girl and begging your mom and I to get you that... and now, you're getting married." Said Anthony wistfully...Hayden smiled up at him, and Anthony noticed that she was just glowing...

" Why are you out here?" She asked softly, Anthony sighed and turned away...

"Its nothing." He replied, not wanting to spoil her good mood...she looked up at him with her big brown eyes...and at that moment, she wasn't the twenty- two year old woman about to get married...she was the twelve year old girl, who was so excited about being in her first Smosh video...she was the five year old girl who was worried about him and Ian, after seeing a scary video...she was the newborn baby he held in his arms.

He knew that they were both getting older...but, he wondered where that time went, and when she became grown up...

"I'm just worried...I mean marriage is a big step...and...well, not everyone is ready...and..." Anthony stopped wondering how to tell her.

"You're my baby girl...and...I want you to be happy, but..." He trailed off, when Hayden hugged her him...

"I love you daddy...remember when I first came to Vidcon with you and I had that nightmare...you said...no one would ever take you away...and that goes both ways...I'll still be here...I'll just be Hayden Hecox now." She replied, he smiled and kissed her forehead, before hugging her, and holding her in his arms...

He knew this day was coming...the baby he and Kalel raised...whom they loved and cherished...was now getting married...he and Ian were going to be in-laws...

" Congratulations baby." He replied, at least she was going to be with the man she loved...and the benefit of knowing Noah his entire life...was that he knew he was a good choice for his daughter...he thought of what his daughter said...and smiled.


	46. Criticism

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Updating Frenzy XD, this one is GhostofMetalpast's suggestion, of Anthony disapproving of Hayden's wardrobe, but Kalel being ok with it Enjoy XD**

**Hayden is 15**

* * *

Hayden eyes her reflection in the mirror and nodded, she was all set to go out, for a walk with her boyfriend. She smiled, and grabbed her bag, unfortunately she didn't make it very far when she heard her dad clear his throat.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He asked, criticizingly, Hayden groaned and looked back at him. She was wearing short-shorts, a white tank top, and her red leather jacket...honestly there was no cause for alarm.

"I think she looks fine." Said Kalel, poking her head out from her studio. Hayden smiled greatfully at her mother, before looking at her dad.

"Realy dad, its what all girls my age wear...besides, these aren't even that short, its not like I'm showing off my butt or anything." She replied as calmly as she could. Anthony looked at her up and down again, before shaking his head.

"Go back and change." He replied, making her scoff.

" Like you have an excuse Mr. 'I used to wear skinnyjeans, so tight that-"

"Ok, ok lets...lets calm down here." Said Kalel, going over and cutting her off. She knew that they loved each other...really, it was just that she was growing up...and at times, she and Anthony clashed...this was one of those times.

And although they were still a rare occurrence, she was hoping that they'd never escalate, and neither would say something or do something they'd regret...then again, with teenagers, you never knew.

"Haydy honey, you were going too far, and you know your dad only says this because he loves you, and Anthony, Hayden looks fine. Now both of you to your corners." She ordered, Anthony and Hayden sighed, before turning and walking off...Kalel sighed and went back to her studio, she didn't know how long she could stand playing refferee to both of them.


	47. Comforting, Hayden X Noah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Was it just me, or did Hayden just seem really bratty last chapter? huh, anyway, this is Katie's suggestion, of a followup, on chapter 38, where Noah goes back to school, and Hayden makes him feel better**

**The kids are seven**

* * *

It was the day Noah was dreading...

He'd come back from being sick the day after, and everyone was making fun of him. They kept on calling him names like 'Baby' and even spoke baby to him, taunting and teasing him. All because they saw his dad carrying him. He hated it, they always made fun of him...especially Rodney Snott, who would throw dirt clods at him, and sometimes tripped him in the halls.

He sighed, and sat down on the swing, when Hayden sat down next to him. she held out her bag of Oreos to him, making him smile.

"Aww, its the baby and the witch." Taunted Rodney, going over to them. Noah looked down at the ground, and tried to ignore him...he wanted to punch the other boy, but his dad told him violence wasn't the awnser...he looked up as Hayden immediately stood up and glared at him.

"What're you gonna do witch, turn me into a frog? tsk. you're a wimp " He replied, looking at Noah.

"Your dad still carries you around? What, does mommy tuck you in, and kiss your booboos too?" He taunted, the cronies behind him laughed. Noah blinked back a few tears, when Hayden grabbed a stick and pointed it at them, making them gasp.

"Run! The witch is gonna put a spell on us!" Yelled Rodney, before running off with the other kids. Noah looked up at Hayden, when she dropped the stick.

" Don't listen to them, their idiots, besides...my daddy still carries me, and he tucks me in too...he even picks Kimberly up, and she's 10!" Exclaimed Hayden, making Noah smile. That made him feel a little bit better.

" Don't cry cuz of them, when we're bigger, we'll be famous...like our daddies, and then they'll be sorry for making fun of us." She said proudly, Noah held her hand, feeling alot better than before.


	48. daddydaughter day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, up next in our frenzy, is Strawberry4life's suggestion, of Hayden and Anthony having a daddy daughter day when she was like seven, so here we go. Also, thanks to Strawberry4life, for correcting me in Disneyland Adventure, I wasn't sure if it was Disneyland or Disneyworld, so thanks XD**

**Also, the girl in my picture is meant to be Hayden so...yeah, XD**

**Hayden is seven.**

* * *

Anthony sat in the living room trying to edit, when he heard the scampering of little feet, he looked back and smiled at Hayden chasing after Bukki, and giggling. When she went smack into a wall, she fell backwards and began crying, Anthony immediately went over and picked her up.

"Sh,sh,sh, its ok, its ok." He cooed, as he picked her up and set her down, on the top of the couch. She whimpered, and sniffled as she stared up with big, puppy dog eyes.

"See? its just a small bump." He said, gently kissing her forehead, to make it better. She wiped away her tears, and nodded...Anthony smiled apologetically, when he looked at the time.

"C'mon, its noon, why don't we go get some lunch." He said with a small smile, making her smile back at him. He gently set her back down, and they got into the car and drove off. They went to Mcdonalds, and went to the park, to eat their lunch there.

" So, are you excited for third grade next year?" He asked, she beamed up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, 'cuz, 'cuz third graders get to do the cool stuff, and they get to play in the big kids playground." She replied enthusiastically, making him chuckle, as she went on about the things the third graders got to do. It was a nice summer afternoon, and currently his daughter and Noah were in Summer Vacation.

Once they were done with lunch, they decided to just play around on the jungle gym, and various other toys. When she giggled and ran to the swings.

"Push me daddy!" She exclaimed, Anthony went over and began pushing her higher, and higher...when she wanted to stop.

"Now you try dady, see how high you can go!" She replied happily.

"Honey, I haven't swung in awhile." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Try!" She replied, Anthony sat on one of the swings to humor her, she cheered as he began to go higher and higher. Making him laugh, he smiled as she tried to do it herself, when he reached over to try and push her she'd brush his hand away and say she could do it. He rolled his eyes affectionately, she was so cute and stubborn, just like her mom...although Kalel told him she got that from him.

"Ok baby, I think its time to go." Said Anthony, when he saw the sun beginning to set.

Hayden groaned and pouted as he picked her up.

"I know, but we can come back tommorrow, besides mom's probably waiting for us, and we don't want to keep her waiting long." He explained, she nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck...she gasped, and let go, pointing to the fireflies.

"Look daddy, fireflies." She exclaimed.

He smiled as she looked on in amazement at the fireflies, glowing as they headed back to the car. Once they were back home, Hayden went over to her mom and explained everything that happened. Before looking back at Anthony.

"Can we do that again soon?" She asked happily.

"Of course we can baby." Said Anthony, ruffling her dark hair.


	49. A Smoshy Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so this one isn't a request, I thought of this one, its basically Ian babysitting the kids, and him telling them a fairly amusing bedtime story, I hope you guys like it XD Alos, next chapter, because its the 50th chapter, is going to be another Lunchtime with Smosh. The kids will be, 14, and Kimberly will be 17. so...yeah, please submit Twitter Questions.**

**The kids are 5**

* * *

Ian rubbed his temples, it was time to put the kids to bed, since Anthony and Kalel would be picking Hayden up late. Both kids, had rejected any and all of the fairytales, Ian had suggested. And he was trying hard to think up of one, when he smirked as he thought of something.

" Ok guys, I have a special story, its...interesting." He replied, the kids looked at each other excitedly as they snuggled in under the covers.

"Once upon a time, In the kingdom of...of..." Ian paused for a second, before snapping his fingers.

"Youtube, the kingdom of Youtube, was a fairly large kingdom, filled with many different lands with tiny kingdoms of their own. Amongst these lands, was the land of Smosh...ruled by Prince Ian, and Prince Anthony, who were not brothers...but were just as close." Said Ian, the kids eyes widened, and they immediately sat up in excitement...intriuged.

"Now, the two princes, were the funniest, most handsome, bravest, and loyalest in all the land...although Prince Ian may have been just a little bit handsomer than prince Anthony." He teased, not knowing that behind him...Anthony and Kalel had been let in by Melanie. and were listening in.

With Anthony trying to use all his will power not to laugh, Hayden giggled as her daddy's face turned red. Not that Ian noticed, he cleared his throat and continued.

"So, in the Kingdom of Youtube, if the king liked you...then he'd trade with your kingdom...or land, the most, at first the land of Smosh wasn't the richest land...every year, the rulers of each land, were brought before the king and made to show infront of the king's royal court. Why they were the ones, who should be picked...now at first, Prince Ian and Prince Anthony were very nervous."

"Nuh-uh, Prince Ian wasn't nervous!" Exclaimed Noah, making Ian chuckle.

"Oh really?" He asked in amusement.

"U-huh, and Prince Anthony wasn't either, they were esited." Said Hayden confidently, Anthony and Kalel were struggling not to giggle or chuckle in amusement.

"Ok, they weren't nervous, so when it was their turn...they preformed a song, telling of an epic adventure about traveling across lands, searching far and wide, about catching these creatures known as Pokemon...and suffice it to say, the crowd enjoyed it, as did the king.

And the land of Smosh, became one of the richest lands...in honor of this, they held a ball, inviting everyone in their land...and at that ball, Prince Ian, saw a beautiful lady..."

Melanie smiled as they kept listening, Noah gasped, and asked.

"Was it mom?" He asked, Ian nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, Prince Ian had never seen her before, and asked Prince Anthony who the lovely lady was. Prince Anthony told him, 'She is Lady Melanie, and has admired you from afar, go talk to her' and Prince Ian did...and he found that Lady Mealnie, was just as lovely inside as she was outside. For she shared his sense of humor, and she was very witty and sarcastic. Which he loved that about her.

And so, they began to date...or court, as they say in the fairytales." He joked, the kids giggled, as he went on.

"The Land was peaceful, every now and then, Prince Ian and Prince Anthony, would have a battle, where Prince Ian would fight with his Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut sheild, against whatever sword Anthony used whether it be a chili pepper, a burrito, a taquito, an eggroll, a rainbow lollipop, or a celery stick.

"It did not matter who was victorious, although Prince Ian won more than Prince Anthony." He said in a hushed tone, making Anthony roll his eyes.

" But, while their land was rich, it was not as rich as the land ruled by Prince Ray William Johnson, whose land was richer than all of the others, in the kingdom, second only of course to the king. Well, that wasn't the case for long, as the Land of Smosh became the richest in all the land...with more than 2 billion viewe- I mean gold...they had alot of money."

The kids giggled at his little flub, before he cleared his throat.

"So, one day...there was a ball being held in the king's palace...and everyone in the kingdom was invited, at that ball...Prince Anthony, met a beautiful Princess."

Hayden gasped excitedly, knowing what was coming up. Kalel smiled up at Anthony, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Now the princess, hailed from a small land...where it was winter all the time, a Winterwonderland I suppose you could say...Prince Anthony of course, was in awe of the princess...he went, and talked to her...and they fell in love, and began to court each other."

Hayden sighed, at the thought of that and smiled.

" However, just as each ruler had its supporters, there were those who did not like them...and unfortunately, there were those who did not like each and every ruler, various flame wars occurred, over which ruler was the best, and who they should fall in love with, as well as just basically not liking them.

Smosh, being one of the richest lands had many, they didn't like alot of the things the two princes did, some didn't like Lady Melanie, or Princess Kalel for a variety of reasons...they did not find the princes humorous at times, and claimed they were losing their touch, or that they were drifting apart...when it was the opposite." He explained, remembering that rumor that he and Anthony were drifting apart.

"They also, however, chose sides even though the princes told them not to...many liked Prince Anthony better, because Prince Ian was...supposedly, fat, and...ugly... and...Prince Ian had...very low self esteem because of that."

Anthony, Kalel and Melanie, gave Ian sympatheyic looks, when Noah and Hayden crept out of bed, and cuddled up to Ian. He smiled down at them, and hugged them.

"But that was ok, because Prince Ian had many people who did love him...like Lady Melanie, Prince Anthony, Princess Kalel, his mother, and the rest of their friends...speaking of which. Later on, Prince Ian and Prince Anthony were joined by brave and noble knights.

Matt Sohinki, who was Sir Sohinki of the West, David Moss, who was Sir Lasercorn of the South, Joshua Ovenshire, who was Sir Jovenshire of the North, and Mari Takahashi, who was Lady Mari of the East.

Three of these brave soldiers, came from another land, known as the land of Clvver Games, which was joined in alliance with the land of Smosh, where they hosted the Smosh Games. Lady Mari, was once a peasant, who was chosen over all the others, for her sense of humor, and wit. She helped the other knights, in hosting the Smosh games, and she also helped the princes...by..."

Ian paused for a second, trying to figure out, how to make the Smosh Pit weekly's seem magical and fairytale like before snapping his fingers.

" Well...she helped them alot, and each of these knights, became the two princes', most trusted and loyal friends. They also, helped Prince Ian and Prince Anthony deal with the flame wars...which while horrible, were also fairly self contained.

A few years went by, and Prince Anthony asked Princess Kalel to be his wife, she said yes of course." Hayden giggled as Ian tickled her.

"And many were wondering when Prince Ian would ask Lady Melanie, well he wanted to do it at the right moment. So, after the wedding of Prince Anthony, and Princess Kalel...Prince Ian took Melanie to the balcony, where the fireworks were going off in celebration...he told her how amazing she was...and how he loved her...and he asked her to be his wife...and she said yes.

The land of Smosh, rejoiced as Lady Melanie, became Princess Melanie upon marrying Prince Ian."

Noah beamed up at him, and huggled Ian tightly.

"Not long after...both Princess Melanie, and Princess Kalel fell pregnant, and onto Prince Anthony and Princess Kalel...was born the lovely Princess Hayden. Onto Prince Ian and Princess Melanie however...was born the handsome Prince Noah...and they all lived Happily ever after, to this day."

He looked back as Melanie, Anthony, and Kalel clapped.

"Um...hey guys, how long have you been there?" He asked, sheepishly, Anthony chuckled, and picked up Hayden.

"For awhile Prince Ian, " He said with an amused smile. Ian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again for watching her." Said Kalel, Ian smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Its no problem really." He replied, as Melanie, went over and kissed her husband. Kalel smiled and went over to Anthony, and Hayden.

"Did you have fun here my little Princess?" She asked, Hayden nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Thanks again, we relly appreciate it ." Said Anthony, smiling at Melanie and Ian as they left,

* * *

**Remember to Submit Twitter Questions **


	50. Lunchtime Special XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, thanks for all of your twitter questions XD, and here is chapter number 50, of Daddy Smosh. I can't thank you guys enough, for getting this up to this point. So, thank you so much and lets get started. XD**

* * *

" Woah, whats up guys, welcome to another Lunchtime with Smosh, and today we're gonna get." Ian pointed the camera at anthony who was currently driving.

" Pizza!" Said Anthony cheerfully, Ian made a slurping sound before turning the camera to the backseat.

"And today, we also have three guests, our kids and Anthony's sister..."

"Smosh Cubed!" Said the teens simultaneously, striking epic poses for the camera before laughing.

"Cubed, like are you guys made out of cubes?" Teased Ian, making them chuckle.

" Yes, we're cubed, just like on Minecraft." Said Kimberly, making the other two chuckle. The book beside her irritating her thigh, as she sat sandwiched between Noah and Hayden.

"Although currently, we're packed like sardines." Said Hayden jokingly, as they arrived to their destination and after getting pizza, headed back to the Smosh house.

"Hey Barbershop Pole." Said Anthony, as he, Hayden and Kimberly went to the Barbershop Pole. Ian sent Anthony a mock glare, while Noah shook his head in disappointment at the two girls.

"Don't associate with the enemy." Said Ian, as he and Noah glared at the Barbershop Pole, while the others rolled their eyes. They went inside, and sat down to eat, with Hayden and Noah, each sitting with their dads...and Kimberly looking at the seats.

"Now the moment of truth, you can sit with us sexy Hecox guys, or...them." Teased Noah, Ian zoomed in the camera, on her red face.

"Which will you choose?" He teased.

" Well obviously she's gonna choose the awesome side." Replied Anthony, Hayden nodded and gave her aunt a thumbs up. Kimberly grabbed a chair and sat down in between both groups.

"There, now I'm on both sides." She replied with a small smile, and flashing a thumbs up.

" Now that we have that settled, first bite!" Exclaimed Ian, taking a rather ravenous first bite. Followed by the others, who took their ravenous first bites.

"So, why are you guys called Smosh cubed?" Asked Anthony, pointing the camera at them.

"Because Smosh was taken." Joked Hayden, before giggling, " No, but um, when you Cube something, you're multiplying it three times. Like 4 Cubed, i 4. So, Smosh Cubed, is the three of us, and we're like a combination of Smoshyness." She explained.

"That made absolutely no sense." Said Noah, teasingly, making her blush.

" No that didn't." Said Kimberly, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

" We'll, whatever reason they're called Smosh Cubed, you should check out their Channel, which we will put in the description...wherever Youtube has it, nowadays." Said Ian, before pointing the camera at Anthony.

"Speaking of which, Anthony, I do believe its time for something."

"Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter Questions, Finding Twitter Questions." Sang Anthony, in his usual way, as well as doing his hand gesture.

" _smosh smoshanthony What do you want for your birthday? And what do the kids want? #lunchtime #LWS" _

" My Wife...I'd say the rest but theres minors here." Said Anthony jokingly,

"Um...a book...a fantasy book to be exact...not Twilight either." Said Hayden.

" Um, I want many things...but, I could go for a tattoo, which unfortunately my mom, dad and big brother here will not let me get." Said Kimberly, looking at Anthony. He smiled and rolled his eyes, as he ruffled her hair.

" Its hard to pick just one...but, I'd say, anything horror related, or an animal..." Said Noah, earning him a strange look from his dad.

"Those things are as far away from each other as you can get." Sid Ian, making Noah chuckle.

"Yeah but I love animals, and I love horror movies...so one or the other's good." Said Noah, Ian shook his head, making them chuckle.

"_TheGingerGamer: What's it like living with Smosh? Also, Noah, have you found out why your dad hates the Barber Shop Pole? :D"_

"Yes, one day I asked my dad, dad why do you hate Barbershop Pole so much, and he told me that its basically a joke, in one of the Lunchtimes. That, Barbershop Pole, slept with his future wife, a.k.a, my mom. So, I share in my dad's hatred." Explained Noah, Ian ruffled his son's hair.

"Thats my boy." Said Ian proudly. "Now when awnsering the second question keep in mind, that your allowances are in our hands." He teased, before pointing it at Kimberly.

"Except for you, but Anthony's still your brother, so...I don't know." She giggled, and shook her head before turning to Anthony.

"Will I get in trouble?" She teased, he shrugged his shoulders, and both chuckled.

"Well, Living with our dads, things are a lot interesting. their like those cool dads, who let us do what we want, as long as we obey the rules and are honest with them about stuff. They're just as funny in real life, as they are in the videos, and they're really nice, and just awesome" Said Hayden.

"On the other end though, our dads are pretty strict about the internet, which is like the one and only thing their strict about. And there are times, where they come home late and stuff, because they're making videos, or they'll spend alot of time editing stuff."

"But, we love them anyway, and thats life living with Smosh." Said Kimberly.

_"For Noah and Hayden: How did you react to really realizing your dads were the most subscribed and watched YouTube stars? "_

_"_ Um...I was kind of shocked, because I did know that Smosh had fans, but I didn't think they had that many." Said Hayden, making Anthony chuckle.

"Thanks alot honey." He teased.

"No I didn't mean it like that, like I knew you and uncle Ian, had a buttload of fans, like most of the Youtubers we know. But, it wasn't until I was in middle school, and we had to do a report on someone famous. I wanted to do it, on a famous Youtuber, so like any other child, I used Google. To see who was the most famous Youtuber.

And...I found out it was Smosh, and I was just so shocked." She replied.

"Yeah I remember, because I was gonna do mine, on the same thing she was. And we were gonna try and see, who could write it better. When I found out my dad was one of the most famous Youtubers. Like, my mind was blown. Of course I knew Smosh was popular, but I didn't realize they were that popular." Noah replied.

"Bottom line, we were both shocked and our dads won extra coolness points."

Ian and Anthony chuckled before Anthony went back to looking for more questions. He smirked, when he found a particularly amusing one.

_hannahjadey: smoshanthony, what would you and smoshian do if the world was attacked by flying dildos?"_

_"_ I for one, welcome our dildo lords...and then, I'd use Anthony as a human sheild and run." Said Ian, Anthony smirked.

"I'd use you as a human sheild, and I'd run the hell away." He joked, making the teens chuckle.

_"Hayden and Noah: Have you guys kissed yet? You two are ADORABLE! _  
_Ian: I dare you to go open the biggest package you have and see what's in it! Anthony: Psst Anthony, without telling them, push Hayden's and Noah's faces together and yell, "KISS!""_

" No, we have not." Said Noah, Hayden nodded and shook her head while down at the ground.

Anthony smirked, and lightly began to push his daughter forward towards Noah, she looked back at him and furrowed her brow.

"What are you doing daddy?" She asked when she leaned back and saw the Twitter question.

"Guys, he has a girlfriend."

"I do, you know her as Sweetiepie." Said Noah.

" I think I just heard the cries of a million broken hearted fangirls." Said Kimberly, looking upwards, and smiling innocently. Ian walked away, and came back with a large box.

"This is one left over from our last Mailtime, and we never got around to opening it." Said Ian, before opening the box. He furrowed his brow, and took out a 'Baby-laughs alot.

"A doll." He pulled the string, and immediately dropped it, as it began to laugh creepily.

"Oh my god, it sounds so evil." Said Noah, as he went to go pick it up, when Ian held him back.

"No my son, it shall consume your soul!." Exclaimed Ian dramatically, when at last it was done laughing. Anthony picked it up, and put it back in the box, where there were several other random items.

" We should totally use these for props." Said Anthony, closing the box back up.

" Just get rid of the doll though, its...oh my god that thing's creepy." Said Kimberly, as he went to put the box away and they sat down.

_"Anthony, how would you feel if Hayden dated a much older boy?"_

Kimberly turned away guiltily, while Hayden looked up at her dad expectantly.

" Dude, Anthony is like those dads you see on t.v. who hate the daughter's boyfriends. So, if any of you guys want to date Hayden...well, you're out of luck." Said Ian, Anthony nodded.

"Yup, I'd just be, the girlfriend's dad from Hell. Especially if he's l years older than her, if its like one-three years, months, or even weeks older I'll be slightly less harsh. But if we're talking half her age, which is 28, or even 20. It'll not be pleasant." Said Anthony, Noah and Kimberly shifted awkwardly. Anthony cleared his throat and asked another question.

_"Noah Who would u rather date kimberly or hayden?"_

" Really?" He asked, Ian smiled sympathetically and looked at Anthony.

"C'mon dude, be nice." Said Ian, Anthony smiled, showing that he was just teasing. While the two girls looked over at Noah, and giggled at how red he was getting.

" Well currently, I do have a girlfriend, but if I were single...thats a hard choice, because both of them each have...something special." He replied, though his gaze lasted on Hayden longer than it did on Kimberly. Hayden blushed and looked away.

_"Who's your favorite YouTuber?"_

" I like Shane Dawson, the best, because I think he's funny, and I enjoy his dark dense of humor." Said Kimberly.

"Um... I like Charlieissocoollike, he's adorkable, and just...yeah." Said Hayden.

"Pewdiepie, and not just because I'm dating Sweetiepie, but because he's funny, and does awesome LP's of awesome games that I'd like to be able to play. " Said Noah.

"Well, obviously its us." Teased Anthony, making Ian and the other kids laugh.

"No but seriously, I'm going to say my wife Kalel, she's amazing, and creative, and...I love her." Said Anthony.

"Gotta go with Nigahiga, he's just awesome." Said Ian.

_"Do the kids have a Facebook"_

" Yes, down in the description below you will find, our Facebook, for Smosh Cubed, as well as our own personal Facebooks and Twitters." Said Noah.

_"What do you like best about Ian, Anthony, Kalel, Melanie, Hayden, and Noah?"_

_"_Yay, I get a Twitter question." Said Kimberly excitedly, making them laugh.

"Yeah but remember, that its four against one." Teased Hayden, making her stick her toungue out at her. Before clearing her throat.

"Ok, so as you guys know. Anthony's my older brother, he's the eldest, and I'm the baby, and even though theres a huge age gap. I mean, I'm three years older than his daughter, that age gap is big. But anyway, out of my three older brothers, Anthony's my favorite. Because he's always been patient with me, and he's really supportive of everything I do.

Kalel and Melanie, are like my big sisters, and they're really fun to be around. Melanie is really funny, and so sarcastic, that I love it. Kalel, is my confidant, I can tell her things, I can't tell my mom, or Anthony, or even Hayden, and she doesn't tell them.

Ian, is like another big brother, he's so goofy, and funny. But at the same time, he's also, really warm, and just all around, a really, great guy to be around. He isn't as protective, as Matt, Kevin, and Anthony, which is great for many reasons, but mostly that... he's a bit more laidback I will also say, that I wish I could have his eye color, because its so pretty.

Hayden, as well as being my neice, is like my little sister. and because, the age gap between us, isn't that far apart, we're really close, and we do almost everything together. We, share a Youtube, we watch movies, we have slumber parties, all of that fun stuff. In a way, she's like the yin to my Yang.

And finally, Noah is my little brother, well like a little brother. He's adorable, and always encourages us to try new things, and to just experience things, we might not have done before, like say, rock climbing or something. He, will also, come up with tons of new ideas, and he's so creative.

So...yeah." Said Kimberly, with a small smile.

"On that Sweet note, what would you rate this meal?" Asked Ian.

" 5 cubes out of 6" Said Anthony.

"Bye, Bitch!" They exclaimed.

* * *

**Ok, there we go, and I hope you enjoyed it. And...I'm sorry to say, that I won't do the strip club suggestion because I don't feel...comfortable. If thats ok, I mean I know I wrote about Noah having a boner, and Hayden catching her parents...but, they didn't really make me feel uncomfortable.**


	51. Hayden: Defender of Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, this one isn't really a request. But, I felt like writing this after seeing all the comments on yesterday's WULAS. Which if you look is filled with all sorts of people complaining that the newest video isn't out yet, and how Anthony and Kalel need to do it right this very second. **

**I mean, I get it they're people too, with their own lives to live, plus its like two in the morning here. So...yeah. Anyway, this is basically Hayden seeing these comments and responding. Tommorrow will be another Update Frenzy.**

**Hayden is 14.**

* * *

Hayden sat at her computer, yes it was two in the morning...but it was also Summer Vacation, so that was fine. She was browising through Youtube, searching for anything to watch as she rubbed her eyes. When she shrugged and decided to open another tab, and have one of her parents' vids playing so she could at least have something to do.

She put on yesterday's video...and furrowed her brow at all of the comments.

They were complaining that her parents hadn't yet made a new video...nor uploaded one...now that she thought about it, her parents hadn't vlogged at all today. In fact, they'd been in and out of the house all day doing all sorts of things...getting groceries, mom needed fabric, and all sorts of other things for her designs...dad was filming a Gamebang for next week, and once that was done had to come home and edit it to post it on the site. She bit her lip as she read through all of the comments and shook her head.

Her blood boiled as one particular comment read.

_" OMG this is like the second time they've done this, they're so friggen Lazy. I spent all day waiting for a new video...I want my video now!"_

She got up, and got her video camera, they wanted a video? She'd give them a video.

" Ok guys, we need to have a conversation... a serious one at that. Ok, I understand my parents are awesome, no lie. they're funny, they're nice, they're hardworking...but lazy? Excuse me, princess, but who the firetruck do you think you are in calling them lazy. Ok, my mom and dad are really nice, because they bust their butts trying to do their jobs, being parents, and still getting these vids up for you.

This does not apply to all of you, but this does apply, to those who're complaining, who're calling them lazy, when in reality. All day, they were in and out of this house, I only said like two words to my mom, and those were "good morning" and "good night", because of how busy and stressed she was, in her studio.

She works hard to do do her designs, which she is on a deadline for. And my dad, you all know what he does...he was filming next weeks Gamebang, and editing it, just so he could have it up, on the website before next week. And, not to mention, he has to get up, really early to go film Smosh videos.

So, why're you calling them lazy again?" She asked, unaware that she had an audience. At the doorway, Kalel and Anthony, had heard their daughter ranting and were wondering what it was about...although now they were interested.

" Oh right, because they didn't upload a video for you. I admit, I'd be disappointed to, but think about it from their point of view. You had an incredibly stressful day, you had to work on your designs, which you have a deadline for, or, you're editing something, having just finished shooting two videos...not even stopping to take a break, because this needs to get done.

Filming a vlog is not going to be your first priority...so, yeah bottomline, stop complaining and don't call them lazy, because their the furthest thing from it." She replie, before turning off her camera, and uploading it through her phone.

" So who else are you going to lecture tonight?"

Hayden froze, and sheepishly looked back to see her parents at the doorway.

"Honey, we appreciate it, but you don't have to fight our battles for us." Said Kalel, going over and sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"I'm sorry...I just got so mad...you know how defensive I get..." Said Hayden, Anthony smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah you get that from one of us." He replied, with a yawn. Making her chuckle as she blushed, and looked down at the ground in slight embarrasment.

" Its sweet you defended us, but we're adults and can handle this, in a mature fashion..." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded, as her parents hugged her and kissed her goodnight agaain. She sighed, and stared up at the ceiling...in truth...though she could never tell her parents...

Ever since Stephen...all those years ago, she'd been protective of her parents...she shuddered at the thought of that maniac. While she didn't mean to come off so harsh, the comments left a bitter taste in her mouth...she looked up, as someone commented on her video.

"_ You've grown since I saw you last...is Anthony really getting that tired? Perhaps I should pay a visit once I get out of here, Sincerely Stephen."_

Hayden gasped, and immediately went to her bed, and began hyperventilating...as she hugged her knees to her chest. and shut her eyes tightly...Stephen's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

**Can you tell I was pretty angry? XD, sorry, um I'll so another chapter later...but, um, yeah what did you think?**


	52. Hallucinations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the rant, thing yesterday. I was just pretty ticked off, on the plus side though. Plot! Yay! Um, so yeah, Stephen left alittle message for Hayden last night...and yes it is possible to use the internet in prison. How do I know this?**

**Because when I was looking up someone from Deadly Women(love that show btw), apparantly you can email people in prison.**

**Anyway, so Strawberry4life, wanted a sequel with Hayden acting weird and not telling Anthony and Kalel, so here it is bright and early before the Frenzy later XD**

* * *

Anthony was never one to get up early when he was younger. He remembered his mother having to drag him out of bed, and dress him up for school, when he was in elementary school. And she had to constantly be there, keeping him from falling back to sleep, when he was in middle school. Although by highschool and even well into adulthood he was the one who had to drag himself up.

It wasn't until he had a child himself, that he realized how stressful that must've been for his mother. Since he or Kalel had to do the same to their daughter when she was little, and even now...so, when he saw his daughter on the couch at 6 in the morning. Watching cartoons, he knew something was up.

"Hey honey, " He said gently, making her gasp and look back before sighing...which he found rather odd.

"Sorry, what're you doing up so early?" He asked, she shook her head and kept looking up at the screen.

" Nothing...I um, I couldn't sleep and and...yeah." She replied, knowing how flimsy of an excuse that was...still it was true...she'd had alot of difficulty sleeping last night. Thanks to Stephen's little message on her video...she'd had severe nightmares...so she decided to just go down here on the couch.

" Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting down on the arm rest.

"No...but, can you stay here, just for a little bit." She replied, that was when he knew something was definetly wrong. She sat up, still curled up in her blankets, leaving enough space to sit down. He sat down, and she hugged him as tightly as she could, making him wonder what exactly happened.

" Baby what is it...you know you can tell me when something's bothering you." Said Anthony, Hayden turned away for a second. She wanted to tell him, she really did...but he and her mom had enough on their plates without her adding more. They were stressed enough as it was, and she'd just make things worse.

" Its nothing...just bad dreams, I'm ok." She replied.

Anthony wanted to press on, but he and Kalel had agreed, that they wouldn't be the type of parents who pushed, and would wait until she was comfortable enough to tell them...still, this was worrying him a lot.

" Hey, good morning. What're my two sleepyheads doing up so early?" Asked Kalel softly, she smiled at them when she noticed the bags under her daughter's eyes, and how she seemed to hugging Anthony like he'd disappear if she let him go.

" Honey you ok?" She asked, Hayden nodded and smiled up at her mother.

"Yeah just...couldn't sleep." She replied, Kalel looked over at Anthony, who seemed just as clueless as she was.

"Um, I'm gonna...yeah." Said Hayden, letting go of Anthony, and getting out of her blankets to go to the bathroom. Once she was gone, and out of earshot, Anthony stood up and sighed.

"Did she tell you?" Asked Kalel, as they went to the kitchen to go make breakfeast.

"No, she just said she couldn't sleep...I'm worried, did you see how she was clinging to me?" He asked, she nodded and leaned against the counter.

"I know, it was like she was afraid you'd disappear..." Said Kalel, remembering how scared her daughter had seemed...and she wondered if it had something to do with that video last night. After breakfeast was made, they noticed how Hayden seemed to be jumpy, when she sat down and they started eating.

"So...um, sweetie I was thinking...since, y'know, today's a free day we could just go and take a small walk...and maybe, do alittle shopping?" Hayden looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Sure, can we go to the book store? There's this book I wanna get." Said Hayden, enthusiastically both of her parents smiled...glad she was feeling somewhat better...at least they hoped so.

" Whats it about?" Asked Anthony curiously, she smiled and told them, after breakfeast, andgetting done with their daily routines. Hayden heard her parents vlogging, she went over and leaned against the door frame.

"You're way nicer than I am, I wouldn't have vlogged considering how they acted last night." Said Hayden, as her mother pointed the camera at her. Anthony smiled, and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head, he wondered just where she'd learned to be harsh. Though she did have a point.

" Well, we'll give them the benefit of the doubt, this time." Said Anthony, making her smile and shake her head, her parents were really, really nice...unless she was in trouble.

Once they were out on the boulevard, Hayden walked behind her parents, as they vlogged...she stopped, when a cold shiver run down her spine...the fourteen year old's eyes widened at the sight of Stephen...she gasped and immediately turned around...rushing over and gripping their free hands tightly. Kalel quickly stopped recording, as she and Anthony looked back at her.

"Honey what is it?" Asked Anthony, Hayden shook her head, as she turned back to see if Stephen was still there...when he wasn't. Anthony and Kalel stopped, and looked back, not able to see what she was looking at.

"Nothing..." She replied in a tiny quiet voice. Kalel and Anthony looked at each other...wondering what was going on.

"um...so,. you were saying...about...something?" Asked Hayden, hoping to change the subject.

" Baby really, theres something bothering you, and its ok to tell us...really." Said Anthony, Hayden bit her lip...when she saw Stephen not far from them...she began to hyperventilate...as her eyes grew wide, her hands began to shake...

"Baby, baby breathe, breathe, its ok...its ok." Said Kalel gently, as she and Anthony were trying to calm Hayden down from the panic attack she was having.

"No, no, no,no no, no...no, he's he...he...no, no..." Said Hayden, tears beginning to form, as a sense of doom filled her body. Anthony hugged her, making her immediately hug him back, he felt her shaking...and crying...

"Ok honey, c'mon." Said Anthony, as he and Kalel, went back to the car, while Hayden clung to him tightly.

" Baby, baby, please tell us whats wrong...we can't help you, unless you tell us." Said Kalel, gently pushing Hayden's hair back. The teenage girl sniffled and sighed, before shaking her head and wiping away her tears.

"No, you're...you have enough stress, and..a and."

"No, baby, no, I know we have alot to do, I know we're not exactly the best parents...but you're the most important thing in the world to us, we love you, and we want to help you...now, what is it?" Asked Anthony gently...Hayden sniffled, and looked down at the ground, she shook her head again, and just clung to her dad...

They got in the car, and drove home, where they told Hayden to go, and take a nap so she'd feel alittle bit better...the teen, layed on her bed...Bukki walking aroung on the bed, nestling next to her. She couldn't stop thinking about it...

* * *

**No, Stephen didn't break out, Hayden was hallucinating...although this is giving me a new story idea, what do you think...should I?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd do a frenzy yesterday...I was just lazy, sorry...forgive me? (holds out cookies) but I swear tommorrow will be a frenzy. Now, this next idea was suggested by Atomicbiscuit, about Noah and Ian having a fight, and him wishing he had a different dad. **

**Which hasn't happened...mostly its been Anthony and Hayden arguing, so lets have Ian and Noah fight...yeah...enjoy-ish lol**

**Noah is 14**

* * *

Ian wasn't the perfect dad...far from it, really. While he did try his best to be a good parent, being the parent of a teenager was very...very hard. But Ian always tried to give Noah the benefit of the doubt, and tried to see his side of things. Except in cases where he was clearly in the right, and Noah was clearly in the wrong...like right now.

He knew Noah being a teenager, he wanted to go to parties...and have fun with his friends. And he was ok with it, on the weekends, as long as he didn't drink and was home at a reasonable hour.

But tonight was a school night, even if it was Halloween, and he was not going to let his son go out on a school night.

"C'mon dad, its one school night!" Exclaimed Noah, Ian sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're still not going and that is that." Argued Ian, his voice raising slightly. Noah groaned and glared at him.

"Why not? you know I don't drink, so its not like I'm doing anything bad!" He yelled back.

"Because I said so!" Yelled Ian, wincing inwardly as he felt his teenage self roll his eyes, at using thewords he swore he'd never use on his kids.

" Josh's parents are letting him go, and Morgan's and Seth's!" He replied, as if this would be enough to convince him. Ian scoffed, and shook his head.

"Well I'm not their parents!" Exclaimed Ian, Noah clenched his hands tightly into fists. The anger boiling inside of him, it was just a party. And his dad trusted him to go to other ones, so why not now? Who cared if it was a school night? this wasn't fair...the rage inside him built up and exploded.

"Well I wish you weren't my dad either!" He yelled...before the room went quiet as he realized what he just said...Ian gaped...Noah looked down guiltily, as his dad shook his head.

"Go to your room." Said Ian, Noah turned and went back to his room...unsure of what just happened. His stomach churned in guilt...as he laid on his bed.

Ian stood there stunned...he knew his son would be angry, and he'd said plenty of worse things to his own father as a teen...but that was still uncalled for, he sighed and sat down on the couch.

Melanie walked into Noah's room, having heard the fight, and now choosing to go and calm him down.

"Hey hon." Said Melanie softly. Noah just laid there, his back to the door she sighed and sat on the bed.

" I know your angry, its part of that whole...teenage rebellion phase you're going through...but sweetie, your dad loves you, and he's only doing it because its for your own good... he loves you so much, he's always taken your side, and given you the benefit of the doubt...there'll be other parties, but you will only ever have one father." She said softly, as she ran a hand through his hair.

Noah bit his lip as he thought about what his mother said...before going to the living room...his dad looked up, and stood up...he looked down awkwardly. Before looking up at Ian and apologizing


	54. kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Meh I was bored, and this scene popped into my head, when I thought about how to write BluelightningXD's suggestionof the kids seeing someone on tv kiss, trying it and their parents making a big fuss , So, the kids are 6 in this one XD hope you like it.**

* * *

"Is this a kissing show?" Asked Noah, as Hayden put in the DVD of Once Upon a Time. Hayden's birthday present from Uncle Sohinki was the entire season 1 and 2 box set, of Once Upon a Time, since he knew she liked Fantasy.

And since both she and Noah had nothing to do...well, she was forcing him to watch it.

" Theres Kissing in it, but theres other stuff in it too, you'll like it." She replied confidently, making him roll her eyes...that was what she'd said the last time she'd done something like this...and he still had nightmares from Prince Joffrey, or whatever his name was.

The two watched, up until it got to the part where Charming made it to the glass case holding Snow White...Hayden sighed, as Charming kissed Snow...and she awoke...

_"You found me."_

" Do kisses really do that?" He asked curiously, whenever his mommy or daddy kissed him, there wasn't a ripple of magic...Hayden rolled her eyes, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nu-uh, only true love's kiss does that." She replied, Noah tilted his head to the side.

" True love's kiss?" He asked, she nodded and smiled at him.

"True love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world, when you kiss your true love...magic happens." Said Hayden confidently.

"Whose your true love?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno." She replied, she didn't have a true love yet...that wasn't until she was much bigger. She went over and layed on the bed.

"Here, kiss me...then we can see, if you're my true love." She replied, laying down on her bed and pausing the disk. She closed her eyes, and Noah stood there nervously...girls had cooties, thats what everyone at school said...but, he was positive Hayden didn't have any cooties...and he was curious.

Was Hayden his true love he wondered?

He went over...and gently kissed her lips.

"What're you doing?"

Both kids immediately stopped and looked up at Anthony at the doorway innocently, when Ian, Melanie, and Kalel walked in, Not far behind.

"Aww, thats so cute!" Squealed Melanie, when Anthony told her what happened, she and Kalel were gushing, while Ian was laughing...the kids were turning red from embarrassment.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is going to be a tearjerker chapter, it was suggested by KalissabGXD, and its when Hayden is 6, and Kalel ends up having a miscarriage. This also, has to do with TheBestDance's suggestion of Kalel getting pregnant again...but it takes a much darker tone, than they expected.**

**So...yeah.**

* * *

Kalel looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, she beamed at the sight of the little pink plus sign. She was pregnant...again!, she and Anthony were going to have another little bundle of joy, Hayden was going to be a big sister...oh it was going to be amazing.

She looked up, as she heard Anthony and Hayden coming home from school. She rushed downstairs, and immediately enveloped her daughter in a big hug.

"Mommy, today, we were supposed to draw our pet, and look I drew Bukki!" Exclaimed the six year old excitedly, as she held up the drawing. Kalel giggled at the drawing of a kitty laying down, on a green background.

"See? she's on the grass!"

"Its beautiful honey." Said Kalel, kissing the top of her head. Hayden smiled up at her, when she saw Bukki, and went to go show the kitty, her drawing. Anthony went over, and kissed Kalel.

"How was your day?" He asked, she smiled and held up the pregnancy test so that he'd see the little plus...

"I'm pregnant." She said, excitedly, Anthony dropped Hayden's backpack, and picked up Kalel, Twirling her around like a princess, making her laugh, as he kissed her lips.

" I love you." Said Anthony, she smiled and kissed him back...when Hayden walked in, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Baby guess, what, you're going to be a big sister, isn't that great?" Gushed Kalel, Hayden smiled, she was super excited, she'd always wanted a little sister to play with her...she didn't have any brothers or sisters, and now, she was finally getting one!, She immediately rushed over, and Anthony picked her up.

Hayden noticed that her mommy's belly was growing bigger and bigger...and everyone had been excited when mommy told them. Her grandma said she was wondering when she'd get another grandchild to spoil...Grandpa Reg, told daddy he knew this one was going to be a boy, and Uncle Kevin and Uncle Matt, were telling of all of the fun things they had planned if it was.

Kimberly was hoping it was a girl, and even gave mommy a list of names for the baby...her grandpa on her mommy's side though was kind of crabby, but he was excited to...her grandpa didn't like her daddy, she didn't know why though...her grandma thought it was going to be a girl...and everyone else was pretty much the same.

Her Uncle Ian, aunt Melanie, aunt Mari, Uncle Joven, Uncle Sohinki, Uncle Lasercorn, Uncle Joey, and everyone else through mommy a big party...they called it a baby shower, and it was so much fun...

Even the people on Youtube were excited, when she made a vlog telling them...but for all of hers and everyone's excitement...she just hoped that mommy and daddy wouldn't love the baby more than her.

" And then, we're gonna where the same princess, costumes, an' an'"

"Ok, ok honey, " Said Anthony as he tucked her in. Hayden looked down, before looking up at Anthony.

"Daddy...when the baby's here...you promise not to forget me, right?" She asked, looking up at Anthony with large wide eyes...Anthony knelt down next to the bed, and gently brushed some hair out of her face.

" Baby, mommy and I would never, ever forget you...just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean we're going to forget you. No one could ever, ever take your place...we're going to love the both of you, just the same ok?" Said Anthony, she nodded and smiled up at him.

" Goodnight baby."

" G'night daddy."

Anthony kissed her forehead, and closed the door...he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion. These last few months, had been exhausting getting everything ready for the baby and all...but it was going to be worth it...just like it was the first time.

They kept the gender of the baby a secret, because they wanted it to be a surprise...and he was so excited, they all were...He froze, when he heard Kalel scream...

Immediately, he ran as fast as his legs could go...he made it to the bathroom, where Kalel was by the sink...blood trickling down her legs.

Kalel layed in bed hidden underneath the covers, ever since she lost the baby...she'd found it so hard to get up in the morning...to sleep...to eat...to do much of anything really. All she ever did anymore was just lay in bed, and cry...it wasn't fair.

Why did this happen? They'd done everything right...she didn't smoke, didn't drink, didn't lift heavy things, ate healthily...so what went wrong? What happened?...she knew it wasn't fair, to leave Anthony to do everything by himself...that he was grieving just as much...but it was so hard.

Anthony washed the dishes, his mind a blur, he still couldn't believe what happened...he'd lost his second daughter...he remembered Kalel crying as the doctors told them...sometimes these things happened...but it wasn't fair.

Kalel stayed upstairs, not having the energy...or rather the will to do anything...Ian and the others told him to take time off, as much as he needed...everyone had sent their apologies and condolences...and he was trying so hard to stay strong, and keep his sadness bottled up.

He looked back at Hayden on the table, doing her homework...ever since, she didn't understand, what was going on...how do you explain the concept of miscarriage and death to a six year old? He went over and sat down once he was done.

" Hey honey, what're you working on?" He asked softly.

" Math...I don't like it..." She replied, making him chuckle.

"No one does, do you need help?" He asked, she nodded...before looking at him.

" Why is mommy crying so much...and...why did you give all of the baby's stuff away?" She asked innocently, Anthony sighed.

"C'mere baby." Said Anthony, his daughter went and sat on his lap, cuddling up to him.

" See, mommy and I...well...sometimes, things happen...things...you don't expect, and...what happened was, mommy and I...we did everything right...but in the end, something happened...and...the baby...she just couldn't make it...and...she went to Heaven instead." He explained, softly as he ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Whats Heaven?" She asked,

"Heaven is a beautiful place, its where good people go...when...when they pass on, in heaven, theres angels, and...theres no more pain, or sadness...everything is good and happy." He explained, feeling the tears whell up in his eyes.

" And...mommy and I...we're sad, because we loved her alot, and we were really excited...and it hurts...alot. Mommy, is...she's feeling very, very bad." He replied, Hayden looked down, and hugged her daddy. Anthony hugged her back, as tightly as he could...the sadness he'd been bottling up, escaped...and he found himself crying.

Hayden's eyes widened...she'd never actually seen her daddy cry before...they looked back as they heard Kalel coming...her face stained with tears...she went over and joined them...

Hayden looked at them crying...nothing could ever make her mommy and daddy cry...except this...and she didn't want to ever see them like that again.


	56. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh**

**Hey guys, so KalissaBGXD, suggested another one,this is when Ian and Melanie, lose Noah at the storee...which I've experienced alot. also let play a game!XD(why?because I like to interact with you guys, is that weird?)**

**I am going to have a scavenger hunt! You have to list at least 5 moments, in each of these categories:**

**Heartwarming, Tearjerker, and Nightmarefuel!(yes...just like in tvtropes XD)**

**The one who has the best examples of each, gets a oneshot or story, of their choosing. You have to find 5, examples of each, list them, and there has to be one from each of my stories...(you may include the oneshots if need be) or if you want to just have them be from Daddy Smosh, thats ok too XD**

**PM me your lists when you have them all, I will judge them based on detail, on why you think that moment fits into that category...so...yeah XD**

**Have fun!**

**so, lets go XD**

**Noah is 5**

* * *

"Ok Noah stay close." Said Ian, as they walked into the grocery store, the five year old looked around at all of the people walking around. After so much begging and pleading, he had finally convinced his parents that he was too big to ride in the basket. And that he could walk along with them like a big boy.

His eyes widened as he spotted the candy aisle, he looked up at his dad who was currently getting vegetables, while his mom went to the bathroom. His blue eyes looking from the Candy section, to where his dad was...he was only going to be gone a few seconds...surely he'd be back before they noticed...right?

He snuck towards the aisle, and once he was sure his dad wouldn't notice...he ran to go get some candy.

"Ok I...Noah?" Ian's heart skipped a beat, as he immediately looked around, wondering where his son was. He swore he could feel his adrenaline rise up, as his blue eyes scanned the crowds looking for Noah...but it was as if every kid with brow hair, materialized out of nowhere...as it was growing increasingly hard to find him.

"Noah!" He called out, leaving the cart, and going to look around...when Melanie rushed over.

"Ian what is it?" She asked.

" Noah ran off somewhere, I..I don't know where he is." He replied, Melanie gasped, and immediately both went to go look for him..calling out his name...while trying not to panic.

Noah's eyes widened whaen he saw his parents weren't at the cart...had they left him at the store? had they forgotten about him? was he never gonna see them again? He sniffled and began crying...as he walked off to go find them, wondering where they were.

" Oh my god..oh my god." Said Melanie, as they found a security guard and explained what happened.

" Not to worry Mr. and Mrs. Hecox, the kids are almost always returned in just a few minutes, because they went to the bathoom, or something." Said the security guard. Ian bit his thumb, the color drained from his face...he had been right there...he'd only turned away for a second...he looked up at the pictures of missing children found in the security office. Which was not helping at all...

Melanie sighed, trying not to look, she hoped that he'd just wandered off...and would be back shortly...still, she remembered stories of kids being taken from malls or stores., because the parents weren't paying attention and the child wandered off...

She looked up as Ian sat down and smiled softly.

"Hey, its gonna be ok, right?" She asked.

"Yeah...he's probably on his way right now..." Said Ian hopefully, when they saw an elderly woman walking over to the security desk..

Noah sniffled as he clung to the nice old lady who told him she was going to take him to his mommy and daddy. The lady had been with another lady, and her granddaughter, when she spotted Noah. He looked up, when he saw his momma, he immediately ran.

"Mommy!"

Noah!"

Melanie and Ian immediately ran over, and hugged Noah tightly., while he hugged them back, and cried on their shoulders, clinging to them, as they hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever,ever,ever do that again." Said Melanie kissing him repeatedly, Ian sighed, and stood p, thanking the old woman.

"Oh its no problem dear, I'm just glad everything worked out fine." She replied with a kind smile before walking off.


	57. New Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so its time for another update frenzy, and dont forget to do the scavenger hunt, for cool prizesXD info is on my profile, so, anyway. this is Snoris' suggestion, of the kids getting jealous, of Marishire's baby like any older sibling would...this is also really harsher in hindsight when you remember Chapter 55.**

**The kids are like 5**

* * *

Mari smiled down at the little bundle in her arms...the baby was so adorable, and worth the excruciating pain. Her heart swelled with love and affection, as she held the baby...she looked up, as she heard Joven excitedly talking to the others when he walked into the room.

"Hey beautiful." Greeted Joven, kissing Mari, she smiled and kissed back...

" So everyone of us...minus Sohinki has a kid now." Said Lasercorn teasingly. Sohinki chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'll be the cool uncle, who gives the best gifts, sneeks them candy and money when you're not looking, and just basically be the kids' favorite." Said Sohinki jokingly. Outside, Hayden and Noah peeked their heads in as all of the adults were gushing over the new baby.

The kids had never really had any brothers or sisters, just each other and their friends...and even then, Kimberly was technically older than them. They also didn't get to see alot of their friends...they'd been so excited when they heard Aunt Mari and Uncle Joven were going to have a baby.

Because that meant that they'd finally have, someone younger, who was like a brother or sister to play with...

But, then Hayden's Uncle Kevin teased her, saying that once the baby was born, they wouldn't be the center of attention anymore.

And while they didn't believe it at first...they did notice that everyone else was paying more attention to the baby...even when it wasn't here yet.

Uncle Joven couldn't play as much...because of the baby...he had to be there for aunt Mari and the baby, Aunt Mari hardly even talked to them anymore, and concentrated more on the baby...everything was about the new baby...and it was starting to get really, really annoying.

" So, what is his name?" Asked Anthony, Mari looked up at Joven who chuckled nervously.

"Well, being that my favorite character is Batman, and Mari's is Wolverine, we named him Bruce Logan Ovenshire." He replied, the rest of the Smosh crew looked at them oddly.

" Hey, its an adorable name." Said Mari, when she noticed Hayden and Noah at the doorway.

"Hey, you guys wanna come here and say hello?" She asked, Hayden and Noah shook their heads, and shyly went even further behind the wall. Much to everyone's confusion.

" Noah, Haydy honey...c'mon, don't be shy." Called Anthony, encouragingly. Though he was wondering why his daughter was acting so strangely. Hayden took a step forward, when she remembered what her uncle said and shrank back.

" Is something wrong?" Asked Ian, he and Anthony were about to go see what was the matter with their kids, when Sohinki beat them to the punch.

"Hey guys, whats the matter?" Asked Sohinki, kneeling down to their eye level.

"You guys like the baby better..." Said Noah glumly.

" An', an' you're gonna nay 'ttention to us...thas what uncle Kevin said." Replied Hayden, Sohinki nodded now understanding.

" Oh, I get it now, look you guys don't have to be jealous...I know we haven't exactly been...attentive towards you, but I can assure you, you're not gonna be loved less, just because Bruce is here...ok, Aunt Mari, Uncle Joven, Uncle Lasercorn, your dads and I are going to love each of you...k?" Said Sohinki, the kids nodded...feeling better.

"K, now c'mon, lets go say hello." Said Sohinki standing up, Noah and Hayden immediately rushed past Sohinki, to their dads, who picked them up.

"Thanks Sohinki." Said Ian, with a small smile.

"Anytime, " Said Sohinki, as the kids looked down at the baby curiously.


	58. Padilla Family Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, I just made a Twitter...sad but true, anyway, If you guys want to follow me my Twitter is OnceuponaSmosh. I'll post a link on my profile XD**

**I'll awnser questions about the fics, maybe some about my characters or if you guys just wanna chat thats cool too XD, and don't forget to check out the scavenger hunt, but for now, lets get the show on the road XD**

**This next suggestion, is Strawberry4life's idea, of Anthony, Kalel, and Hayden having a family fun day, while Hayden is 8**

**And yes, the beginning is inspired from the scene in the Lion King...my all time favorite movie by the way XD**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, daddy,daddy, wake up! wake up!" Exclaimed Hayden, rushing over and jumping on the bed. Kalel and Anthony groaned, they looked at the time...five in the morning. The eight year old stopped jumping when her parents tiredly looked at her.

"C'mon, you promised that today, we'd spend all day, together." Said Hayden, Kalel groaned and covered herself with the blankets.

"Your father promised, I however, will wait until the sun rises." Said Kalel groggily. Anthony groaned, and stretched, he chuckled as Hayden went over and sat on his stomach. The eight yeard old smiled enthusiastically, Anthony smiled and yanked her over. Tickling her and making her giggle.

" Why don't you wait a little ok Sweetheart, and I promise, we'll start it later." Said Anthony tiredly, she nodded and hopped out of bed. Kalel sat up and kissed Anthony's, lips, making him smile.

" She gets that from you." Said Kalel teasingly, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kalel...when they heard sounds coming from the kitchen...they furrowed their brows, and went downstairs to see Hayden putting a couple pieces of toast in the toaster.

She then went over, and began to get the milk from the refrigerator. She looked up, when she saw her parents at the doorway.

"I was gonna make you breakfeast!" She exclaimed, making them chuckle. Anthony went over and picked her up.

"Thank you baby." He cooed, Kalel smiled and took the milk jug, from Hayden's hand, gently setting it down.

"Cereal and toast, thats adorable." Said Kalel, kissing her daughter's cheeks. When an idea popped in her mind.

"Since we did promise we'd spend the day together, you wanna have a lazy day, and just spend all day in the living room, watching movies?" Asked Kalel, Hayden nodded and beamed at her mother. After cleaning everything up, they went to the couch, and Hayden cuddled up to Anthony as Kalel put in Labyrinth.

For the rest of the day, the small family just laid on the couch, watching movies, eating popcorn, and just enjoying each other's company.

Hayden smiled as on the screen, Buttercup and Westley kissed.

" Am I gonna have a Westley?" She asked, looking up at her parents.

"Maybe someday." Said Kalel, Anthony ruffled the eight year old's dark hair.

"But not for a long while though." Said Anthony, Kalel playfully rolled her eyes, of course that would be her husband's awnser. Later, outside, the sun was beginning to set, and Hayden was struggling to stay awake...she mumbled something as her daddy picked her up and took her to her room.

" I'm not tired." She mumbled.

" Right, goodnight sweetheart." Said Anthony, gently kissing her forehead, as he and Kalel tucked her in.

"Goodnight baby." Said Kalel, giving her daughter a kiss goodnight.

" Can we do this again?" She asked, Kalal and Anthony smiled, as they stood at the doorway.

"As you wish." Said Anthony, before turning off the light.


	59. Bullying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, its that time again, Updating Frenzy time!, the last few frenzies have kind of...bwwn slow, but this frenzy, is gonna be awesome, I promise. Now, the one requested most is the one where Noah is physically bullied..so lets start!**

**Noah is around 12**

* * *

Ian took the boxes from the garage and began to set them on the floor, he and Anthony were going to film a Mailtime with Smosh. And while he was picking the kids up, Ian was getting everything ready.

" Uncle Ian we're home!" Exclaimed Hayden, as she immediately rushed over. Ian chuckled and hugged his goddaughter...when he noticed Noah wearing a sweater he'd never seen on him before.

" Hey kiddo, where'd you get that from?" Asked Ian, going over...Noah smiled and shrugged his shoulders...which Ian found to be quite suspicious.

" He said you bought it." Said Anthony, as he set the kids backpacks down on the table. Ian placed his hands firmly on his hips, his dad senses were tingling. Noah had been acting rather oddly, and wearing sweaters alot...when it wasn't even winter yet...his son looked down, Anthony cleared his throat and looked at Hayden.

" Honey you wanna go, get a few more boxes?" He asked, Hayden nodded and followed her dad to the garage.

" Why don't you take off the sweater?" Asked Ian, Noah shook his head.

This kid at school, Joseph had taken to punching his arm, and kicking him alot...and while he could always cover the bruises on his legs with jeans...it was the ones on his arms that gave him trouble..and today, he'd gotten his brandnew sweater stolen, and had to get another one from the lost and found.

Not to mention...he'd lost one of his teeth, thanks to Joseph's fist.

" Noah, please the sweater off." Said Ian calmly, Noah shook his head...he was twelve years old..he didn't need his dad fighting his battles for him.

Ian went over, and gently took his hand, before rolling up his sleeves...his eyes widened at the giant splotches of purple, and black on his son's arm. Noah winced as his dad checked the other.

" What happened and who did this to you?" Asked Ian, Noah opened his mouth, and Ian saw one of his teeth missing.

" Thats it, tommorrow I'm going to the principal and-"

" No, dad I can handle it really!" Exclaimed Noah, he knew this was a bad idea...Ian gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

" Noah, I know you hate it when I step in, but this time its serious, you could get seriously hurt...and I'm not gonna let that happen." Said Ian, Noah sighed and nodded...he told his dad everything, and afterwards, went to go sit down and do his homework with Hayden...who seemed to have a strange glint in her eye.

He also noticed that his dad wasn't really in a funny mood, and it was mostly uncle Anthony doing most of the joking around, Ian sighed and tried his best to keep it going...still, he wondered, why Noah didn't tell him before.

After wrapping everything up, and cleaning the mail, Anthony and Hayden left, while Melanie came home, and Ian told her everything...

" Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Melanie...he had no awnser for that...

The next day, Noah sat in the lobby, as his parents were in the principal's office, talking to the principal about this...when Hayden was dragged into the office by a teacher and made to sit down.

" Now you stay there and wait for your parents to pick you up." Said the teacher, as she walked away. Hayden mimicked her and rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

" I may have kicked Joseph in the balls, punched him in the face, and poured milk on him..." She replied, Noah immediately looked at his friend his eyes widened...seriously? she sighed and looked back at him.

" How long do you think I'm gonna be grounded for?" She asked, smiling at him.

" Awhile." He replied...

" Worth it." She replied, making him knit his brows in confusion.

" I know you don't like it when other people fight you battles for you...but sometimes...its ok to get help..." She replied, her brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

He looked down, thinking about what she said as his parents walked out, Hayden smiled and waved at her aunt Melanie, and Uncle Ian innocently...when her dad showed up.

" Hey." Greeted Ian.

" Hi." Said Anthony, when Hayden smiled up at her dad innocently, Noah waved goodbye to her as he left with his parents...he smirked as he saw Joseph in the nurse's office, with a bloody nose..he had a feeling he wouldn't be bothering Noah anytime soon.

Ian saw this and rememberes Hayden in the principal's office.

' Thats my neice' He thought proudly, before ruffling Noah's hair. Noah smiled up at him...maybe Hayden was right..maybe it was good to accept others help.


	60. Jeannete Graceffa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, up next on our updating frenzy is, Lili's suggestion, of Hayden and Noah meeting Joey and Meghan's kid...technically she said Cat...but I have no idea who that is, she said I could pick someone else and I ship Joey with Meghan...so yeah.**

**The kids are 12,**

**except for Joey and Meghan's daughter, who is 10**

* * *

Jeannette Graceffa was very, very perky, weird, and energetic, at least Hayden and Noah thought so...Shanna, Blake and Jeannette were over. Because Mr. Dawson, and Uncle Joey, had to film a crossover with their dads. And while they'd met and hung out, with Shanna and Blake before...they'd never actually hung out...or even talked to Jeannette before.

She was...like a human version of Pinkie Pie, as Shanna put it.

" C'mon guys, lets go!" Exclaimed Jeannette, her long blond curls bouncing around, as she jumped around. Before doing a cartwheel.

" Who gave you sugar?" Asked Shanna, Jeannette smiled up at her.

" No one...I did not sneak some from my house, and I certainly didn't eat some earlier." Said Jeannette mischeivously...she knew none of the other "Youtube kids" as they were called liked her very much...most of them were older than she was...and the only other "Youtube kid " Her own age...didn't even live in the same state she was in.

Heck...none of the kid at school liked her...but that was ok...who needed friends anyway...she was happy making others laugh...

" Oh great, she's on a sugar high." Said Blake, as he and Noah were busy playing video games. Noah looked at his friend curiously.

" Is that bad?" Asked Noah.

" Yeah, because she gets crazier than usual." Said Blake, it wasn't that his little god-sister was annoying..it was just that, she was way too excitable...and way too hyper.

Jeannette stopped and twirled one of her blond curls, before going to the kitchen... Shanna grabbed a pillow, and smacked her brother in the back of the head with it.

" Will you be nice?" She asked, Hayden looked at the girl sympathetically...she knew what it was like to have hardly any friends...she looked back as Noah tried to calm down Shanna and Blake. Before following after Jeannette, who was playing with Bukki on the floor.

" Hi." Said Hayden, Jeannette looked up at the older girl, and waved.

" He was just teasing...you know that..right?" Asked Hayden, hoping the ten year old was ok. Jeannette shrugged in response.

" Its ok...I don't have...any friends really, everyone just laughs at me, and says I'm weird...but my daddy, he says that the people on Youtube made fun of him too...and he used to get teased alot...but, him and mommy are...my friends." Said Jeannette sadly, as she continued to pet Bukki calmly. Hayden sat down next to her...years of bullying, came to her mind.

" I love fantasy...especially Harry Potter, I read it all the time during recess...and the kids would call me a witch, because I'd get a stick, and I'd pretend to cast spells like in Harry Potter. I don't have a lot of friends either." Said Hayden, The ten year old girl looked up at her...Hayden smiled and helped her up.

" We can be friends..if you want."

Jeannette beamed up at her, and quickly dragged Hayden outside, where she grabbed a random stick.

" Wingardium Leviosa!" Exclaimed Jeannette, Hayden smirked, oh it was on. She grabbed another stick, pretending to dodge, and both girls laughed as they cast pretend spells and dodged them.


	61. Naptime with Bukki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with the**

**Hey guys, SO...I was going to do an update Frenzy...but I got lazy...hehe, anyway, I will do the Melanie/Noah mommy/son day suggestion, the Youtuber kids thing, and another suggestion tomorrow. This is just a tiny one inspired by today's WULAS where Anthony finds Bukki on his beanbag chair.**

**I uploaded this, just so you guys wouldn't be left without one.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hayden was bored...and sleepy, the six year old yawned as she rubbed her weary eyes. For some reason, even though it was in the afternoon, she found herself very sleepy. She peeked into her parent's bedroom, and smiled at the large gray beanbag, she adored.

She went over, and curled up on it...it was so nice, and soft...and it was a nice temperature in the room...she slowly began to close her eyes. When she heard a small mew, she smiled as Bukki hopped on, and curled up beside her. Hayden gently petted her soft fur...and drifted off to sleep.

" And there it is done." Said Kalel, Anthony chuckled as she did a little pose for the camera. The two were making a small snack for Hayden, to tide her over for dinner. And awnsering Twitter Questions as well.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

" I'll go get her," Said Anthony, walking off Kalel went back to vlogging on her phone, while Anthony searched for Hayden around the house. He stopped when he saw Bukki and Hayden curled up in the beanbag, asleep. He smiled at the adorableness. He went to the bed, and grabbed a random, small, cotton blanket and gently covered Hayden with it. She groaned slightly, and mumbled.

" Daddy?"

" Sh, its ok, go back to sleep." He whispered, gently kissing her cheek. Bukki blinked a few times, before going back to sleep as well. He chuckled softly, and closed the door, leaving it open only a crack.

"Where is she?" Asked Kalel curiously, he opened the door slightly, Kalel peeked in with the camera and smiled.

" That is adorable, our two babies asleep..." Said Kalel with a small smile, Anthony wrapped his arm around her and kissed her...as they walked away.


	62. Noah Melanie mommyson day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm no longer sick... Anyway, here is the first in our updating frenzy, Melanie and Noah having a mommy/son day as suggested by Lissyliss06**

**Also, sorry its so short...please fogive me **

* * *

" Hey baby, peek-a-boo...peekaboo!" Cooed Melanie, she giggled as the one year old babbled. He smiled, and squealed, while swinging his arms, in that adorable way all babies did. She began to tickle him making him laugh more, she chuckled and picked him up.

It was strange how something so small could really impact your whole life, she smiled at Noah in his crib...his blue eyes darting everywhere in excitement. He was an active baby, and was just so curious about the world around him...she picked him up, and after dressing him up. She got everything ready, and after bidding a very, very busy Ian goodbye, headed out to the park.

Once they were there, she walked along, with him in the stroller. It was a warm, sunny day...with nary a cloud in the sky, all in all it was a pretty perfect day, she giggled as Noah kept on pointing at everything and saying, random baby gibberish.

" You're really talkative, aren't you?" She asked in amusement.

" Ooh, look a butterfly!" She exclaimed, Noah smiled and lifted his arms up, trying to grab at it, making her chuckle.

" No honey, let it fly...see, butterflies are meant to be free in the sky." She whispered. Noah giggled, they spent the rest of the day in the park, having a nice, relaxing day. They took a stroll, ate lunch and just sat there and watched th other kids playing.

" Someday honey, thats gonna be you, you're gonna be playing with Hayden and your other little friends...its gonna be so much fun." She cooed, as she bounced him on her lap, she could already picture him and Hayden running around...and having fun, but for now, she was fine with him being her baby.


	63. Babytard Babbles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guy, so I'm sorry, for the late update, I was distracted by Youtube. Anywho, I know I said I'd do a suggestion, where Noah brings home a kitty and Ian's allergies go...all out of wack. I wrote it...but I need to figure out the ending, so...help me out plz? XD**

**Also, I need help with Samoa's suggestion of the Youtube Kids crossing over, what do you want to happen? I'm running low on ideas for that one.**

**Ok...um,...yeah, so I'm going to be doing a few non-request...um...I hope you guys like them**

**This takes place when Hayden and Noah are 13, and Babytard is 19**

* * *

" Hey guys, what up! Welcome to Babytard Babbles, I'm Babytard, and today I have with me Hayden Padilla and Noah Hecox from Smosh Squared!" Exclaimed the teenage girl excitedly. Making Hayden and Noah chuckle, Babytard was Shay Carlson's daughter, and a "Youtube kid" long before they were even born.

She was doing this thing, on her own webshow, where she was interviewing her fellow "Youtube kids"...even if she was older than them by a few years.

" Now guys, why did you pick Smosh Squared, as the name of your channel?" Asked Babytard, she smiled softly as the two thirteen year olds explained why.

" And what do you do on your channel, or at least hope to do?"

" Well right now, we kind of do music videos...like lipsynching to them, and making a music video based around it. Sort of like when our dads, did their original "lipsynching videos." Explained Noah.

" That sounds cool, are you guys gonna do sketches too, or no?" She asked.

" No... we'd like to...but...um, next question" Said Hayden, she and Noah looked away slightly. While they'd like to...then the comments, telling them that they were copying their dads...would just get meaner. And, well, they didn't want to do anything like them too much.

" So, um...about-" And on it went, with her asking them questions...and them just awnsering them. Though their first reaction, was fully in her mind. Once it was time to take a small break, Babytard paused the camera. She looked outside, to make sure her parents were busy with the kids' parents.

" Ok munchkins, we're gonna have a chat...just you guys and me, no cameras, no nothing...just us. What was up with your thing earlier?" She asked concerned.

" What thing?" Asked Noah curiously.

" The thing where you looked away, when I asked about the sketches. You seemed pretty down for like, a second any reason why?" She asked, as she settled in her chair.

" Did people say you were copying your mom or dad when you did this?" Asked Hayden curiously, Babytard had technically been doing this before them. So...why not? besides, she was nice. Babytard, sighed and flipped some of her hair back.

" Some people, I was...right around your age when I started too, my parents were super strict about the internet, and what we could do on there. And, when I started Babytard Babbles, as part of the Shaybabies channel my siblings and I made...I did get nasty comments, and people telling me I was copying my mom. Because she does something similar..." She explained, Hayden and Noah looked up, that sounded alot like what had happened to them.

" And I just got, so upset because the comments really hurt, and I considered stopping...until, my mom sat me down and said.

' Babytard, there are always going to be people who're going to judge you, who're going to say things that make you mad, or upset...and while it is important that you listen to criticism. It is also important, that you not take what they say to heart.' So, yes what you and your dads do are similar...if not the same thing, try to change it up a little.

Sing your own renditions of the songs, that way, you'll also not get in trouble with Youtube. And as for the sketches, try. Just try, and if it doesn't work out, then try it in a different way, just don't let the bad stuff get you down." Said Babytard, a smile on her face.

Noah and Hayden's own faces lit up...their earlier worries, having gone away. She turned on the camera, and it went to the part of the show where they asked her questions.

And, she dutifully awnsered, finally in the end, Babytard cleared her throat.

" Ok, so to wrap up, our "Youtube Kid-athon" I just want to thank you guys for coming on Babytard Babbles, it was great having you. And for the current Youtube Kids...I Babytard will pass along the torch, to you. Being a "Youtube Kid" is a blast, and I hope you enjoy every minute of it. Is it hard sometimes? yes, Is it worth it? Yes. So, Hayden and Noah... also known as Smosh Squared, doth thou accept the torch?" She asked, in her best authoritative voice.

" Yes."

" Yeah." Said the two of them simultaneously, she smiled and High fived each of them. Once they were done they went outside, where the three kids immediately tackled each of their dads in a hug.

" So did you have fun?" Asked Ian, once they left.

" Yeah, hey dad...you think we could have Babytard, and maybe Sontard, Princesstard and the others over some other time?" He asked, Ian shrugged and ruffled his son's hair in response.

" Sure, as long as its ok with them." Said Ian. Noah smiled, and quickly began brainstorming with Hayden about, what they wanted to do with Babytard...but why stop there? Why not invite other" Youtube Kids" as well?


	64. Editing with Wes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with Smosh.**

**Hey guys, up next is another non request, untill I get some help as stated in the earlier chapter. So...yeah, also my Plot Bunnies won't stop multiplying! They're going at it, like...well...bunnies, and so...this came to me...randomly.**

**'Tis the kids, Hayden, Noah, and Bruce being babysat by Wes.**

**Wes, is one of the editors, for Ian and Anthony, he's in one of Joven's mail vlogs and in two Raging Bonus videos.**

**Hayden/Noah: 10**

**Bruce: 5**

* * *

Wes looked at the kids from the corner of his eye, they were busy playing...something, on Joven's computer. He smiled, and went back to what he was doing. Ian, Anthony, Joven and Mari brought their kids, because they needed to film a Gamebang, and couldn't leave them at home.

So, while they were filming, Wes had decided to watch the kids.

" Mr. Wes, what 'ya doin'?" Asked Bruce curiously, looking up at him.

" I young Padawan, am Editing." He replied, his eyes not leaving the computer screen. The other two, went over and peeked behind the chair.

" What's that?" Asked Hayden curiously.

" Its where, after your parents are done filming and everything, I basically take the footage. And, I cut out, the parts that don't need to be there, leave in the funny stuff, and I censor the bad words...when I catch them, and...yeah. " He explained, the kids looked up at him in amazement.

" Cool," They whispered, making him chuckle.

" It is pretty cool, when you think about it." Said Wes, the kids looked at all of the stuff, listening as he explained more. When the kids heard a small little ding.

" Ok, that means your parents are done, and their sending me the footage to edit and I send it back to them, si they can upload it, and have it up on Smosh . com. and Youtube next week." He replied, looking back at them with a small smile.

" Woah, you work like really hard do you get an allowance?" Asked Bruce curiously, making him chuckle.

" Yes I do, I call it a pay check, but I guess its like an allowance. my paycheck, comes from your dads." Said Wes, ruffling Noah and Hayden's hair.

" Ours too, but we do boring stuff, like take out the trash, and wash the dishes...not cool stuff like editing." Said Noah, making the man chuckle.

" I can assure you, editing is not as cool, as I made it seem. It's long, its tiring, and very boring...but its still my job, just like its your job to do your job...even if it is boring...plus if I complain too much, your dads don't give me my allowance. so shh." Said Wes, adding in the last part as a small joke, making the kids laugh.

" Anyway, you should probably get your stuff, because their probably on their way." Said Wes, the kids rushed off, when indeed Ian, Anthony, and the others walked in.

" Daddy!"

" Mommy, daddy!" Exclaimed Bruce, Hayden and Noah simultaneously, as they ran to their prospective parents.

" Hey, did you have fun?" Asked Ian, Noah smiled and beamed up excitedly.

" Mr. Wes was telling us about editing and stuff, its so cool dad!" Said Noah, making Ian chuckle, nd ruffle his son's hair.

" Thanks again Wes, hope the kids weren't too much of a handful." Said Anthony, picking up his daughter and setting her on his shoulders.

" Not a prob, they were pretty good overall." Said Wes, holding up his hands.

"High fives and brofists all around." Said the editor, before highfiving, and brofisting each of the kids. Once it was time to go. Ian and Anthony were at home, just messing around and playing with their kids.


	65. Youtube Kids Collaberate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone else associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I was distracted by Youtube. Anywho, after this one, I have a few more cropping up, with Ian and Noah, so...yeah XD**

**So, this is going to be Samoa2's suggestion of the kids interacting more with the other "Youtube kids" a;ong with someone else's suggestion of a large collab where they awnser Twitter questions...lame I know, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to Atomic biscuit, Wait. I. . you., and Strawberry4life for your Twitter questions.**

**Also, this thing is long, I'm not gonna lie XD**

**Hayden, Noah, Bryant Higa(Son of Nigahiga), Astrid, Toby Jr. ,Shanna, Blake, Megan(Phan child), Drew (Son of Jenna Marbles)- 14**

**Melisa Turner, Harry (Jacksfilms) - 20**

**Kimberly, Rocktard - 17**

**Babytard-19**

**Princesstard-22**

**Sontard-23**

**Jeanette, Zoey Fowler- 12**

**Bruce - 9**

* * *

" Hey guys, so here we are again at the hotel, for this giant Youtube collab, thing our parents are doing. And, this time, theres more of us. Say hello, to the tards!" Exclaimed, Hayden, pointing the camera at Rocktard, Babytard, Sontard and the pregnant Princesstard.

" And, also say hello to grandbabytard." Said Hayden, zooming in on Princesstard's belly. Princesstard chuckled, and rubbed her large belly.

" How far along are you?" Asked Melissa curiously.

" 8 months, I can't wait " Said Princesstard, with a big grin.

" We were not here last time, because I was sick, Sontard had to stay and take care of me, Princesstard was...I think she was at her in-laws, and...where were you?" Asked Rocktard, looking back at Babytard, who was talking to Kimberly.

" I was here, but I was stuck babysitting the munchkins, while they went to go have fun." Said Babytard, before turning to the camera, and doing one of her usual funny faces.

" Yup, we dumped Graceffa, Fowler, and Ovenshire, on Babytard and just went to go have our own fun." Said Blake, he chuckled, as Babytard wakked him with a pillow.

" Yeah, thanks alot guys." Said Babytard sarcastically.

Noah, took the camera from Hayden who sat down on the bed.

" Anyway, so for this collab, we're going to be doing Twitter questions, not exactly the coolest thing but hopefully you'll like it." Said Noah, before pointing to all of them smiling and waving at the camera. It was,n't the most creative or most original thing to do. But they needed to do something.

" Ok, I'm the oldest, I'll read them off." Said Sontard, going over and standing beside Noah.

_"How is it being the kids of famous YouTubers?" _

The teens paused for a second, when Astrid raised her hand and jumped up on the bed slightly.

" Yes, Sweetiepie?" Asked Sontard, with a small chuckle. Even though she said it was ok to call her by her real name on Camera, it was still a habit that when the camera was turned on real names were, to not be used.

" Well, its a double-edged sword, as you say, it can be great, but...it can also not be great." Said Astrid, before giggling, as Toby Jr. Ruffled her blond hair.

" Yeah, the great thing about it, is you get to meet all sorts of people, and you get to go to cons, you can get free stuff from your parents' fans at times." Said the dark haired gamer, making the others chuckle.

" But, also, you factor in the negatives like, because your parents are so famous, its not just you they have to give their attention to. Like, you're their kid, so you'll always come first, but they also have to film and do stuff for their fans." Said Shanna,

" And, like I know we were always, not always, but usually there would be times where mom or dad, would have to leave us behind because they had to do something for one of their channels." Said Rocktard, the others nodded.

" So overall, its good, and bad." Said Noah, the others nodded. as Sontard, read the other question.

_"How do you manage running a YouTube channel and school?"_

" Well, its like thirty minutes, out of a twentyfour hour day, but I know that for us. Like, since our dad does the Shaytards vlogs so often, we usually have to manage our time wisely." Said Babytard, the other tards nodded.

" Like, because we're not little kids anymore, and we're not all like at home, so its not like mom and dad can just pick up a camera and film each of us. We have to find some time to be able to vlog, we edit the footage and then we send it over to our dad so, he can put it in the final product...and it can be stressful sometimes." Explained Princesstard.

" Yeah, especially for college kids, like me, Melissa, and Babytard, classes are only two hours long...but the work adds up." Said Harry,making Babytard nod.

"For those of us in the highschool spectrum, um...like Babytard said, its only thirty minutes out of a twentyfour hour day. This is where we might disagree though, because while vlogging is something that requires alot of time. I think, its easier, compared to actually doing like the music videos and stuff we do. Because, that takes awhile." Said Hayden, looking up at Noah, Blake and Shanna.

" I know the Lets Plays, take awhile, it depends on the player, timing eveything, so Lets plays are time consuming. And, I do lose track of time." Said Astrid, Toby and Melissa, the other two game reviewers raised their hands in agreement.

" So, to awnser the question, depending on Vlogs, Letsplays, skits, whatever, they can be time consuming,a and it is very hard to manage both. But, it can be fun too." Said Drew, realizing how they all sounded more like they were complaining than anything.

_""How close are you guys?"_

" We're pretty close, our parents all work together, and when they do crossovers, we'll just like hang out and do whatever. So, we always have someone to hang out with." Said Bryant, giving Drew a friendly shoulder punch, he smiled and punched back.

" Three of us, however, don't live in California, I myself live in Britain, as does Astrid, and Zoey, lives in New York, I think, is that where you live?" Asked Megan.

" Yeah, I live in New York, and the only other "Youtube kid" My age, as you can see." Zoey, pointed to Jeannette who giggled.

" Lives in California, but we Skype, we text, sometimes if we beg, and beg, and beg, we'll convince our parents to let us spend the summer at each others houses." Jeannette smiled as Zoey glomped her.

" I hang out, a lot, with, with Haden and Noah, and we'll do Gamebangs by ourselves, and I kick their butts sometimes at Batman and its like really fun." Said Bruce, the others laughed, as Hyaden immediately went over and ruffled his hair teasingly.

" Oh you like it, when you kick our butts?" She teased, tickling him.

" No but seriously, we all get along pretty well, we're like a big extended family. And, we have fun." Said Noah, The others nodded.

_""Are you guys gonna make a video that involves your parents?"_

_" _Well, for us its like a given we spent, I think our entire lives doing videos with our parents, but do your guys' parents let you be in any videos?" Asked Rocktard, looking at the others.

" I think I've only ever been in a few Smosh videos, what about you?" Asked Hayden, looking up at Noah, who paused for a second.

"I think I've been in a couple, I know we were both in that, "If Fairytales were real" video, and a couple more in minor roles. But, not in like, a full on Smosh video, as a full on character." Said Noah.

"We were in a Gamebang though, for my birthday." Said Bruce.

" Oh, yeah, we were playing...I forgot what, but we were in a Gamebang." Said Hayden in agreeance.

"Really? Our dad lets us be in his videos." Said Blake, Shanna nodded.

" Mom, and Lisa do too, mostly Lisa and Dad, since we live with our dad." Said Shanna, Blake nodded.

" Has Pewds and Tobuscus ever let you in a Lets Play?" Asked Megan curiously, looking at Melissa, Toby, and Astrid.

The kids, each went around, telling about whether they were in any of their parents vids or not.

" So the awnser to that is, eventually...maybe, we can even convince them to be here. Maybe." Said Drew.

_"What is the most stupidest thing you saw you parents do on their YouTube channels?" _

They all, immediately stopped and paused for a second, to think about that.

" When my dad, got his hair waxed." Said Bruce, making them laugh at that. Bruce looked up at them curiously.

"Its true, it looked like it hurt," Said the nine year old, Jeannette smiled and gently patted him on the back.

" I think it would have to be, when for the first anniversary of Ian is bored, my dad banged his head against the door for no reason." Said Noah, the others winced slighty.

" Yeah, that was...that was kind of dumb." Said Kimberly, Rocktard ruffled her dark hair.

" And she speaks!" He teased. Kimberly smiled, and wakked him with a pillow in response. She had been rather quiet, but that was because most of the questions asked, were aboout the kids parents' and she was technically Anthony's sister, not his daughter.

Each of them went around, telling about the stupid things their parents did on each of their channels, and laughing.

" I just thought of something, what if our parents see this?" Asked Sontard curiously.

" Dude, I guarantee, they're not going to see this." Said Bryant.

_"The most stupidest thing other YouTubers do on their YouTube channels?" _Asked Sontard, looking at the others.

" I'd have to say, the stuff like the Cinnamon Challenge, the milk challenge, the Ice Challenge, the Chubby bunny challenge, the kinfe song...is that all?" Asked Drew, looking at the others curiously.

" I think that is it...I can do the knife song with my finger...wanna see?" Asked Jeannette curiously, before beginning to do it.

" No, even if its your finger, other people might want to do it with a knife...because their idiots." Said Kimberly.

"No, theres more...I'm trying to think of them." Said Bryant, pausing for a second before naming the others.

" On that note, _Are you planning on doing anything stupid for YouTube?"_

_"_ Well, I know Drew, Megan and I were gonna try to do the Smoothie challenge, where you basically, get a liquid for the base, five good ingredieants, and five bad ones, blend it up into a smoothie and drink it." Said, Blake. The others looked at them curiously.

" Is it bad, if I want to do that now, like ok, we'll make the smoothie, for you and you have to guess what we put in it." Said Babytard, smirking mischeivously.

" That actually sounds like a good idea." Said Megan, highfiving Babytard.

" Ok, as the resident adults, Sontard and I are going to make sure its nothing too bad...and, we're also going to make sure theres no cheating, or anything." Said Princesstard.

" Wait, you're actually encouraging this?" Asked Noah curiously.

" Well, we trust you guys not to go too overboard, and if anything does happen, then Princesstard and I are more than capable of helping." Said Sontard, after blindfolding, Megan, Blake, Toby Jr. and Drew, each of them picked ingredients and blended them together.

"Ew, is this supposed to be that color?" Asked Astrid, looking very disgusted.

"Noah, zoom in on that, chunky goodness." Said Rocktard, trying not t smile.

" There's chunks in it? what did you put in there?" Asked Drew worriedly.

Noah zoomed in on the strangely colored liquid, they added Marshmallows, Milk, Carrots, Pudding, Ketchup, Coca Cola, Cream and a few chicken nuggets in "for texture" as Zoey had said.

" Oh, just stuff." Said Jeannette, as Hayden poured it.

" Ew, I just realized one of us is going to have to clean this." Said Hayden, looking up at the others. The others groaned, in response.

" Ok...lets try." Said Sontard, as they were handed the Smoothies.

" You guys, can take off the blindfolds, so you can see where the buckets are in case you want to upchuck." He explained. The four participants took off their blindfolds and looked at the contents.

" What did you do?" Asked Toby Jr. Looking at his, with a huge worried expression.

" Well...bottoms up." Said Blake, immediatelly when the liquid touched his lips he spit it out thanks to how disgusting it was. They groaned, and struggled to sip it down, before finally giving up.

" No, no more...no." Groaned Drew.

" Are you ok?" Asked Princestard."

" Righ tnow my body is screaming what did you put in me...and I might have diarrhea." Said Megan, glaring at the thing. After a few minutes, in which they got the drink out of their system. They proceeded with the questions.

_"Can you sing 'Call Me Maybe'"_

" And, that honor, should go to our resident Carly Rae Jepsen impersenator, Kimberly." Said Hayden teasingly, she smiled and rolled her eyes, Alot of people told her she looked alot like Carly Rae Jepson...which could get annoying. She smiled, and sang the song.

_"What is you favorite book? And who is your favorite character?" _

"Harry Potter, specifically The Order of the Phoenix and my favorite character is Ron Weasley." Said Hayden.

" My favorite, would have to be The Game of Thrones books, and my favorite character would have to be Arya." Said Megan.

" The Mediator Books, and my favorite would have to be the main character Suze Simon." Said Shanna.

" Gotta go, with the Harry Dresden books, and I don't really have a favorite one though." Said Blake.

" Same here, The Harry Dresden Files rock, and I have to go with my man Harry, he's lik epic." Said Toby Jr. highfiving Blake.

" So sue me, I like Twilight, but...my favorite character is Leah, I'm not in Team Jacob or Team Edward." Said Astrid.

" I'd have to say The Forbidden Game, and my favorite character is Summer." Said Megan.

" Um, I'm gonna go with the Percy Jackson books, and I adore Percy." Said Babytard.

" The Maze runner, oh my gosh its so cool." Said Zoey.

" I like, the Diary of a wimpy kid books, and the Goosebumps one." Said Bruce.

" Believe it or not, I'm gonna go with a classic, and say Sherlock Holmes, I like the mystery, and Sherlock is my favorite character ever." Said Bryant.

They each went, and said their favorite books, and favorite characters.

_"Favorite movie?" _

Again, they all went in a circle, and talked about their favorite movies, and commenting on them.

_Whose parents are the coolest? _

This quickly, escalated into a rather large debate, on whose parents were the coolest. With each of them, stating why their parents were the coolest, except for Kimberly and Zoey, who laughed, as they heard the others reasoning.

" So why aren't you saying anything, your mom's a Youtuber too, isn't she?" Asked Kimberly curiously, joining her as the others had their little debate.

" Yeah, but...my mom, she's nice but...I don't think I'm the kind of daughter she wanted...she wants me to like makeup, and dresses and all this girly stuff...but I'm not comfortble in that. There's nothing wrong with liking that stuff, but I don't like it...and I think that she's disappointed." Said Zoey sadly.

Her mother was a beauty guru, and a fashionista...so, to have a daughter who was the complete opposite...what did she think?

Kimberly looked at her sympathetically.

" I know what that's like, I was the only girl, and I didn't exactly turn out to be the girliest." She teased, motioning to her fishnet gloves, and prominent black clothing.

" But, your mom loves you, she really does...I don't think she's disappointed...just confused, possibly...just talk to her." Said the seventeen year old.

" You think she'll listen?" Asked the twelve year old looking up at her. Kimberly smiled and nodded.

" I think she will, now come on lets break these losers up." She joked, making Zoey chuckle.

" Ok, enough, lets just move on to the next question." Said Kimberly, clapping her hands like a Kindergarden teacher would. Sontard stood up, and read the next question.

_"Who has a crush on who? (;"_

" Really bro?" Asked Rocktard, amongst his laughter.

" Yeah, isn't that kind of personal?" Asked Melissa, teasingly, before cuddling up to her boyfriend Harry. Princesstard chuckled.

" Well, I think you can skip this one, since it does seem personal." Said Princesstard, laughing at all of the greatful stares she was getting.

" Ok, ok, her's another one, for the Smosh Crew, as I like to say." Said Sontard, before clearing his throat.

_"Hayden- Were more of a daddy's girl or mommy's girl?"_

Hayden paused for a second, the others oohed, making her laugh.

"Um, both really, there are certain times where I'm a daddy's girl, and certain, times where I'm a mommy's girl." She replied, before turning to the other girls.

" What about you?" She asked.

" I'd say I'm a daddy's girl, just because he and I can get along a little bit better." Said Shanna.

" I don't have a mum..." Said Megan, with a small smile.

"But, there are times, where I get along with Dan more than Phil, and times where I get along with Phil more than Dan. So, overall, I'm a daddy's girl." Said Megan.

" Um...I would say, I get along more with mama, most of the time." Said Astrid.

" Daddy, he's like my bestest friend." Said Jeannette.

"Same here..." Said Zoey, turning away for a split second.

"Ditto." Said Melissa.

" I say, I get along with my mom more, because my dad...he's hardly ever around, because he's on business meetings and stuff." Said Kimberly.

" Um...both really, right?" Said Babytard, looking up at Princesstard.

"Yeah I'd say, I like mom and dad pretty equally." Said Princesstard, before turning to th boys and smirking.

" What about you guys, mama's boys or daddy's boys?"

"I'm not a lie, I'm a mama's boy, for both my mom, and Lisa." Said Blake, making the girls aww.

" I alternate, sometimes I lke my dad more and sometimes I like my mom more." Said Noah.

" Same here." Said Toby Jr.

"I'm a Daddy's boy? is that what you said, I spend more time with him...so yeah." Said Bryant.

" I like...both!." Exclaimed Bruce excitedly.

"Um, I'd have to agree, I mean mom has her moments, and so does dad...I like both of them still though." Said Rocktard, Sontard nodded in agreement.

" Um...I get along with my mom, more than my dad." Said Drew.

_"Noah- What is your first memory as a baby?"_

Noah paused for a second, trying to remember.

" Can you even remember that far?" Asked Hayden curiously.

"I think so, um...well I remember...we were in the living room, and there were boxes everywhere because dad was going to do a mailtime I guess...I remember uncle Anthony walking in, and he set you down...and thats how we first met." Said Noah, Hayden smiled and blushed. The others, oohed and awwed, teasingly.

_" Bruce- Would you decribe Noah and Hayden as your brother and sister or cousins? "_

"Um, there like my big brother and sister, cuz, they play with me alot, and they're cool, and...yeah." Said Bruce, Hayden and Noah tickled him in response.

_Kimberly -Do you get reconized by being Anthony's sister?_

" Not as often, as you might think...believe it or not." Said Kimberly, " I mean, people see me, in the stuff we do and their like, whose that girl, is she a friend of you guys? So I have to like actually tell them, I'm Anthony's sister. It doesn't help, that we don't really look alike either."

" Or the age difference." Said Hayden.

"That too, because there is a huge age difference, I was born when Anthony was in his twenties, and I'm three years older than Hayden, so it makes it harder, because I could pass for his daughter or neice...and that doesn't help at all." Explained Kimberly, with a small chuckle.

" And, thats a wrap, I think we're done so I hope you guys enjoyed this...hopefully, so, from us to you, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Festive Kwanzaa, and and we'll all see you guys next time." Said Hayden, they all signed off and turned off the camera, and after a few more hours of having fun and messing around. They all crashed, and fell asleep wherever.

Princesstard smiled, and sighed, as she saw all of them asleep around her. She took the camera, and cleared her throat.

" Hey, so the kids are all asleep, Sontard, went to go to his fiance's room and sleep there...but, everyone else is still here. And, I just wanna wish everyone a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, fistive Kwanzaa, and all those other holidays." She whispered, so as not to wake anyone up.

" And, I just wanna say, that I'm so thankful, for all of you...I may not be, a "Youtube Kid" anymore, but I'm still that sassy, little Princesstard. And, I'm proud, of every single one of these guys...they worked really hard...and I just want to again wish you all Happy Holidays...

Enjoy, each other...and just be happy.

You too, Mr. Opinionator I hope that...maybe one day, you'll see the light...that, not everyone is as bad as you say they are. Merry Christmas too you, and to all a goodnight." Said Princesstard, before turning off the camera.


	66. Kitty on the loose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, up next will be Kittycayxry's suggestion, of Noah bringing, a kitty home and it setting off Ian's allergies...So, yeah, les get started.**

**Noah is like 8**

* * *

Noah waved goodbye to his uncle Anthony and Hayden, before turning and heading home. Having just finished, being dropped off after yet another long day at school. He immediately stopped when he heard a small mewing sound. The eight year old stopped and looked around, when he spotted a tiny little fluff ball under some bushes.

He went over, and saw a white cat hiding from a few crows nearby. He quickly rushed over, and checking to make sure it wasn't injured or anything first. Gently picked it up, the kitty looked up at him, it had one blue eye and one green eye. He smiled when the tiny thing licked his nose.

Noah had always loved animals, and from the looks of this little cutie, who had no collar, and looked kind of thin...well, maybe he could take care of...what was it?

Noah looked one way, and then the other, before blushing bright red, in embarrasment, as he looked down.

" You're a girl." He replied, quickly looking back up, he tenderly held the kitty, and rushed home...when he remembered his dad said he wasn't allowed to have a cat. He discreetly, hid the kitty in his jacket, he was greatful the pockets were so big.

" Hey kiddo, what took 'ya so l-ACHOO!" Ian groaned...his allergies were beginning to crop up.

" Bless you." Said Noah, Ian chuckled, and patted his head...only to sneeze a few more times, as Noah walked in through the door, the scent of cat on him...

" Are you ok dad?" Asked Noah curiously.

" Yeah, just uh...did you touch a cat, like was Kabuki in the car, with Anthony and Hayden...or something?" Asked Ian, his eyes beginning to tear up.

" No...why?" Asked Noah, Ian sneezed again, and sighed.

" Well, I'm allergic to them, that's why I told you, we can't get one." Said Ian, Noah tilted his head to the side. Allergies, like how a kid in his school was allergic to peanut butter? When he asked, Ian nodded...when he groaned again, as he sneezed.

" Why...don't...you...um...go upstairs?" He asked,

" We don't have stairs..." Said Noah,

" Um...well, go to you're room," Said Ian, Noah nodded and rushed upstairs. Ian rubbed his throat as it felt, really sore. He looked around for any sign of a cat, but found none...he sighed, and closed the door. While he could deal his allergies, the scent and cat hair triggered it. He sighed again, and went to go make Noah a snack, wondering.

"Tiger? no, you're a girl...Tinkerbelle?"

The kitty stopped and looked back at him, before making her way around the room, making him laugh. He stopped and put on his thinking face, trying to come up with a good name.

"Snowball? no...Snowy? no...um...um...Milk?...um...hmm, " He took out a notebook, and pencil, and quickly began sketching down names, all the while...the kitty was batting at the pencil, making him chuckle.

" You like the pencil? ok...you can be, Penny, its short for pencil, and its a girls name." He replied, as a matter of factly, the kitty mewed... and licked his forehead. He immediately stood up, when his dad called him.

" Stay here Penny, I'll be back with food." Said Noah, immediately rushing out to the kitchen.

" Here you go buddy, eat up." Said Ian, handing him a plate of chicken nuggets and ketchup. Noah smiled when he noticed how red and puffy his dad's eyes looked.

" Dad, are you ok?" Noah asked.

" Yeah, just allergies." Ian replied, with a small smile, he turned and sneezed a few more times.

" Really? what're you allergic to?" Noah asked curiously.

" Cats, so are you sure you didn't bring one in or something because my allergies have really kicked in." Said Ian. Noah immediately froze and shook his head, when he noticed Penny out of the corner of his eye.

" Um, what happens, when you have allergies?" He asked, slowly trying to find someway to get Penny out of there.

" My throat hurts, my head hurts, I sneeze alot, and if I'm not too careful I could have an asthma attack." He replied, Noah's eyes widened as he looked up at his dad...who immediately regrretted saying that.

" Is that bad?" Asked Noah, Ian smiled and ruffled his hair.

" Yeah, but thats only when the allergies get really, really bad don't worry about it." Said Ian encouragingly, before turning to make dinner. When his back was turned, Noah turned to get Penny...when he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked back at his dad, who was making dinner and not paying attention.

Noah got one of the chicken nuggets, to lure Penny, he quickly spotted her under the table. He turned, and rushed, as quietly as he could, when she went past him straight to the kitchen. Ian sneezed again, when he felt something rubbing against him and heard a small purring.

He looked back at Noah who smiled innocently.

After taking Penny back to his room, Noah sat across from Ian looking down at his lap.

" I'm not mad that you brought Penny, I am mad that you lied...why would you do that?" He asked curiously, trying to ignore the battering ram in his head.

" Because you were gonna say no, and...and maybe get rid of her." Said Noah, Ian sighed and rubbed his temples...his head spinning.

" Just go to your room, your mom will talk to you later...I need a nap." Said Ian, Noah nodded and walked away. After awhile, his mom walked into the room.

" Hey, so you brought in a surprise guest huh?" She asked, at that moment Penny climbed onto the bed. She chuckled, and petted her.

" Is dad mad?" Asked Noah, looking up at her.

" No, just a little disappointed that you lied." Said Melanie with a small reassuring smile.

" He looked kind of sick too." He replied, Melanie nodded and sat the eight year old down on her lap. She sighed, and brushed back some of his bangs.

" Honey, allergies, are when someone breathes something in and it irritates them really badly. When your dad, smells cat hair, or something along those lines...he gets puffy eyes, sneezes the usual things that happen when someone is allergic...sometimes he gets headaches.

he'll be ok with some medicine, and a little rest...and I talked to him, about Penny. She can stay, until we find her a good home, but you'd have to make sure she stays in here, and feed her, clean up after her." Said Mel, when Noah looked up at him curiously.

" But what about dad?" He asked.

" Actually, this was your dad's idea, believe it or not. And, as long as she's not outside, and he can't smell her, he'll be ok. Kabuki used to live here, back when your Uncle Anthony and Aunt Kalel used to live here and he was fine." Said Melanie, Noah looked up at her and smiled.

He hugged her tightly, making her chuckle as he let her go and rushed to thier room.

He looked in, and saw his dad on the bed, Ian looked up and smiled as Noah walked in.

" Hey bud, your mom tell you the news?" Asked Ian softly, Noah nodded and went over to his dad giving him a hug.

" Thanks, dad." Said Noah, Ian hugged him back and pulled him into the bed, making Noah laugh as Ian tickled him, and kissed him.

" Your welcome bud, now take good care of her, and keep her in your room, ok?" Said Ian, Noah nodded and hugged Ian, he had the best dad ever. Ian chuckled as Noah ran out of the room, he sighed and looked up as Melanie walked in.

" You're way too nice." Said Melanie, with a small smile sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I know, but that's one of the many things you love about me." He teased, she smiled and kissed Ian, making him chuckle.

After a few weeks, they finally found a good home for Penny, Noah sat in his room...sad that the kitty he loved was gone. Even if she was going to a good home, he was still going to miss her.

" Hey bud," Said Ian softly, as he walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. Noah immediately sat in his lap, and hugged him, Ian gently rubbed his back, and let him cry.

" Its ok, I'm here, I'm here...hey, I know you're going to miss her alot, but she's gonna be in a good home. One, where she won't be stuck in a small room all day, and she'll be so loved...ok?" Said Ian softly, Noah sniffled and looked up at him.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really, " Said Ian, reassuringly.


	67. reassurances

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is again not a suggestion, where basically, after the vidcon incident, Hayden has a nightmare and Kalel comforts her. I'll do the suggestion with Noah, Ian and the spider tommorrow.**

* * *

Hayden, quivered and shook underneath her blankets. She was fine...she was safe in her room, her mommy and daddy were upstairs, Bukki was roaming around or sleeping...Noah was at home, with uncle Ian and Aunt Melanie, everything was fine.

But...everytime, she closed her eyes...she remembered.

His peircing cold grey eyes...his cold slimy voice...how he had grabbed her and dragged her away, what he'd done...what he wanted to do...she looked up, as the door creaked and someone walked in.

" Hey." Whispered Kalel, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Hayden sniffed, and climbed into her mommy's lap.

" You can't sleep either huh?" She asked, Hayden shook her head as her mom gently held her in her arms. Kalel had been tossing and turning all night, unable to go to sleep. In her mind, she kept on imagining the horrible things that could've happened.

She shuddered at the thought, and had come here to checkup on Hayden.

Only to find her in a similar predicament.

" Did you know him?" Asked Hayden, Kalel sighed.

" Once, I met this little boy...he was a big fan of your dad's, If I knew then, what I knew now...I would've done everything in my power to keep him away. But, y'know...he's gone now and he's not coming back. You're safe and sound." Said Kalel, holding the seven year old in her arms and running a hand through her dark hair.

Hayden sniffed, and snuggled Kalel.

" And you and daddy?" She asked.

" Daddy's asleep upstairs, he's not going anywhere and neither am I." Awnsered Kalel, Hayden hugged her mommy tightly, and sniffled as she closed her eyes...listening as her mommy sang.

"_ Anything, that you desire...anything at all, everyday I'll take you higher...and I'll never let you falll_ _" _Sang Kalel softly, in an attempt, to have Hayden sleep. She hummed, and felt Hayden go slightly limp. She laid down, beside her and sighed before closing her own eyes.

Anthony opened the door, he smiled softly and crept in, on Hayden' other side. He wondered where Kalel had gone to, and had a feeling. So he came here, knowing she was here.

'They must've been having nightmares' he thought, as he gently tucked in his wife and daughter. he sighed, and gently brushed some of Kalel's hair back, gently carressing her face. Before, brushing some of Hayden's hair back. He chuckled softly, as Hayden shook her head and cuddled closer to Kalel.

" I love you girls, you're my whole world...my everything, I'm always going to be here for you...nothing and no one could ever take me away from you ." He whispered, As he wrapped an arm across, and hugged them tightly. Kalel wrapped her arm across, and gently squeezed his arm.

He looked at her and smiled, making her smile back at him.

_" Heaven isn't too far..." _She continued softly.

_" Heaven is where you are."_ He sang softly, kissing her forehead she chuckled softly, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face...he was here, and they were safe. Anthony, kissed them both goodnight and hummed the rest of the song as they slept.


	68. Spiders and Giants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so my computer is having problems, and fortunately Fanfiction still works on here, so...yay. Anyway, heres the highly suggested Noah and the spider one**

**Tommorrow, will be Atomicbiscuit's suggestion, of one of the kids seeing someone like Stephen and freaking out...which will also, get into Hayden's first Panic Attack...afterward, I'm thinking of one of the kids walking in on, Anthony having a Panic attack, or Ian having an asthma attack, and then later having to explain...so, which one should it be?**

* * *

Noah stepped into the shower, he'd only ever really taken baths before...but, now that he was a big boy maybe it was time to take a shower. He walked in, and looked around at how big and spacious it was compared to the bathtub. He began to take off his bathrobe, when his eyes widened into saucers at the sight of the big, fat spider. He let out, a loud, frightened scream.

" What is it?" Asked Ian, immediately bursting in, Noah lept out of the shower and clung to his dad.

" Spider!" Cried the five year old, pointing to the spider in the bathtub. Ian sighed in relief, was that all? He thought it was something serious, he smiled softly and ruffled his son's hair.

" Its ok bud, there's nothing to worry about." Said Ian, before poking his head in. His eyes growing wide at the size of the thing.

" Holy firetruck,that thing's huge."

Noah nodded and stood back, he sniffed and looked up at his daddy fear in his blue eyes. Ian looked back at Noah and ruffled his hair, he remembered being just as scared of spiders as a kid. He smiled and said.

" Hey, its ok yeah its big, but I'm bigger than it." Said Ian, before walking away and coming back with a magazine. Noah furrowed his brows curiously.

" You're not gonna kill it? Thats what my teacher does when she sees a bug in class." Said Noah, Ian shook his head as he went to catch the spider.

" No, the spider's not hurting anyone and its not a poisonous one, now those can hurt you. This one, is just big because its going to have babies soon, we just have to get it outside." Explained Ian, as he got the spider, and opened the window setting it outside. He looked back at Noah and smiled.

" See? all gone." Said Ian, with a small chuckle, he set the magazine down Noah smiled up at his dad.

" Now, its time, for a bath."

Noah looked down, while the spider was gone...he was also kind of nervous, about it returning...the thing had been pretty scary. And, even if his daddy had said that it wouldn't hurt him...what if another one would. Ian sighed and ruffled his hair. He had a feeling he knew why Noah was nervous.

"Hey, its ok...spiders are actually helpers, they get rid of bad bugs like flys. And, yeah, they look kind of scary, but they're not all bad. Besides, that spider was probably more scared of you than you are of it." Said Ian, laughing as Noah looked at him oddly.

" It was?" He asked in confusion.

" Uh duh dude, you're like the giant in Jack in the Beanstalk compared to the spider." Said Ian, tickling him making Noah laugh.

" Then you must've been super giant." Teased Noah, Ian chuckled and ruffled his hair.

" Yup, now go on, I'll stay here and put the spiders back outside, if anymore decided to intrude on our giant lair." Joked Ian, Noah smiled and after taking a shower and changing into his p.j. Ian tucked him in, after reading him Jack in the Beanstalk per his request.


	69. Hayden's first Panic Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, so here wee have Atomic Biscuit's suggestion of one of the kids seeing someone who looks an awful lot like Stephen and freaking out. I selected Hayden because this will also deal with Hayden's first panic attacks.**

**Hayden is 7**

* * *

Seven year old Hayden skipped along after her daddy, as they went around and got things at the grocery store. She went over, and immediately rushed to the candy aisle, once it was in plain view. She smiled, and immediately grabbed a bag...dropping it, when her eyes caught sight of a blond haired man...she stood rigidly still.

Her eyes widened, as she bean to shake...a deep sense of panic filled her body, and she began to hyperventilate..beats of sweat fell down her forehead, as she began whimpering...she looked around for her mommy and daddy, tears whelling up as it became harder and harder to breathe.

She crouched down, and huddeled into a little ball, when Anthony went over, and gently picked her up.

" Daddy, he...he...he...he...h.." She whimpered, Anthony gently rubbed her back, as he held her in his arms. Kalel immediately went over to the man, and apologized, and tried to explain why their daughter had that reaction.

" See, its just a man who looks like him...its not really him, ok?" Said Anthony comfortingly, Hayden clung to her daddy, and cried on his shoulder. She didn't like this feeling...wha was it? Anthony, gently sat her down in the cart. Where Hayden calmly, told him what happened.

" Oh, um...honey, what you felt just now...its called a panic attack, its where you feel really anxious, or really scared..and their the scariest things in the world. Believe me." Said Anthony, Hayden looked at him curiously.

" How do you know?" She asked.

" Because I have them too, and grandma...and well, Kevin, Matt, and Kimberly don't . Mommy doesn't so, we thought you wouldn't either...that however, isn't the case." He explained, Hayden sniffled, and looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

" I don't like Panic attacks." She mumbled, Anthony gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her.

"I don't either baby, but y'know they don't hppen alot...sometimes it takes something to trigger one, which makes me wonder...what happened baby?" He asked, gently running a hand through her dark hair.

" I saw the man, and he looked like...you-know-who." She replied, Anthony hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. So, that was what had happened.

" Listen baby, I know what happened was really scary, but he's gone now and he's never coming back...never, ever, and there are going to be people who look like him and who remind you of him. But its not. Just, remember...its not him. Ok?' He explained, Hayden nodded and clung to her daddy. When Kalel walked over.

" Well, I did damage control, and I told the guy it wasn't his fault and it was just a misunderstanding." She replied, before turning to her daughter.

" Hey baby, are you ok?" Asked Kalel, Hayden nodded.

" She had a panic attack." Said Anthony, Kalel's eyes widened...while she knew there was a chance that Hayden would get Panic attacks like Anthony, she never really expected it. She gave her daughter, a small sympathetic smile.

" Hey, its ok...why don't we go home, and we can watch whatever you want to watch." Said Kalel, in an effort to make her feel better.

Hayden nodded, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible. After paying for the things, and going home, Hayden laid on the couch while her parents made dinner. She looked up, as her daddy, went over and sat next to her.

" Hey, you ok?" He asked gently.

She nodded, and cuddled up to him, before sighing...the panic attack firmly in her mind.

* * *

**I think this is one of the few chapters, that in my opinion, I failed in writing well I'm sorry :(**


	70. Panic Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**So, these are...my idea, but technically also requested by Wait. I. Know. you. its, Anthony having a panic attack, and Hayden walking in, and Anthony having to explain himself..while the next one will be Ian having an asthma attack and Noah walking in, and Ian having to explain.**

**Also I'm confused, someone said this was an accurate repesentation of a panic attack (i even researched it, to make sure I got everything right, and all the symptoms were present.) However someone else said I wrote an anxiety attack, so which is it?**

**Hayden is around 8**

* * *

Hayden set Hermione down, next to Vanellope and giggled as she went and got more of her plushies setting them down. Before, she went and got her teacups, and tiny plates, setting them down on the bed. She smiled, and happily went down to go get her daddy so they could go play tea party...her dark brown eyes looked around for wherever he was.

She happily skipped along, and hummed...when she heard some heavy breathing in the living room.

" Daddy?" She whispered, going over, and poking her head from behind the dark brown couch. Her mommy was at the store, and daddy was here at home...her eyes widened as she saw daddy curled up into a ball...whispering and muttering something as beads of sweat trailed down his forehead...his breathing seemed to have quickened...and he looked very freaked out...

Anthony bit his lip, and tried hard to fight down the panic attack.

" Wh-wh-w-w-what is it baby?" He asked, in a small quiet voice. Her eyes widened slightly, when she saw fear in his brown eyes...something she'd never seen before.

" Are you sick?" She asked worriedly. Anthony smiled and shook his head, taking deep breaths, as he tried to calm himself down...while Panic attacks were very frequent for him, he'd never actually had one infront of Hayden before...he'd always been careful, to make sure no one saw his panic attacks...especially not Kalel and Hayden.

But, sometimes he had slip ups...he sighed as slowly, the fear began to melt away, as he tried to calm himself down...dealing with panic attacks, by yourself for years...he'd learned to deal with them...but there was still that underlying feeling of panic, that took much longer to fade away.

" Remember, when I told you, that I get panic attacks too?" He asked, she nodded remembering that day at the store.

" Well, this was one of those times...I got really, really, stressed and...well, it happened." He explained, Hayden tilted her head to the side curiously.

" But, I thought it happened, when you're scared?" She asked,

" That's one of the reasons...it can be fear, anxiety, stress...its still a scary thing to go through though. Why were you looking for me by the way?" He asked, recalling, how she'd called for him. Hayden looked down, her daddy needed rest...plenty of it, besides it was just a stupid tea party.

" Nothing...I...um...I...was hungry, no I mean not hungry...um..." She paused and tried to come up with a good lie. Anthony chuckled softly, and gently ruffled her hair.

" Well if you are, I can make you something in a minute, when I'm feeling better." Said Anthony softly, he had a feeling Hayden was hiding something, the eight year old immediately looked up.

" No...I...I...um...I..." She replied, Anthony, gently took her hand, and sat her down gently, scootching over abit.

" Honey, just because I get these doesn't mean I'm made out of glass, I'm gonna get better in a little while...ok?" He said with a warm, reassuring smile. Hayden nodded, and sighed.

" I wanted to play tea party." She mumbled, Anthony smiled and chuckled.

" Ok, we'll play when I'm feeling better, Said Anthony, she nodded, and looked at him with those big brown eyes.

" Can I stay here with you?" She asked, not really wanting to leave her daddy when he was feeling sick.

" Of course, I could always use the company, c'mon." Said Anthony, Hayden laid down on her side, next to her daddy.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaomer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey,so I know I said that I'd have one where Noah walksin on Ian having an asthma attack. but mymuse refuses to cooperate. So, here's this one by Atomic biscuit, and its another Kalanthony/Melian chapter and its a breather chapter.**

**Also, don't be afaid to check out my new story, Youtube parents, its like Daddy Smosh, but focuses on the other Youtube kids/ Families, with an added bonus XD**

**Kalel and Mel are both preggers XD**

* * *

Kalel, and Melanie sighed in contentment, as they rested on the lawn chairs and let the cool breeze just flow. Their husbands meanwhile, were messing around in the pool, they were in Hawaii for a small vacation. And, it was a nice, warm, sunny day at the Slater Resort.

Kalel placed a hand on her belly when she felt a kick.

" You too? this little guy's been kicking up a storm." Said Mel, with a small chuckle and rubbing her own swollen belly. Kalel chuckled, and nodded.

" Yeah, she's finally decided to wake up from her nap, huh baby." Said Kalel, using some slight baby talk as she rubbed her belly

" Hey honeybun." Said Ian, getting out of the pool and kissing Melanie Melanie giggled, as he hugged her and kissed her neck.

" Ian not here." Said Mel, with a small chuckled, before kissing his lips. She loved her husband, he was such a goofball and so...adorable. Ian chuckled, and went to her stomach.

" Hey little guy, you miss me?" He asked, gently kissing Mel's stomach, Kalel smiled as Anthony hugged her shoulders from behind. She smiled up at him, and giggled as he kissed her cheek.

" How're my girls doing?" Asked Anthony lovingly.

" We're good, She woke up from her nap c'mon." Said Kalel, taking Anthony's hand and putting it on her belly. At that minute, their baby decided to give a small kick. Anthony and Kalel amiled at each other, before kissing.

" Hey, get a room, theres only room for one Smosh couple PDA." Joked Ian, Anthony looked back at Ian and gave him a mock glare.

" Oh yeah? we'll see about that." Said Anthony, he and Kalel kissed immediately, followed by Ian and Melanie, the two couples parted and looked at each other.

" Yeah, I'd say we're the winners here." Said Mel, with a teasing smile. Kalel scoffed, and affectionately rolled her eyes.

" Nuh-uh, it was totally me and Anthony." Said Kalel, Anthony smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

" Totally." He replied, The couples, teased each other, before heading back to the small smoothie bar neaby. The two spent the rest of the day, just enjoying the sights and beauty that was Hawaii before heading to their hotel rooms for the night.


	72. Swimming lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, its time for another update frenzy, yay!, so anyway, Here is Strawberry4life's suggestion of teaching Hayden how to she's 7 or 8.**

**Hayden is 8**

* * *

" Hey guys, so today, we're going to be teaching Hayden how to swim." Said Kalel, before turning the camera over to Hayden excitedly jumping up and down in her swimsuit, her hair in ponytails.

" She's seen Noah swim, and begged us to teach her how to swim and y'know its a hot summer day, so why not?" She asked, before pointing the camera at a large pool, she and Anthony had gotten. Which Anthony was finishing blowing it up with the pump...thankfully.

" Ok, just fill it up with water, and its all set." Said Anthony, before filling it up with water.

" Hurry daddy, hurry!" Exclaimed Hayden, making Kalel and Anthony chuckle.

Once it was done, Anthony picked Hayden up, and slowly got in. It was deep enough so that the water, reached up to Anthony's waist, but easy enough for Hayden to stand upright in.

" Ok baby, now, I'm gonna let you go, and you're gonna try floating on your back ok?" Said Anthony, Hayden looked down, while she'd been excited before...she was nervous and scared now.

" But..." She mumbled, Anthony chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

" It's ok, I'll be right here, I won't let anything happen to you." Said Anthony reassuringly, he set the eight year old down gently, the water reached up to her chest, as she stood up right.

" Ok, arms up, and kick off the ground, like you're jumping." Hayden gasped, as she began to float, she looked up at her daddy who chuckled at her excitement, he gently took put his hands on her side holding her.

" Ok, now kick your legs, and move your arms in a circular motion." He instructed, Hayden nodded and did so, they tried several minutes, until Hayden was swimming, pretty well enough to try on her own.

" But..." Hayden looked up, at Anthony unsure.

" Go on, you're gonna do just fine." Said Anthony encouragingly, She nodded and took a deep breath before swimming on her own.

" Woo!" Exclaimed Kalel, she and Anthony clapped and chuckled, Hayden smiled and waved to the camera. The small family, spent the whole afternoon at the pool, before finally, it was time to go to bed.

" Did you like it honey?" Asked Anthony, tucking her in.

" Yeah, I was like a mermaid." She replied, making him chuckle.

" Well, I'm glad you liked it, tommorrow we can invite Noah, Bruce, and your uncles and aunts for a barbecue, and you can play in the pool." Said Anthony, Hayden smiled excitedly.

" I want it to be tommorrow now!" Exclaimed Hayden enthusiastically.

" Well, go to sleep, and it'll come before you know it." Said Anthony, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. She nodded, and went to sleep.


	73. Baby scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is just something that popped up in my mind, of Noah and Hayden seeing the Smosh video, I have a secret son, and Hayden thinking she's pregnant...yeah. I don't know. **

**The kids are 6**

* * *

Noah and Hayden were looking through their dads' old videos, when the saw one called " I have a secret son" The looked at each other and shrugged before watching it. They thought it was...kind of weird and funny...until Hayden remembered...she'd held Noah's right hand with hers earlier...that meant.

She screamed and ran out of the room to Noah's confusion.

She ran crying to her daddy, and hugged him, immediately Ian and Anthony stopped filming, the Mailtime, and Anthony hugged her.

" Hey, whats the matter honey?" He asked softly.

" I'm gonna have a baby, and I don't wanna!" She cried, Anthony's eyes widened, wondering where she got that idea.

" We were watching a video, and..and...we held hands!" Exclaimed Noah, running over to his dad, shocked and quite alarmed. Ian and Anthony quickly put two and two together, they knew which video, they chuckled and Ian ruffled his son's hair.

" Ok, calm down, honey, you're not gonna have a baby." Said Anthony, calmly...she sniffed and looked up at him, and rubbed her eyes.

" Really?" Asked the two kids, looking up at their dads.

" No, the videos are just pretend, I mean you don't have a big brother do you?" Asked Ian, Noah shook his head...no...he didn't...and, " Antoinette" was really just uncle Anthony in a wig...he blushed in embarrasment.

" Exactly, you're not going to have a baby just by touching someone else's hand, babies come another way...which we will not discuss until you're bigger." Said Anthony, Hayden nodded...ok her daddy did have a point, daddy touched mommy's hand loads of times and mommy wasn't going to have a baby.

" Better?" Asked Anthony, she sniffed and nodded.

" Sorry." Said Noah, Ian chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair.

" Its ok, why don't you guys watch something else." Said Ian, the kids nodded and went back to Noah's room.


	74. Hair dye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next in the frenzy is the Gingey Gamer's suggestion of Hayden seeing her mom with green /blue hair and Hayden wanting to dye her hair.**

**Hayden is 13**

* * *

Thirteen year old Hayden looked through her mom's old channel, while waiting for their latest video to export on another tab. One thing she noticed was her mom's bright blue, locks...she knew her mother's hair wasn't always brown, and that she'd dyed it alot.

She'd dyed it blond, black, pink, blue, rainbow streaks, and had the dip dye. She looked at the mirror and looked at her dark brown hair.

She envied Astrid , Drew and Jeannette's golden locks, and The Dawson twins' auburn hair...or even Noah's nice, brown hair. Her mother's hair was especially nice...compared to her own hair, and ok, yes she'd inherited her hair color from her dad...but she wished it stood out more.

She went to her mom's studio, wehre she was sketching.

" Hey mom, can I dye my hair?" Asked Hayde, Kalel looked up from her sketch.

" Sure, but why?" She asked.

" Just, wanted to try something diffrent." She replied, Kalel shrugged her shoulders well ok that was reasonable.

" K, we'll go pick up some hair dye, when I'm done." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded and skipped along.

Kalel went back to sketching, yes she was...lenient, but there was nothing bad about wanting to dye your hair, it was natural for everyone, especially teenagers to want to experiment with hair dye. She herself had dyed her hair, multiple times...the most famous being her blue hair.

Once she was done sketching, she and Hayden went to the salon, to pick up some hair dye.

" So, what do you want to dye it?" She asked, Hayden looked at all of the choices, there were so many possibilities, she could go blonde...or a lighter shade of brown, or redheaded...dye it all black like Kimberly did...or even do other colors.

" Can I go crazy?" She asked, Kalel paused for a second...she wanted to say no, but that would make her a hypocrite.

" Um, you can get a color like blue, or whatever...just make sure its not extremely bright." Said Kalel, Hayden nodded and after getting a box, they went back home, where Kalel was bleaching her hair.

" So, why're you bleaching it?" She asked curiously.

" Because your hair is dark, and thee dye won't really show up well on dark hair." Explained Kalel, Hayden nodded, and once her hair was bleached Kalel proceeded to dye it a lovely shade of purple.

" Ok." Said Kalel,

" Thanks mom." Said Hayden, Kalel smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Your welcome honey," Said Kalel.


	75. reminders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so finally in the frenzy, is kind of a bittersweet one, and it does imply that mine Again, takes place in Daddy Smosh continuity...but, I don't know, I hope you guys like it. This is, when Hayden is four and she notices something.**

**Hayden is 4**

* * *

" Ok, comfy?" Asked Anthony, tucking in the four year old. She nodded, and noticed a strange red line, on her daddy's chest. She knitted her brow, and looked up at Anthony curiously.

" Was szhat?" She asked, pointing to it, Anthony looked down at where she was pointing. He bit his lip, wondering how he was going to explain it. He blocked out, the memories of that night...and sighed, before smiling softly at his daughter.

" Its just a really bad boo-boo baby." He explained, Hayden tilted her head to the side clearly wanting to know more. 'How did daddy get the boo-boo?' she wondered. Anthony, cleared his throat, and tightened the bathrobe, so that it was covered up.

" Doeses it hurt?" She asked, Anthony smiled warmly.

" No, not anymore." He replied softly, gently kissing her forehead. " want me to read to you Harry Potter?" He asked, since she'd watched the movie, she'd practically begged them to get her the first book, and loved the books. Asking them to be read every night.

" No, tell me a princess story." Replied Hayden, though she was still curious about the boo-boo and how daddy got it. Daddy was invincible, nothing could ever hurt him, or mommy.

" Mkay, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess...and she lived in a winter wonderland...she had blue hair, like the icy waters surrounding her castle, and her skin was pale like the snow. One day, she got an invitation to go to a ball...and there she met a handsome prince...they talked for abit.

And when she was gone, he wondered if he'd ever see her again." Said Anthony, he chuckled as Hayden seemed very intruiged.

" And he did, they courted...and the princess noticed that spring was coming to her land...and it never had before. Slowly, the ice and snow melted...her hair began to turn brown. Their love was so good, so pure and so strong, that their true love brought spring." He smiled as her tiny eyes began to droop.

" Goodnight sweetheart." Said Anthony, kissing her forehead and turning off the light. Her nightlight, lighting up the room, he left the door open just a crack, and looked in the mirror Kalel had put up. He sighed and looked at the scar on his chest.

A bitter reminder of how he almost lost everything because of someone's jealousy. He looked back at Hayden's door, and smiled softly...still, he was here and all was well.


	76. Kitty Life-savers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so I just finished seeing the latest WULAS and oh my gosh Pip is, one of the most adorable things earlier. I feel kind of bad, writing this before they got him though, lol...um, we can just pretend that he's here...just doesn't appear as much as Bukki because he's shy? I don't know. **

**So, this isn't really a request, but...yeah.**

**This is Hayden first meeting Bukki and Pip...she's a few days old.**

* * *

Bukki crossed the floor, and hopped onto the bed followed by Pip. The little cat, always followed her around, and quite frankly it annoyed her at times. Still, it was nothing compared to the fascination she held towards the newest arrival. It was a human kitty, more specifically, Mama's kitty...she knew that she should be calling Kalel "mistress" and Anthony "Master" because they were her owners.

But they were more along the lines of her mama and papa.

The newest arrival was swathed in cloth, mama had that strange metal thing she always talked into. While papa was on the bed, talking to the strange reddish thing.

" _What is it?" _Asked Pip, though to mama and papa it sounded like mewing.

_" A human kitty, mama and papa's." _She replied, going in sligtly closer. Though Papa gently put his hand up, to block just incase. Although Bukki would never hurt the tiny human kitty...it looked so small though.

" Aww, they're curious...this is your guys' baby sister, Hayden." Said Kalel, though she was being mindful that Pip and Bukki didn't hurt her. Pip tilted his head to the side, as he went back on the other side of Anthony, and rested on Anthony's side. His eyes looked down at the "human kitty" She looked so tiny and fragile, and yet he wanted to play.

" Haydy, this is Bukki, and this is Pip." Said Kalel softly, petting the two cats.

The tiny baby looked up, at the two kitties...they were so much different than mommy and daddy. She reached her hand out, to reach the one closest to her, which was Pip. Pip slowly reached his paw out when Bukki batted it away, making Anthony and Kalel chuckle.

Kalel and Anthony though seemed to notice how Pip and Bukki seemed to take an almost protective stance towards the baby. Whichever parent was with the baby, te corresponding kitty was there too, if it was Anthony, then Pip was there, if it was Kalel, then Bukki was there.

They also noticed how, Hayden seemed very entranced with Bukki and Pip too. She's reach out to them, and would smile whenever the kitties would look at her.

Pip was curious, about the tiny human kitty, but it seemed he was always doing something wrong, and it hurt his feelings. Whenever he tried to show it affection, and give her a lick, papa always stopped him, and when he tried playing with her...papa stopped him too.

He layed there beside papa, as he held the crying baby...why was she crying? Pip went over, and stood on the pillows. his paws against Anthony's shoulders as he tried to see what was wrong.

That night, Kalel and Anthony set the baby down in her crib, to sleep...Bukki and Pip stayed there, it was a few hours later when Pip noticed...there were almost no sounds coming from the crib. He got up, and immediately went to go see what was the matter.

He meowed a few times, to wake her up, Bukki immediately went to Kalel and Anthony's room...and after meowing up a storm, Kalel and Anthony came to the nursery. Where it had been, a small little plegm caught in her throat.

" Did you know?' Asked Kalel softly, looking at the cats, as she held Hayden in her arms. She smiled as they turned and left.


	77. Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so this one is going to be kind of dark, with one breather chapter. I shall do Me's suggestion of the story behind Anthony's scar, which kind of ties in to Mine Again, and a future sequel I'm planning.**

**Hayden is around 8**

* * *

_" Can't run...can't hide...you're mine...when I get you...I'll finish what I started..."_

The words repeating over, and over as he laid there, on the bed, beads of sweat trailing down his face as the tangled sheets were wrapped around him. Trapping him, he struggled to breathe, as memories swirled around him like watercolor.

_Blood...anger...the sounds of someone calling out his name...the pain as something sharp entered his chest...the sight of Kalel's horrified face..._

_" Anthony!" She screamed, as he toppled over...blood dripped from his mouth, as the blade was twisted...and slowly pulled from the wound_

" Daddy?"

Anthony woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath...he sighed and looked at the eight year old by his bedside. He sighed and rubbed his weary eyes.

" What is it baby?" He asked calming down, it was only a nightmare...well...memory...he sighed and smiled as Hayden crawled into the bed. Kalel was at a Beautycon thing with Meghan, leaving Anthony alone with Hayden, Bukki and Pip for the weekend. Hayden looked up at him worriedly, she'd heard whimpering when going to get water...and followed the sound to mommy and daddy's room.

" Were you having a nightmare?" She asked, Anthony nodded...her brown eyes trailed to the scar on his chest.

" Cause of that?" Asked Hayden pointing to it, Anthony looked down, and nodded before fixing the blankets so that she was tucked in better. He knew she was curious about it, but how do you explain nearly dying because of your wife's ex, to an eight year old. An eight year old, who'd already undergone an especially traumatic event the year before?

" Yeah, but everything's ok now." Said Anthony softly, as he laid down.

Hayden hugged him, cuddling up to him to make him feel better...she knew what it was like to have really bad nightmares too...

" What happened?" She asked, her parents always had her try to talk about whatever was bothering her...and usually, it made her feel better, maybe daddy just needed to talk things over too. Anthony looked down at her big brown eyes, unsure of how to explain it.

" It was a nightmare about something that happened a long time ago...someone hurt me really badly, which is how I got this..." Said Anthony calmly, Hayden cuddled closer, and hugged him tighter.

" Why?" Asked the eight year old, Anthony gently kissed her forehead.

" When you're bigger...the point is, I'm fine, he's gone now and never coming back...and everything's ok." She nodded and closed her eyes, still hugging Anthony, he sighed and moved her arm, out from under him...laying down and staring up at the ceiling. He hoped he was right...no, he had to think positive.


	78. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so this one is suggested by Atomic Biscuit, and its Noah being picked up early from school because he remembers being stuffed in the suitcase and panics...we've also determined, that there are alot ofchapters where Noah gets picked up early...Anyway, the next one will be lighter I promise. But for now..here it is.**

**Noah is 7**

* * *

Noah ran around playing tag with the other kids, around the gym. It was raining outside, so they had to have indoor recess...and he was ok with that. He smiled, when he saw the crowd of kids, screaming and hollering as they ran through a large blanket the teachers held up and would drop. Trapping any stragglers...he smiled and ran, thinking it would be fun.

He laughed..when the dark blanket began to fall...he immediately stopped and stood still...remembering the dark...how it was so hard to breathe, and how cramped and tight it was in there...the air...the air was running out...he fell to his knees, clutching them tightly. As he was surrounded by darkness...he looked up, as one of the teachers took off the blanket.

" Noah are you ok?" She asked softly, he sniffled and looked up at her with his big, blue tearfilled eyes.

" I can't breathe..." He mumbled, the teacher gently took his hand and led him away from the group. She knelt down to his eye level, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sick? do you need to go to the nurse's office?" She asked. He sniffled, and wiped away his tears.

" I want my mommy and daddy..." He whimpered, the teacher smiled warmly, and hugged him.

" Its ok, get your stuff, I'll call your mommy or daddy to come pick you up ok?" She replied gently, he nodded and after getting his stuff, The teacher called his daddy ad, he waited in the office for his daddy.

Ian went in a few minutes later, he and Anthony had been about to film something when the school called and there had been an "incident". He wondered what exactly it was though, he looked down as Noah immediately ran over and clung to him.

" Hey bud, its ok...what happened?" Asked Ian softly, Noah sniffled and just clung to him. Ian picked him, up and carried him...the teacher immediately came and told Ian of what happened...and he had a feeling of why...remembering what Stephen had done.

" He has claustrophobia, and well...when the blanket came down..." Said Ian, the teacher nodded in understanding, and after Ian signed him out. Took Noah back to the car, the seven year old sniffled and hugged his dad still. Ian held him, gently running a hand through his dark hair.

" Its ok bud...everything's ok, you're safe now." Said Ian softly, as he allowed his son to hug him. Noah sighed and looked up at him.

" I was there...in...in the suitcase again...I don't like the suitcase daddy." Cried the seven year old, his big blue eyes looked up at his dad. Ian gently dried his son's tears and kissed his forehead.

" I know, but you're not going there again...you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm not going to let anything hurt you ever again." Said Ian, Noah sniffled and looked up at Ian.

" Really?" He asked.

" Really, now how about we go home and spend the rest of the day being lazy?" Asked Ian, Noah nodded, and sniffled as he wiped away his tears feeling better.


	79. QA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is a breathe chapter, after the last dark chapters. And thanks to Strawberry4life for the awesome questions XD you rock XD so...yeah...the kids are a few weeks old right now. And, originally this was going to be a Lunchtime with Smosh...but the plot bunny changed.**

* * *

" Hey guys, so today we have some special guests." Said Kalel, pointing the camera to the couch. Where Mel, Ian, and Anthony were sitting. Anthony was holding Hayden, While Ian was holding baby Noah, and they were cooing over the newborns.

" Hi." Said Mel, smiling and waving to the camera.

" Yup, today, Ian, our wives and I are going to be awnsering some of your questions that you've sent in." Said Anthony, as he and Ian looked up. Kalel set the camera on the tripod before sitting down on the other side of Anthony.

" smoshanthony smoshian #WULAS what was going through your minds when Melanie and Kalel told you they were pregnant?" Read Kalel from her phone. She and Mel, chuckled as they looked at their husbands who blushed.

" I actually kind of want to hear this." Said Mel teasingly.

Ian cleared his throat, and looked at Anthony.

" You wanna go first?" He asked, Anthony shrugged.

" You're the guest, you go." Said Anthony, giving his friend a small nudge. Ian nodded, and cleared his throat again.

" Well, I was feeling just all these things...I was excited, because Mel and I had been trying to have a baby...but couldn't for awhile, and I was also really scared...because I just thought, oh my gosh a baby...I'm going to be responsible for a whole other life.

And, unlike Anthony who had younger siblings and actually had experience taking care of kids...I never took care of a kid before." Said Ian, holding his baby boy in his arms carefully.

" Doesn't your sister have kids though?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" Yeah but I've never actually taken care of them before, and I really only see them during the holidays...so, yeah I was nervous...but, I was more excited than anything...because this was our baby, we created it...its a part of you...so...bottom line, I was excited, I grabbed Mel and I kissed her...alot." Said Ian, th others chuckled, and Mel kissed Ian.

Anthony bit his lip, and looked down at his baby girl in his arms looking back at him, he smiled softly, with Kalel placing a hand on his shoulder. She remembered the conversation they'd had before...about how he doubted himself...she hoped he didn't feel that way anymore.

He sighed, and looked up at the camera.

" I was excited too...but I was nervous, I did have experience taking care of my brothers and sister...but, this baby was going to actually be mine and Kalel's...and I was afraid I was going to screw up...I also didn't have a stable father figure...my dad died when I was around, twenty...and neither of my step-dads were around.

So, it wasn't like I could ask anyone for advice. Overall, I was scared, and nervous..and I doubted I'd be a good dad." Said Anthony, Kalel gently rubbed his arm. And Ian, gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" That changed, with a talk from Kalel, and this little baby." Said Anthony with a small smile.

" Next question." Said Anthony, Kalel looked at her phone and smirked.

" smoshian #WULAS do you see Noah and Hayden together in the future?"

the adults, looked down at the babies, before them. Both were currently more interested in something else besides each other.

" I think Noah would be the only guy I could actually trust to date Hayden." Said Anthony, Kalel shook her head, and Melanie chuckled.

" Really?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Yup, because I'd know him growing up, and that you and Mel raised him right, so of course I'm gonna trust him more than some other kid." Said Anthony, Ian chuckled and shrugged.

" That being said though, we shouldn't rule out other partners though. I mean yes it would be adorable, but if Noah wants to date other girls, besides Hayden I'd be ok with that...and vice versa." Said Kalel, giving Anthony a look, making him blush.

" Hmmmmmm really it would be up to them, I'd be ok with it either way, I mean I'm sure Hayden will be a good, girl, and possible girlfriend just like I'm sure any other would be and vice versa" Said Ian, Mel looked at her husband teasingly.

" Why do I get the feeling you'd be saying something totally different if we had a girl?" Asked Mel, Ian flushed and chuckled nervously as the three of them leaned in.

" Next question." Said Ian, Kalel smiled and obliged.

" smoshanthony smoshian Kalelkitten Mellyflower #WULAS who does Hayden and Noah look like more? mom or dad?"

" Um...Noah definetly has Ian's eyes...and its kind of hard to tell right now, because their only a few weeks old...but, I'm willing to bet, he's gonna look alot more like Ian." Said Mel Ian furrowed his brow.

" Really?" He asked.

" Yeah." She replied with a small smile.

" I'm going to say both, because I can see, that theres bits of me, and bits of Anthony." Said Kalel, Anthony nodded and Kalel went to the next question.

" smoshanthony #WULAS were you excited to find out you had a girl?"

" Yes and no, no because I'd never actually taken care of a baby girl before, since Kimberly was born, when I was already out of the house. I'd had more experience with boys, and yes because, I wanted a daddy's girl, I wanted someone to protect, and love, and...yeah."

" And finally, Kalelkitten smoshanthony smoshian Mellyflower #WULAS name three of your top best memories in the past 7 years"

" Ladies first." Said Anthony.

" Um, my first one...would be, when Anthony proposed to me in Japan, the second, is of course the birth of our baby...ugh its so hard to choose only three, because theres so many, I'm gonna cheat and do four, number three is our wedding...and, number four, is when we got bukki." Said Kalel,

" This is hard..." Said Mel thinking long and hard.

" When Noah was born, our wedding...when we first met, and, when my art got nominated...now you guys are going to have it tougher." Said Mel, with a small giggle. Anthony and Ian stopped to think.

* * *

**And I leave you on a cliffhanger, lol, I have no idea what to write honestly...if I come up with more ideas, I'll repost this with their awnser. But...yeah. **


	80. Weddings, Dances, and reveals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so class was fun, and then my dad had to ruin my good mood by being a jerk. Anyway, lets dive into an updating Frenzy. This first one in the frenzy is going to be a combination of Blue Lightning XD's suggestion of Hayden and Anthony dancing, the father daughter dance, and Dragonballzonmayday's Noayden wedding**

**They're 23**

* * *

" Ready?" Asked Anthony, extending his arm out...it seemed like just yesterday he was on the other side of those doors getting married to Kalel...and now he was going to be walking his own daughter down the aisle. She smiled and nodded, looking beautiful in her white dress.

She wasn't his little girl anymore, and now she was going to get married and have a family of her own...and he was so happy for her.

She took his arm, and he walked her down to the altar. He smiled as out of the corner of his eye he saw Mel, and Kalel trying not to cry. He let Hayden advance to the altar, and went to go to his seat. Hayden stood before Noah and smiled at him.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union between this couple, if there are any who object...speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up.

" Noah Anthony Hecox, do you take Hayden Melanie Padilla to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

" I do"

" Hayden Melanie Padilla, do you take Noah Anthony Hecox to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

" I do."

The two smiled at each other and stared lovingly into each other's eyes...this was it...this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

" Bring forth the rings"

They looked over, as Hayden's cousin, (Kimberly's five year old son) brought forth the rings. Holding them up, on the pillow. Noah took the ring, and slipped it on Hayden's finger.

" With this ring I thee wed."

Hayden smiled and did the same.

" With this ring, I thee wed."

" By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride."

Hayden and Noah kissed, and the room, erupted in applause in cheers as they went down the aisle arm in arm, followed by the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, flowergirls and ringbearer. Anthony wrapped an arm around Kalel's shoulder.

" Next stop grandkids." She teased, he chuckled and kissed his wife.

" Hopefully not for awhile though." He replied with a small chuckle, He looked back as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder.

" You tell them yet, in-law?" Asked his best friend curiously.

" No, not yet." He replied, as they made their way down to the reception hall.

" So, all of those fanfics were true in a way, there was going to be a Padilla and a Hecox getting together...just not us." Said Ian jokingly, as he wrapped an arm around Melanie.

" Yep, one generation off." Said Anthony.

They got there and it was time for the father/daughter dance between the bride and her father, Anthony went over and danced with Hayden.

" So, excited?" He asked.

" Yeah, I still can't believe it though, I mean...it feels like a dream." She replied.

" It was like that for me too...its the initial moment of disbelief, wondering if this is real..it'll wear off tonight." He erplied, she blushed and looked at him oddly.

" What, you're a grown woman, I can say things like that." He teased, she smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately.

" So, honey, theres something, I've been meaning to tell you...you're uncle Ian, your mom, and I are retiring.." He replied, Hayden furrowed her brow and looked at him.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because, we're getting older, and we're not as young as we used to be...besides, its time we leave the Youtubing, to you whipper snappers." He teased, still she could tell he was being serious at the same time. It was true, she could see some gray, in her dad's once dark hair...and there were some small wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

" But...what about Smosh then?" She asked.

" Well, we were kind of wondering if...and keep in mind, you can say no, and I'll understand, and support you...but, we were thinking, that...may you and Noah, could take over." He replied, Hayden's eyes widened.

" Really?" She asked, feeling both excited and...nervous.

" But...what if we're not like you and uncle Ian?" She asked, he smiled softly at her...he and Ian had told the fans in advance that they were retiring, and that there would be someone new in their place. So, at least the fans were prepared.

" I have a feeling you'll be even better." He replied, she smiled, and nodded as he kissed her forehead.


	81. False Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, up next on our updating Frenzy, Ok, here's Sector1121's suggestion of someone finding out that "Smosh Squared" Goes to their school, and trying to befriend Hayden.**

**The kids are 13**

* * *

Hayden looked up from her book,that she was pretending to read as, Noah ran arround playing soccer. She blushed as she saw him running, his brown hair, bouncing as he did. She went back to reading her book " The Goblet of Fire" Arguably one of her favorites of the Harry Potter books.

She giggled at Viktor Krum butchering Hermione's name, when she saw Holly Sanderson walk over towards her.

" Is it true you're in Smosh Squared?" She asked excitedly. Hayden slowly nodded her head, she knew a few people watched their videos...she didn't think kids at school knew.

" Um...yeah?"Hayden shyly replied, in confusion, wondering where she was going with this.

" Ohmygosh, that is so awesome! So, you're like Smosh right?" She asked.

" Um sort of...we lip-synch stuff." Said Hayden not really knowing what to say, she'd met and seen her dad's, uncle Ian's and mom's fans...but never actually met anyone who was a fan of her and Noah.

" So, you wanna be friends?" She asked, sitting down next to Hayden, who looked back at Noah, unsure of what to do...she knew not all fans were like this...still, this girl wasn't really a fan, more along the lines of a fangirl...now those she especially knew of. Considering, she'd actually seen a few, at Vidcons and such.

" Um su-eek!" She exclaimed, as Holly glomped her.

" Oh my gosh, yay!, we're gonna be total BFFs! and I'll get to be in videos with you, and do your makeup, and pick out your clothes, and"

" Wait what? I didn't say that!" Exclaimed Hayden, wondering where Holly had come up with that idea.

" You're nice Holly, and you can be in some videos, but you're not doing my make up, or picking out my clothes." Said Hayden, being in videos was one thing, but treating her like a babie was another thing.

" Wait Some!, but I wanna be in all of 'em, and be famous!" She replied, Hayden looked at her curiously.

" Is that why you wanted to be friends?" Asked Hayden inrcedulously.

" Why else would I talk to you?" She asked, and the next thing she knew, Hayden was in the principal's office being picked up early for hitting Holly Sanderson with her book.

" Y'know we really need to talk about your anger issues." Said Anthony, Hayden looked up at him.

" I do not have anger issues." She replied, Anthony cocked an eyebrow upwards, making her look down sheepishly.

" Ok maybe alittle, but she deserved it!" Replied the thirteen year old, Anthony sighed and sat next to her. Hayden wasn't bad, it was just that she had a tendency to immediately jump straight into "fight mode" instead of talking things out. No matter how much he and Kalel, tried to explain how bad that was...this happened yet again.

His mother said she got it from Anthony's dad, which surprised Anthony, having never really known that about his dad.

" And why did they deserve it this time?" He asked, although to be fair, her reasons were usually along the lines of, "because s/he was picking on so and so" " he was bigger than the other kid, so I taught him to pick on someone his own size" and the like.

Hayden told him why, and he swore he could here his teenage self saying the same thing...about how someone wated to be his friend just because he was famous. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" Oh baby, I know how hard that is...and it hurts, but violence is never the awnser." Said Anthony softly, she leaned against him and sighed.

" I know..." She mumbled, Anthony sighed, he had a feeling she wasn't in the mood for a lecture right now, and he could relate.

" We'll talk about it later." He replied, as he took her hand and they left.


	82. Grandpa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so in this last update Frenzy, I have this sort of followup, to one of my earlier stories...and, its Hayden wondering, why she doen't have a grandpa on daddy's side...**

**Hayden is 4**

* * *

" Kimmy, why you call Grandpa daddy?" Asked four year old Hayden, follwing the seven year old Kimberly as they balanced along the line drawn in the cement.

" Because he is my daddy, your daddy is my brother." Said Kimberly, Hayden looked back at the other girl in disbelief.

" Nu-uh, you're too little to be my auntie." Said Hayden, she would know since Aunties were always grownups...like Noah's aunt Melissa. So, the seven year old before her couldn't be her auntie.

" Yu-huh, I'm your auntie." Said Kimberly, soon it devolved into a "Yu-huh/nuh-uh fight. Kimberly glared at her neice and spat out.

" Its true! Anthony's my big brother, and so are Kevin and Matthew, and my daddy isn't even your grandpa!" She replied, Hayden paused and looked at her oddly...what?

" But he's daddy's daddy." Said Hayden, Kimberly shook her head, the seven year old was angry at the four year old for not believing her and arguing.

" Nuh-uh, only me and Matthew have one daddy, Kevin and Anthony have another one...so if I'm not your auntie, then my daddy's not your grandpa." She replied, before stalking off...leaving Hayden there in the backyard...when Anthony went over.

" Hey baby, time to go." Said Anthony, Hayden looked up at her daddy.

Now that she thought about it...daddy and grandpa didn't look related at all, he called grandpa 'Reg' not 'dad' like he called grandma 'mom'...she wrinkled her brow and looked at Anthony.

" Daddy, whose my gran'pa?" She asked curiously, Anthony raised his eyebrow wondering why she was asking that.

" What do you mean baby?" Asked Anthony, kneeling down to her eye level.

" Kimmy says, you have 'nother daddy, not gran'pa...so, whose my gran'pa?" Asked Hayden, Anthony sighed...he was going to have a talk with Kimberly later...but, still he'd been wanting to wait awhile, before telling her the truth...when she could understand better.

" I'll tell you when we get home ok?" He asked, she nodded and after heading home. Hayden went to her room, though she'd heard daddy, telling mommy about what happened...she sat up in her bed, Pip and Bukki curled up at the foot of her bed.

" Hey baby." Said Anthony softly, as he sat by her. She leaned against him, as he wrapped his arm, around her.

" Ok, now...to start...yes, Kevin, Matthew,Kimberly, and I have different daddies...only Kimmy and Matt share a daddy...while Kevin and I have different ones...my daddy divorced my mom when I was even littler than you." Said Anthony, Hayden looked up.

" Was zhat?" She asked.

" Divorce is...its when two people, who're married decided to split up, because they don't love each other anymore...and thats what happened with my mommy and daddy...but its ok, because they stil loved me, as much as your mommy and I love you." He replied, tickling her to lighten up the mood.

" Now my daddy...when I was, I think in my twenties, or late teens...he got really sick." Anthony bit his lip, remembering that day in the hospital. He sighed, and tried hard not to cry.

" And...he's not here in person, because...he went somewhere else." He replied, the four year old nuzzled up to her daddy...she felt so sad for him, she wished her grandpa would come back so daddy wouldn't be sad anymore.

" Maybe he'll be back daddy." Said Hayden, Anthony sighed and kissed the top of her head.

" I'd like to think so too." Said Anthony softly,

" What about Uncle Kevin's daddy?" She asked, making Anthony wince. He wondered how he was going to explain this. He cleared his throat.

" Well baby, him, you won't see because...he did bad things." Said Anthony, making Hayden furrow her brow.

" Why?" She asked curiously.

" He loved grandma and Uncle Kevin, but he didn't like me, Uncle Matthew, or Kimberly...and, he would get mad at us alot, and he'd punish us." He replied, Hayden looked up at him curiously.

" Like when you put me in time out?" She asked, Anthony shook his head.

" No...I'll tell you when you're bigger...but, he did things, that were really bad...which is why you'll never meet him." Said Anthony, he sighed, and tucked Hayden in.

" Is grandp still my grandpa, or do I call him Reg like you do?" She asked, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

" He may not be biologically your grandpa, but he still is...because he loves you as if he were." He replied, Hayden nodded though she knew he wasn't telling her everything about what Uncle Kevin's daddy did...just like with the scar.

Why was daddy so secretive she wondered? as she layed down and went to sleep...dreaming of a man, who looked like an older version of daddy playing with her.


	83. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so, we're slowly getting to the finale, just seventeen more chapters to go XD, and don't worry I have something planned for the grand finale, that I think you'll like. Anyway, here is Moremoremore's suggestion of Hayden telling Noah she's pregnant.**

**They're 23**

* * *

Hayden's eyes widened, at the tiny little pink plus sign...she'd been feeling sick for awhile now...and, her mother had told her to take a pregnancy test just in case. At first, she didn't think anything of it...but here was the proof she was pregnant. She smiled, and immediately rushed into the office, where Noah was typing out the script of the latest Smosh video.

" Honey." She said innocently, Noah looked back wondering what she was hiding behind her back.

" What is it?" He asked curiously, it wasn't his birthday, or Hayden's and as fas as he knew it wasn't their anniversary. She smiled and held out the pregnancy test. His blue eyes widened...a father, he was going to be a father, he and Hayden were going to have a baby.

She squealed as he grabbed her and kissed her, making her giggle.

They called Hayden's parents first, Anthony and Kalel were thrilled, with Kalel giving Hayden a little "I told you so."

" Oh and honey, be prepared for your child to be spoiled by dear old grandpa." Said Anthony teasingly, making Hayden laugh...that she had no doubt about.

" And Grandma, ooh I'm so happy for you!" Squealed Kalel, excitedly, after talking for abit, they hung up and called Noah's parents, to tell them the news and they were equally thrilled.

They too swore to spoil their grandchild rotten, though who could blame them...thats what grandparents did, spoiled their grandkids with love, and affection, giving them advice, and just being someone to look to when they couldn't look to mom or dad.

After talking abit more, they hung up, and then came the moment tha'd been dreading..telling the fans.

They weren't exactly sure how the fans would react to the news, after all alot still didn't like the fact that it was Noah and Hayden who did the Smosh videos and not Ian and Anthony anymore...even if their dads were retired.

" Ready?" Asked Noah, before turning on the camera...she nodded and took a deep breath.

" Hey guys, just something quick um, in a few months I'm not going to be in the main videos...I'll still do Mailtime, Gametime, and Lunchtime...just not the main ones...and that is because..I'm pregnant..." She said, with a huge smile on her face.


	84. Forgiveness isn't easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is The Gingey Gamer's suggestion of Hayden meeting Frank, originally it was going to be Hayden and Noah at 24, but...this popped up instead...so, I'm sorry...I hope you still like it though.**

**I know some of you will also think this is unrealistic,but, some people as they get older do regret what they've done...a few...very, very, few regret things like abuse, and such as they get older.**

**Hayden is 8**

* * *

Hayden followed her daddy up the steps, to Uncle Kevin's house, daddy was going because Uncle Kevin had talked to him about something over the phone...and wanted him to come over. Because Mommy was taking Bukki and Pip to the vet, he couldn't just leave her home alone. And decided to take her with him...

Uncle Kevin let them in...and he and daddy were talking about something

She tilted her head to the side and went to go somewhere else, when she went into the hallway and saw a door closed, a hacking cough could be heard inside. She furrowed her brow, and peeked in...an old man was on a bed, she heard a hissing sound, like from those things doctors put on you to help you breathe.

" Katie?"

Hayden shook her head, she was too old to be her cousin Katie, maybe if she got closer so he could see.

The old man, looked at the tiny figure in the doorway...at first, he thought she was his granddaughter Katie...but as she came closer...he realized this was someone else...and he saw Anthony's warm brown eyes, looking back at him, through this little girl...his heart sunk.

" Anthony..." He whispered.

" Thats my daddy, I'm Hayden, whats your name?" Asked the little girl, looking up at him curiously.

" A man whose made many mistakes..." He replied, Hayden came closer, and he placed a weak, frail hand on her cheek...he winced as he remembered slapping Anthony in the exact same spot, many years ago. As the years slowly rolled by, and he got older and wiser, and Kevin gave him grandchildren...he began to rethink his life...and had been appalled at how he treated his step-children...but it was too little too late.

" Did Anthony ever tell you about me?" He asked, Hayden paused...she didn't recall her daddy mentioning anything about him...unless...they were at Uncle Kevin's house, the man looked old enough to be her grandpa...did that mean?

" Are you Uncle Kevin's daddy?" She asked, He nodded...and mmediately she stepped back, remembering her daddy saying he did bad things..making the old man chuckle.

" I guess he did...I hurt him, and the others really badly, but I took it out on him the most..." He replied, sounding very sad, Hayden inched closer.

" Why?" She asked, Frank looked into her warm brown eyes...Anthony's eyes, the eyes that at first looked at him with love, and later fear and anger.

" Because of a stupid, selfish reason, if I could go back and change anything it would be that I hadn't hurt him like I did...that I hadn't been such an idiot." He replied, Hayden looked at him sympathetically...she felt bad for him, he said he was sorry, and she could tell that he meant it.

" You have his eyes..." Said Frank, Hayden nodded.

" Yeah, my daddy says I'm like Harry Potter, but different, because I look more like mommy, but have daddy's eyes." She replied, making the old man chuckle.

" That you do..." He looked up, to see Anthony at the doorway...Hayden looked back, to see her daddy, Uncle Kevin behind him...she smiled and rushed over to him. Anthony picked her up, and looked at his old step-father...now an old man, dying on the bed...he sighed, and walked away...Hayden furrowed her brows, Uncle Kevin gave her a small wave...and walked in.

They went back to the car, and she noticed daddy seemed very confused.

" Are you mad?" She asked, looking up at him.

" No baby, what were you talking about in there?" He asked, curiously...he and Kevin hadn't been expecting to see her in Frank's room...and, admittedly he was curious about what they'd talked about. Hayden cleared her throat, looking up at her daddy.

" He said he was sorry...that he knows he was bad, and he said I have your eyes." Said Hayden, Anthony sighed...Kevin had called him here, because Frank had asked him to...the lder man was dying...and apparantly wanted to make amends...neither believed him.

" Daddy?" Said Hayden, Her daddy sighed and shook his head.

" I don't think I can." He replied softly, she tilted her head to the side...but, if someone said they were sorry, you had to forgive them..that was the rule...wasn't it?

" Why?" She asked.

" The thing is sweetheart, what he did...it can't be fixed with just an 'I'msorry' he has to show me, that he's changed...but he won't get to because he's...not going to be here." Said Anthony, though he could tell Hayden was still confused.

" The point is baby...just because he said I'm sorry...doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive, maybe someday I will...just not now"

Hayden looked back at the house, she didn't know fully what he did...or how it was so bad that daddy...who forgave alot of things, couldn't forgive this...all she did know was he hurt daddy...and daddy was still mad at him...she hoped they could get along someday.

* * *

**Controversial? yes, Am I going to possibly get flamed? yes, so..tell me your opinion of this particular chapter...also now, Hayden has had the spotlight, so someone suggest somethings with Noah, I can use for the next few chapters**


	85. Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for no updates, we didn't get the internet back until today so...updating fenzy, yay!, anywho, I know alot of you guys want kitty chapters, but I'm not sure what to do, so...suggestions? In the meantime, to start us off...also thanks to Reagan, for catching errors...also I love your comments XD**

**Is Brilliantideas2 and Madee's idea, of Hayden and Noah thinking up Baby names**

**They're 23**

* * *

" How about Hermione?" Asked Hayden teasingly, Noah looked a look that practically screamed 'Really?' making his wife giggle.

" If we're naming the baby after a Harry Potter character, then he shall be named after Fred and George, or one of the marauders because they're awesome." He replied, making her roll her eyes in affection. The two were in the living room, poring over name books...not one caught their fancy.

" Ok genius, what if its a girl?" She asked.

" Simple, Luna or Nymphadora." He replied as a matter of factly, Hayden furrowed her brows.

" Nymphadora...ok, I love Tonks, but who names their kid Nymphadora?" She asked, making him mock scoff and look at her incedulosly.

" I would, just like I'd name my son Sirius." He replied, Making her laugh.

" We're such nerds." She replied, with a small smile...Noah smiled, and kissed his wife's lips, pulling away and looking into her brown eyes.

" Yeah but nerds are awesome...so, no Harry Potter names?" He asked, she shook her head while she'd love to, and Harry Potter did have some great names...but, she didn't really want to name her children after anyone in Harry Potter.

" Ok then, if not the Harry Poppter fandom, what about the Game of Thrones fandom?" He asked, she shook her head.

" Supernatural?"

" I am not naming my child Sam or Dean, lovely names they may be." She replied, gillgling as he snapped his fingers in a 'dangit' motion.

" Once Upon a Time? you love that show." He replied, making her giggle.

" So you wouldn't maind having a girl namd Mary Margaret Hecox?" She asked, immediately stopping when Noah seemed serious...before looking at Hayden.

" That seems catchy, I like it!" He exclaimed, now it was Hayden's turn to give him a strange look.

" 1, 2, canon, if we have a girl, her name shall be Mary Margaret Hecox." He replied, she tilted her head to the side.

" What about Emma, Cora, Regina, Ruth, Eva, Grace, Paige, or..or Belle?" She asked, making him shrug his shoulders.

" Hey, I like Mary Margaret or Nymphadora." He replied, she sighed, and shook her head...clearly, there was no changing his mind...besides, Mary Margaret was a nice name.

" Ok, if we have a girl, her name will be Mary Margeret. and a boy?" She asked, Noah smiled and whispered something in her ear, making her smile...she nodded,

" Ok...if its a boy, we'll name him that."


End file.
